You're Just A Student
by DoccubusGirl5eva
Summary: Lauren is a literature professor at a local university and Bo is a heartbroken woman trying to cover up her emotions with her bad girl attitude. Will Lauren be able to learn what haunts Bo at night and will Bo be able to save Lauren from herself? Lauren's pov.
1. Chapter 1

"No mom I don't need you to come and eat lunch with me." I say into the phone.

"Are you sure? Me and your father aren't planning anything for lunch, we could swing by."

I sigh, "No mom it's fine, and you know dad doesn't approve of me being a teacher."

"Lauren your father doesn't approve of a lot of things you do and you've never let it stop you." she says. "Let us come and eat with you."

"Fine mom." I say as the Dean walks into my office. "I gotta go mom, see you at noon."

"Professor." he says with a nod.

"Dean Martin, what can I do for you today?"

He smiles, "You're going to have a new student joining your class today."

"And you to came all the way to my office to tell me that?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well she's not just any student, she's an exchange student from some back woods country somewhere and from what I hear she's quite the handful." he sets the files on my desk.

I pick up the file and scan over it, "This is nothing, painting the professor's car, egging the Dean's house, Dean Martin I've had worse done to me than some paint and a few eggs." I close the file and slide it back to him. "I can handle it don't worry."

The Dean claps his hands together and grabs the file, "I figured you would say that," he pauses. "Which is why I want you to look over her, you know take her under your wing. The girl hasn't had a steady home her whole life it might do her some good."

I scoff, "And you think me trying to be a mother to her with help?"

"Not a mother exactly, more like a mentor." I roll my eyes at him. "Come on Lauren, it'll be like one of those extra projects you're always working on."

"It's Professor, and I don't know, I've got enough on my plate right now." I run a hand through my hair.

"What if I throw in a day at a spa or something? Will you do it then?" he says hopeful.

"Thats not necessary Dean." I sigh heavily. "Ok on one condition." I get out of my chair and walk over to him. "You get me a date with that secretary of yours, she's a cute little something and haven't had a date in forever."

Dean Martin chuckles, "I don't mean to be rude Professor but don't you think she's a little young for you?"

I punch his arm, "Fine I'll find my own date."

He chuckles again, "Great. Now, I gotta go before I make you late for your class." he moves to walk out of the door, "Will you still do it?"

"Yes Dean, I will take her under my non-existent wings." I chuckle walking over to my desk.

"Thank you." he says again walking out and closing the door.

I turn and look at the clock, my next class didn't start for a few more minutes, which gave me a few minutes to get my thoughts together about this new student. I hope she didn't give me as much trouble as she had her other colleges, I didn't want to have to be a bitch to the girl on her first day here.

"Alright class, where did we leave off yesterday?" I ask my class shuffling through a stack of papers.

"Um, Rome Falls." a student says.

"Thank you, before we get started let me call roll." I take out my reading glasses, placing them on my face. "Anderson, Allen, Castro," I stop and look around for the raised hands. "No Castro? Okay moving on. Collins, Cooper, Dennis?" I look around again. "Dennis? Bo Dennis?" nothing. That must be the girl Dean Martin was telling me about. I sigh and finish calling roll. It was obvious that this Bo wasn't going to show so I continued on with my class, she still hasn't shown up after I called roll and managed to find my papers I lost somehow.

Halfway through my lecture I hear a loud noise in the hallways and my door flies open, I stare were a person should be and cross my arms. After a minute or two a young woman walks in, long brown hair, chocolate eyes, and she was in just about all leather. "Sorry teach." she blurts, chomping on a piece of gum with a grin. "Had a hard time finding the place."

"Baby you forgot this." I red head woman walks in handing her a bag.

She smiles and kiss her on the mouth, "Thanks babe, see you later."

The red head looks at me and blushes before walking out of the room, "May I help you?" I say in a clipped tone.

"Oh yeah." she pulls out a folded up paper from her tight leather pants.

"Bo?" I say looking over the papers.

"That's my name, don't wear it out darlin." she winks at me and walks over to an empty desk taking a seat. "Hey kid," she whispers leaning over to a boy sitting next to her. "What are we doing?"

The boy is taken back by her beauty and forwardness, "Um, we are um, we um." he says fumbling through his papers.

"Hey honey don't wet yourself, spit it out." she says taking her gum and sticking it under the desk.

"We are doing the falling of Rome." I say setting the papers on my desk and walking in front of Bo's desk. "I suggest you sit here and you keep quiet, you've already disrupted my class and managed to make a bad impression in your first five seconds here. If you want any chance at redeeming yourself you'll be seen not heard." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Got it."

She chuckles and salutes me, "You got it captain."

I sigh and walk back over to my desk, "What have I gotten myself into." I think to myself running a hand through my hair. "Alright, if there's no more disruption I'll wrap it up here."

"Professor Lewis, you did finish." the boy sitting next to Bo says.

I look at her, she's texting, then back at the boy, "Really?" he nods and closes his book. "Well it looks like you all are dismissed a bit earlier than usual. Um, I would like a five thousand word essay on what you thought of this piece and have it on my desk before ten tomorrow morning. Class dismissed." I wave them off.

"Finally." Bo whispers gathering her things.

" could I see you at my desk please." I say and she groans. This indeed was going to be a difficult task and I'd have to make sure I lay it on Dean Martin next time I see him.

"What's going on teach?" she says walking over to my desk and plops down on it, crossing her legs in a less than innocent way.

Looking at her legs I sigh,"Off the desk." I say motioning with my hands, she sighs and stands back up.

"What's wrong teach, don't like the ladies?" she smirks, chewing on a new piece of gum.

I roll my eyes and take my glasses out of my hair, placing them on the desk. "First off, welcome to senior literature, secondly,"

Bo looks at the clock and groans again, "Is this going to take long? My girl's waiting at the house for me and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." she says with a wink and a grin.

"Right." I say awkwardly and roll my eyes. "The Dean told me of your previous schools and a little about your past, I will not let you treat me like one of your friends in my classroom." she rolls her eyes. "You will address me as Professor Lewis, nothing less nothing more, you will be in class and at your seat on time or you'll be staying after class everyday until you get it right. You think you'll just come here and do the same shit, excuse my language, that you have everywhere else but you have the wrong teacher." Bo raises an eyebrow at me and smirks, "So, write an essay on what you know about Rome, try to make it decent or it won't be accepted." I sit in my chair and cross my legs.

Bo chuckles and sighs, "Is that all Professor?" I nod. "Good, I have a few things to say to you too. One, I come to class when I feel like it, two, I'll call you what I damn well please, and three I don't do homework."

My aggravation with this woman was quickly raising, "We will see how long that gets you through this class. I don't hand out grades, my students earn them."

She scoffs and puts her purse over her shoulder, "The only thing I'm focused on earning right now is multiple orgasms." I flinch at her bluntness. "Bye teach." she says at the door before she stops, "And by the way you're pretty cute, keep it up." Before I could yell at her for being disrespectful, yet again, she had disappeared into the hall. I knock and few things off of my desk and lean back in my chair with my hands over my face. This was going to be a tough kid to crack.

I hear footsteps and slowly lift up my head, "What do you want now? Put a mentally insane person in my class?"

The Dean chuckles and lays a small envelope on my desk, "The kid Tyler I believe his name is, came and told me what happened."

"What's this?" I nod at the envelope.

"Spa memberships." he says casually. "I told you that she was going to be a handful and you didn't listen."

I sigh heavily and lean on my desk, "That's more than a handful, that's like four handfuls. She rude, disrespectful, and most of all,"

"Incredibly beautiful?" he says raising an eyebrow at me.

"I was going to say infuriating."

"You say tomato I say tomato." he shrugs and moves to leave out of the room. "Oh and your parents are waiting for you in your office."

I nod and get up, "Oh great just what I need, a judgmental father and a over bearing mother." I sigh heavily and The Dean puts a hand on my shoulder as I get to the door.

"It'll all be okay. Tomorrow will be better."

"Lets hope so." I say and slowly walk to my office. This woman was going to haunt me, I needed to figure out a way to get closer to her, if I get a little closer maybe I could get her to see that she can't just go through her classes like she does. I shake the thought and try to focus on the now, I had a lunch with my parents and I had to put on a show. I'd worry about Bo tomorrow.

After lunch with my overbearing parents I went back to me classroom to find Bo sitting on my desk, her legs crossed as they were the last time she was here, "Teach." she says with a nod.

I sigh heavily and walk over to my desk, "What can I help you with ?"

Bo uncrossed her legs and pulls out a piece if paper from her bag, "The essay you wanted. I hate turning shit in so long after I finish them."

"Off the desk." I raise an eyebrow in shock, "You finished the essay? In an hour?"

She scoffs, "I'm a badass teach not on idiot. I graduated top of my class, I just choose when to use my smarts."

I set my briefcase down on my desk and take the paper from her hand, "And you didn't take this from anyone, or make someone else do it?"

Bo rolls her eyes, "Would you like to compare handwriting?"

"That won't be necessary, I guess I'll just have to trust you." I sigh and put my glasses on. "Your last school, did your professor go over the falling of Rome?"

She scoffs again, "More like the falling of my crouch." she whispers but I still hear it.

"Excuse me?" I say wide eyed.

"Um, yeah we went over it vaguely." she shrugs and adjusts her bag. I look up and stare at her for a minute, noticing her the way her top hung off of her waist and how her hair framed her face perfectly. My gaze was about to drop to her mouth when she cleared her throat. "Professor you're staring." she says lowly.

I clear my throat and look back down at her essay. "This isn't bad, you need to work on your structure and grammar. It would make this a whole lot better."

Bo chuckles and walks towards the door, heels clacking on the tile floor, "Okay teach." she pauses before walking out, "We are going to get really close."

I grab some other papers and stay looking at them, "And how do you know that?"

"I just do. I'm going to let up on you because you seem different." she pauses and I take off my glasses to look at her, "You're not like the other teachers, I can sense you won't be dealing with my bullshit."

I scoff and put my glasses back on, "I deal with no one's bullshit."

Bo chuckles and, "I can see that, bye." then she's gone.

I turn to look where she once stood and remember what she looked like. Her bright red top hugging her body, tight but not too tight. Those leather jeans looking like they were her actual skin. Bo was perfectly beautiful and a felt slightly guilty for thinking of a student that way, but I don't think anyone could look at her and have less than appropriate thoughts.

The bell for the end of class rings loudly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I run a hand through my hair and get ready for the next class, trying my best to shake the thoughts of Bo out of my head.

By the end of the day I had managed to get Bo out of my mind and happily at that.

On my way out of the university I caught a glimpse of Dean Martin, "Dean?" I yell after him.

He stops and turns around with a smile on his face, "Professor Lewis what can I help you with?"

I catch up to him, "It's about the new student." he nods, "I don't think she's going to be as bad as her teachers have made her out to be."

He raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

I smile lightly, "She wrote an essay on the Falling of Rome and its one of the best essays I have ever read. She is smarter than she lets people see."

"Why thanks teach you're too kind." I turn around and see Bo leaning against a post with her arm around the red head I saw earlier. "Just came to say, that really wasn't my paper. Lisa here is a smart cookie and I wanted to see how easily you fell for the "I'm not as bad as everyone thinks." act."

I look back at the Dean who is shaking his head slowly, "But you said."

She chuckles, "I know what I said, it was a lie Lewis. I was just having some fun with ya."

"Lauren I would love to see how this plays out but I have to catch a flight." Dean Martin says patting my shoulder, "My mother is getting married for the twelfth time." he scoffs and nods to Bo. " is was a pleasure meeting you."

She waves him off, "Yeah whatever baldy."

My aggravation has started to raise again, "I don't have time for this." I say and start to leave. "Tell your mother I said congratulations," I turn to look at Bo. "and unless you're going to say something to me that isn't disrespectful I'm going to leave now."

Bo and her girlfriend laugh, "Babe she's all red. You made her mad." I turn and storm off to my car. "You're quite cute professor." her girlfriend laughs again.

I walk even faster until I get to my car and inside. Why was this woman aggravating me so much? I'm usual very tolerate, but there was something about her that infuriated and intrigued me to no end. I put my seatbelt on and start my car when my phone starts to ring, "Hello?" I say with a sigh.

"Lauren?" the woman says, I kind of knew who it was but I wasn't sure.

"This is she, how may I help you?" I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Hey this is Becca, Dean Martin's assistant?"

I perk up slightly, "Oh hello, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me?" she pauses, "Dean was telling me that you wanted to go out on a date with me, I don't mind."

I blush slightly, feeling desperate. "Um, you do know that I'm ten years older than you right? I mean I was kidding with the Dean when I told him that."

"Oh, well um, I'm sorry that I bothered you." I could hear her disappointment.

I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut, "But if you would like to I wouldn't mind accompanying you to a movie."

She gasps, "Really? I mean you really don't have to."

I roll my eyes, "No it's fine. When do you want to go?"

"Well it's only a Monday so Friday night would be perfect." she says excitedly.

I nod once to myself, "Thats fine with me, I'll meet you at my office at let's say, seven?"

Becca giggles, "Perfect. See you then beautiful."

"Um, yeah see you then." I say awkwardly and hang up the phone. I really was kidding when I told the Dean that I would like to go on a date with Becca, I'm old enough to be that girl's mother. I sigh heavily and head home, maybe a long bath and some take out would do me good. Tomorrow would probably a worse day than today and I'm sure that if I don't prepare myself it'll kick me in the butt.

Over the next few days things actually went smoothly, mainly because Bo didn't show up to class. There wasn't any disruptions or complications besides a student having an anxiety attack while giving a speech. I was starting to relax until Bo came bursting into my office, it was way after school hours. "Teach." she slurs stumbling into my office, nearly falling over. Bo was clearly intoxicated beyond repair. "Teach!" she yells as I get up and walk over to her.

"Dennis what are you doing here?" I drape her arm around my shoulder and help her to my couch, laying her down gently.

She pushes me away and kicks her legs, "Get off of me." she says.

I let her go and stand up straight, "Considering the fact that your drunk and in my office kind of gives me the right to make sure you don't destroy it." I fold my hands across my chest.

Bo chuckles, "What? I didn't hear anything you just said because it was too boring." she says attempting to sit back up laughing

I push her back down and go to get a bottle of water out of my mini fidge, "Here drink this." I hand her the bottle of water.

She pushes my hands away, "No, I want to stay this way." Bo lets her hands flop down next the her and she rolls her neck to look at me, eyes glassy. "You know what's bad about people?" I shake my head no and sit on the foot rest. "They think that because you come off like you don't care that you don't have any feelings." a few tears fall from her face and she looks up at the ceiling. "You devote six months of your life to them faithfully, and what do they do? They cheat on you, with your best friend, in your bed." she sniffles and wipes her eyes. "What is the point of committing to someone when most of the time you come out with a broken heart?"

I sigh heavily and reach out to rub her leg, "Um, I'm sorry. Would you like to talk about it?"

Bo just lays there looking up at the ceiling, "I loved her, or at least I thought I did, and I thought she loved me. The only reason I came to this fucking place is because she said it would be easier for us to be together." tears start to fall more steadily. "But what she meant was "let me give you false hopes because its convent for me." My best friend goes here, she's been here for three years now and I go to my dorm to find them fucking in my bed. Using my toys." she shakes her head and sits up. "But I guess I'm just not good enough, I never have been. Not even for my own parents."

I suddenly feel sorry for this woman, nobody deserves to feel that way about themselves or about life, "Is there anything I could do?"

She wipes her face on her, what looked like a pajama shirt, "Give me a place to stay tonight? They're at the house and I'm only a guest there." she finally looks me in the eyes.

"Um, sure." I nod, taken away by how beautiful she really was, even when she was a sobbing mess. "Let me finish up with this and we can go."

As I turned to walk to my desk Bo grabs my hand, "Thank you." she says softly. I turn and look at her hand in mine, it was soft and warm. "I know I haven't been the nicest person to you with skipping you class and being disrespectful and all, but."

I put my hand up to stop her, "Don't worry about it. I'm a sucker for anyone who needs help." I smile lightly and gently take my hand out of hers, missing the contact instantly.

"Well thank you." she says softly and leans back on the couch.

I nod and go to my desk to wrap up my grading, I didn't know what I was doing letting a complete stranger crash at my place but I remember when something' like that happened to me. "You know," I say looking at Bo, she's passed out on the couch and snoring lightly. I smile to myself and too this opportunity to take her all in.

Bo was a very beautiful woman, more so than I have actually noticed. Her hair was as brown as her chocolate eyes and her lips were plump and pink. I bite my lip at the thought of kissing her. Her neck was lean and you could tell from the rest of her body that she was very toned, either she worked out or she had good genes. Whichever it is I thank god that she's got it. "It's not nice to stare professor." I jump slightly at Bo's voice and blush bright red.

I look down at my papers, "I wasn't, I mean I was just,"

Bo sit up again and waves me off, "It's fine, I'm used to it."

I nod once, "Right. Ready to go?"

She nods and stands up wobbling slightly, "Oh yeah, don't try any funny business. I'm too drunk to enjoy it." she winks and grins at me.

I blush again and grab my briefcase. How did she have this effect on me? I barley knew her and I haven't felt like this since my fiancée. I close my eyes tightly and brush away the memory. Nora had been the first woman I was ever wholly in love with, she showed me a new way of living and love. She continued to do that for me everyday until I caught her in bed with our neighbor.

_"Baby I'm home!" I yell from downstairs, I had gotten an extra hour lunch and decided to surprise my fiancée Nora. "Honey?" I say walking up the stairs. "If you're hiding its not going to work. I know all of your hiding spots." still no answer. I furrow my brow and open my bedroom door and stop. "Nora? What? what is going on?"_

"Lo baby it's not what it looks like." she says panicked, pulling the sheets up to her neck.

I stood in the doorway of our bedroom and drop all my papers on the ground, "Not what it looks like? You're fucking fucking him! In our bed! How is this anything but what it is?!"

"Look I would love to stay and listen to you two fight this out but my wife will be home soon so I need to go." Danny, our neighbor, says getting out of my bed and putting on his clothes.

"Oh that's just fabulous he's fucking married and you're engaged. Let me guess it was an accident? You just feel on him and he just started banging your brains out?" I walk over to the dresser and Danny hurries out of the room grabbing the last of his clothing."How long has this been going on?" Nora just stares at me pulling the sheets closer to her. "How long?" I say through clenched teeth.

She sighs heavily and cringes, "Four months." A lump starts to form in my thought and I lean against the dresser. "Baby I was going to tell you, I was going to I swear."

"When?! After we got married? After we had kids? Or after you got done lying to me after six years?!" tears of anger are streaming down my face. "So all those times you went to the grocery store for four hours at a time you would be with him?"

She nods and gets out of bed wrapping the sheets around her, "Lo I was going to tell you I swear. I didn't want you to find out this way." I scoff. "This has been a long thing coming. You can't stand there and say you didn't see it."

My anger flares and I pick up a vase and throw it at her, she doges it, "How fucking dare you?!"

"Baby stop." she says holding up her hands.

"Don't baby me me! I am not your baby!" I yell throwing other little vases at her. "How could you? How could you do this to me?" I stop and lean against the nearby wall, breathing heavy.

Nora walks over to me and wraps her arms around me, "Baby I'm sorry, I just, I felt lonely. You work all kinds of crazy hours, and even when you are here it's like you're not even here."

I push her off of me and onto the bed. "That's bullshit and you fucking know it!" I stride over to the closet and take out two suitcases. "I've given you nothing but all of me since the day we met, and even more so after YOU asked to get married."

"You don't have leave Lauren. We can work this out. I'm willing to go to counseling, anything you want. We can't throw six years away over one slip up." she starts to panic as I take out clothes and put them in the suitcases. "Honey please stop and listen to me." she grabs my hand and stops me, "I love you Lo please don't leave."

I scoff, "I loved you too Nora, with my whole heart, an even if I could wrap my mind around the fact that it was only one time and it was a mistake, it's the disloyalty that hurts me the most. The violation of the trust. And you know what they say about trust baby," I shove some more clothes into the bag. "It's like a mirror, you can fix it when it's broken but you can still see the cracks in the damn reflexion."

"I love you Lauren and i know you love me too,don't leave me please." she moves closer to me, still clutching the sheets to her chest.

"These bags aren't for me." I say fighting more tears that were making their ways to the surface. "These are for you."

She looks at the bags and back at me, "But I live here. This is my home."

I take my hand away from hers and walk over to the suitcases, closing them, "Correction, you live here, this is my house. I pay bills while you sit here and fuck the neighbors. You don't work and your name isn't on the deed."

"Lauren, you can't do this." she says tears forming in her eyes.

"Actually I can." I grab her bags and throw them down the stairs. "No get out." I point, wiping away my tears.

She sniffles and wipes away some of her tears, "Lauren please don't do this, I'm sorry."

"If you would'nt have done it then you wouldn't have anything to be sorry for." I say through my teeth. "Now get out before I call the cops.

"I need to get dressed." she says sheepishly.

"Your clothes are downstairs. Go ask Danny to use his bathroom." I turn and grab her wrist. "Now get out."

She tries to take her wrist out my hand but I'm too strong for her, "Lauren you're hurting me stop."

"Hurting you?" I laugh darkly. "Thats nothing compared to what I'm feeling inside right now. Now either you get out or I'll force you out."

Nora yanks her wrist away from me and starts down the stairs, "You'll regret this Lauren Lewis I swear to you, you will."

"There's nothing you could do to hurt me more than you already have."

She looks up at me from the bottom of the stairs and grabs her suitcases, "I am sorry Lauren."

I scoff again and turn to go back in my room, waiting for the front door to open and close. When I was sure she was gone I packed up all of my clothes and got ready go to my mothers. There was nothing that could make me feel any better than to have my mother try and cheer me up. My heart was broken just like my home, and I don't think I'll recover.

"Teach?" I hear Bo say softly.

I turn to look at her, "Yes?"

"The light is green." she nods forward.

I smile tightly and fight back the tears that were trying to fight their way to the surface. Memories were the most lethal kind of depression because you remember how things used to be but you're burdened with the inability to figure out how to get it back to how you want it. When I left Nora a piece of me died inside and I closed off my heart to anyone that tried to come in. I glance at Bo, but something about her made me want to let my walls down, and I barely knew her. I sigh heavily and close off my mind, blocking my feelings until I was ready to deal with them, and when that time came I would be alone. I didn't want anyone seeing me at my worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

I helped Bo into my guest room downstairs, "If you need anything my room i upstairs, second door to the left."

She was still drunk so she just slurred words I couldn't understand. "Thanks teach." she says swaying as she walked into the room.

"Do you need any help?" I ask, slightly concerned that she would be more of a danger to herself than others.

Bo takes of her jacket and drops it to the floor, "Um, I don't think I do. I'm not two."

"Alrighty then, those are fresh sheets on the bed and there's a shower in there." I point to the bathroom. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge, it's fully stocked."

Bo tries to take off her shirt and falls into a wall, she laughs, "Ouch."

I roll my eyes and sigh, walking over to her, "Here let me help you."

She squirms to get away from me, "I said no funny business!"

"Be still, you're going to hurt yourself." I say yanking her shirt over her head and gasp at the beautiful sight in front of me. "Um, there you go." I say trying my hardest not to stare.

"Thanks teach, you're a doll." she grabs my hand and shakes it, pushing herself off of the wall. "You can go now." she says.

"Oh right." I say and clap my hands together. "Good night."

"Whatever." she slurs trying to remove her pants.

I nod once and leave the room, but as soon as I close the door I hear a loud bang and swing the door back open. "Dammit." I swear at the sight of Bo laying on the floor laugh uncontrollably. "Are you alright?" I ask running to her side. "Did you hit your head? Are you bleeding?"

She swats at me, "No mother I'm fine, just help me out of these blasted pants." she starts to laugh again.

I tug the pants off of Bo's very toned legs and bite my lip, this woman should be in the dictionary under perfection. Because that's exactly what she was. "There." I say hoarsely and fold her pants before I help her up of the floor and into the bed. "Do you want to be under the blankets?"

She stops laughing for a second and looks at me, "Rachel liked to sleep under the blankets." she whispers.

I roll my eyes and pull back the covers, "Will you be okay?" it wasn't often the I had a gorgeous inebriated woman sleeping in my house. "By yourself I mean."

Bo scoffs, "I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you're asking teach."

I stiffen at her words, "Thats not what I meant, and don't joke about that." I say and pull the blankets up to her chin.

She stares me down, "I wasn't joking. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Like I said before I'll be upstairs if you need anything." I straighten up and go to leave the room once again. "Goodnight."

"Professor?" Bo says as I walk out of the door.

I sigh, "What?"

She pauses and I turn to look at her, "Will you um, could you um,"

"Spit it out what?" I ask getting aggravated.

"Um, can you stay here until I fall asleep?" she asks shyly, eyes watering. "I don't want to fall out if bed and not be able to get back up."

I smile lightly, "Sure, let me go change and get a blanket." she simply nods.

Bo was venerable and she needed a friend, I understood how she felt. After everything with Nora I had no one. I couldn't talk to my mother because she refused to cheer on my "devilish lifestyle choice" and I've never had a best friend who didn't leave. Nora was really the only one I could talk to and I had to fight the urge to call and spill my feeling to her. To tell her that I wanted to forgive her but my heart wouldn't let me. We had a good relationship, until we didn't. Now every time I look my face in the mirror I see someone who has to lie to everyone, even herself, about who she really is. I see someone who is too much if a coward to open up to anyone due to the fear of getting hurt again. Who would want to be inside my mind? My thoughts consume my every activity and I battle with the demons inside of my everyday. Who would want that? To hear about how it gets harder to fight these demons everyday and sometimes I think I shouldn't even be here. No one wants to hear about that. Anyone who I ever thought did just called me crazy and told me I needed help. So I understood how Bo might be feeling and if I could I would save her.

I walk back into the room in my boy shorts and a big t-shirt. "Can I get you something? Hot coco or tea?" I ask Bo walking into the room.

"Um, the sound of anything besides bread or a big greasy burger is so unbelievable unapplealing." she groans and sits up.

I set my blanket and book down on the side table by my favorite chair, "Well I could whip you up a burger if you would like. I'm sure you'd probably be asleep by the time it was done, but it doesn't hurt to try right?"

Bo looks at my exposed legs and I blush slightly, "Um, no please make me a burger, I'll sit in there. If I think too much my brain will fall out my ears." she giggles and waddles out of the bed. "Will there be onions?" she asks.

I turn my head as she stretches, heading out of the room yet again, "If that's what you want sure."

"You know teach, you aren't half bad." Bo says following me out pf the room, not bothering to cover up her bra and panties with clothing.

"Um, thanks, yours not so bad yourself." I chuckle and pad through the kitchen grabbing the ingredients I needed. "So Dennis, what's your story?" I turn and face her to find that she's biting her lip and staring at me.

She snaps out if whatever dirty thoughts she was thinking and clears her throat, "Well I grew up in a small town in Michigan, at eighteen I left. Met a lovely girl by the name of Ashley, she showed my the U.S and ultimately became my first love. She, just like all the others cheated then left. After that I settled in Dallas, Texas and worked a few night clubs." she runs a hand through her hair as I continue to prepare the burgers. "Some stuff with a few guys went pretty bad I had to run to get away from it. I ended up in Washington for about six years, met a few in the closet senators and got out a few tickets and jury duties." she chuckles and winks. "Then I moved to Canada for about two years from there I came here to Illinois and on my twenty-ninth birthday I moved here to Chicago and started attend the university a few months after."

I look up at her shocked, "You're twenty-nine?"

"Yeah teach how old did you think I was?"

"I don't know twenty-two at the least."

Bo starts to laugh, "Really? Are you serious?"

I blush slightly, "You don't look at all your age. And you're a senior in college without a major, I figured you were fresh out of high school and was just getting their standard."

She laughs harder, "Oh professor no, I decided to make my younger years my best and worse ones. Why settle down right away when you can go and see the world?"

I nod and mold a piece of meat into party form, "True, but let me ask you something."

"Go for it."

I knew sober Bo wouldn't be this open with her personal life and I needed to get closer to her so I could get through to her, "Why not just wait until you finished college to travel and meet new people?"

She shrugs and grins, "Before my mom died I remember you telling me, "_Isabeau for you to be committed you have to have the drive to stay in one place, to be with one person. If you don't have the drive then your relationships will fail. Forgive and let yourself love. Don't ever keep your heart locked away to long, you'll forget how to love._" she was a very smart woman my mom, she just got involved with the wrong people a lot." her warm smile fades and turns into a grimace as memories flash across her face. "I miss her." she says softly looking at her hands.

I place a few patties on a skillet and they sizzle loudly, "What happened to her?"

Bo slowly looks up at me and smiles weakly, "She was coming home to me and my new stepdad, I was about seven, and when she got home dad accused her of cheating on him. Mom denied it of course because she loved dad, more than she loved me I thought sometimes." her eyes start to water again. "Mom was the only one that worked, she would leave me at home alone with dad, he was a bad man, I always knew it. He drove my mother insane. That night when mom got home and he was accusing her, he said things to her that I would never want to hear again in my life, as a joke or otherwise." she paused and looks at me. "She was never the same after that, two weeks went by and one night she brought me into her room and pulled me on her lap." Bo's tears start to fall steadily and she looks back down at her hands. "She told me very quietly tears streaming down her beautiful face, "_Pumpkin, mama loves you very much, do you know that?" I nodded and said yes mama. "I want you to know that mama lives you more than anything in this whole wide world. Did you know that sweetheart?_" she's asks. I know that mama, I said."

I flip the burgers and start to prepare them, trying not to cry along with Bo.

"I looked up at her and she brushed my hair out of my face and kisses my face all over. Her lips were shaking and I didn't understand why. Are you okay mama? I ask. "_Yes angel I'll be fine. But I need you to make me a promise. Promise me that after tonight you run okay? You can't stay here with daddy._" where will you be mama? I ask" Bo pauses again and wipes her eyes. "After that she carried me to my room and tucked me in, telling me that she loved me and that everything was going to be alright. I didn't understand why she was saying all of these things, she never said them so frequently."

I put my hands over my mouth noticing where Bo's story was about to go.

"She gave me her locket and a few other things then told me she loved me one more time and said. "_You have to always believe Isabeau, and don't let anyone take your shine."_ I still didn't understand. Not until the next morning."

I place my hand over hers, "You don't have to finish." I say softly.

She shakes her head softly, "I don't have anyone to get it out to, will you let me?" I nod and she continued. "So like every morning I go into mamas room to wake her up so we could make pancakes together." Bo starts to softly sob. "But when I went into her room I found mama peacefully sleeping on the bathroom floor, a bottle of pills spilled out on the floor and a note with my name on it. The note was her apologizing for leaving me and not getting me out of the house and away from my step father. I tried to wake her up, I tried so hard, but she just wouldn't wake up, she just wouldn't move. "_Mama please._" I say shaking her lightly. "_Mama wake up. It's time for breakfast._" she didn't move. I curl up under her arm and cry softly. After a while dad comes in and nudges mom with his foot. "_Damn woman. Get the hell up Isabeau. She was a stupid slut and a terrible mother you shouldn't even be crying over her._" That man was the root of evil, the day mom died her called the police and then collected the insurance. Then he threw me in an orphanage, took everything that my mother gave to me." her hand wonders to her neck and she grabs at the locket. "He didn't get this, I wouldn't let him have it." she takes it off and opens it, leaning against the counter. "This is her." she hands it to me and I look at it. "She was my best friend."

I wipe away a few tears that escaped my eyes and look at the picture, "She was very beautiful." I say hoarsely and run my finger over the picture. "Was that you as a baby?"

Bo giggles, "Yeah, I

it is."

"You were very cute." I look up at her, "And you're really name is Isabeau?"

She nods, "It's my great grandmothers name."

"I like it, it's very original." I had the locket back to Bo and she positions it back around her neck. "You look like her. A lot actually."

She smiles weakly, "Burgers ready?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, you want a beer or a coke?"

"Trying to keep me drunk teach?" she says lightening the mood.

"If I wanted that I'd just break out my good stash." I laugh and wink.

"Thanks, for tonight." she says as I place a burger and a coke in front of her. "It's been a while since I've had friend, and even though we still barely know each other, I would like to call you a friend."

I smile, "Only out of class." I wink at her and take a big bite out of my burger.

"So what's you're story Professor Lauren Lewis?" she asks after taking a big bite of her burger. "How did you become so put together?"

I chuckle, "I'm not as put together as I seem believe me."

"This is really good teach." she says mid chew.

I laugh and her puffy cheeks full of food, "You can call me Lauren. We aren't in school."

She smiles lightly, "Okay, Lauren, these are really good."

"Thank you, it's my Nona's recipe."

"You're Nona?" she's asks confused.

I chuckle, "Yeah, my grandmother."

"Oh okay." she says before finishing off the rest of her food, "Well I'll help you clean up."

I didn't finish all of my burger, I wasn't really hungry so I wrap it up and save it for later, "You don't have to do that Bo."

"Oh shut up and let me help you." she says taking the plates away from me.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Um, I'm all cried out teach." she says glancing back at me and setting the dishes in the sink.

"No no it's nothing emotional." I laugh lightly. "Why didn't you bother to put clothes on when we came out here?"

Bo prepares a sink of dishwater, "Why didn't you?"

I look at my feet and blush, "You know what I meant."

"Well you stripped me remember?" she shrugs, "I'm pretty confident about all of this." she turns and runs her hands down her body.

I look down at my feet again and blush harder, "As you should be."

"Lauren I'm not doing anything you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I know you're not. I just.." I look into Bo's soft brown eyes and sigh, "never mind."

"Okay then." Bo says turning back around to the dishes, "I wash you rinse okay Lewis."

I giggle and walk to stand next to her, "Yes ma'am."

Bo and I successfully clean up the kitchens and even the living room. Afterwards we went decided to part ways and go to bed. "Well, goodnight Bo, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Lauren." she smiles and walks to the side of the bed.

I turn to leave out and forget my book and blanket, "Dammit." I say and turn around.

"What?" Bo asks peeling back the blankets.

"Forgot my book." I say nervously.

Bo walks over to me and I stare at her again, "Why are you so nervous?"

A sigh escapes my mouth as she gets so close I can feel her body heat and smell her sweet vanilla shampoo. I closes my eyes, "Um, I'm not."

She cups my cheek, "Breath Lauren." she whispers getting closer to my lips.

I lean back and get ready for those lips to touch mine. Just as Bo was about to kiss me I chicken out and take a step back, "It's late, I um, I should get to sleep."

Bo sighs and steps away, "Yeah me too. I have an early class."

I nod and grab my things telling Bo good night again before quickly getting up the stairs and to my room. I just almost kissed a student of mine, a very charming and beautiful student. This was a bad I idea, a very bad idea. I should've just gotten her a motel room and payed her to get some food. I was in deep trouble, mainly emotional, and I couldn't just ignore her, she had told me something that she probably has never told another human being ever. I was grateful that she was comfortable enough, probably because of her intoxicated state, to spill that to me. She probably wouldn't let me out of telling her about myself. I'm not really sure were this is was going, it was too early to tell and I don't know if I'm emotionally ready for it. I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair, "What am I going to do?" I think to myself and decide to just force sleep. I take a few sleeping please and set four alarms.

I fell asleep to that moment with Bo playing over in my head and what could've happened. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully she would be back to being a jerk to me. Either way, as long as I got to see and talk to her it didn't matter to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning I gave Bo a ride to the university and went straight to my office. I didn't want to see anyone, mainly because I had somethings to figure out. I may be reading too much into this but I feel like that if I don't explore everything that could happen I might get hit by some crazy shit.

There's a knock on my office door that pulls me back into reality. "Yes?" I say.

"Professor?" Becca walks into the room.

"Becca, how may I help you?"

She was all red and shaky for some reason, "Um, I um, I can't make it tonight."

I look up at her confused, "Okay, why not? I mean I know that's your business I'm just curious." she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

She looks back at the door nervously and then back at me, "Something came up."

I chuckle and stand up, "Well that's fine with me. Some other time I guess."

She looks at the door again and makes her way to it, "Maybe not. I gotta go." Becca swings the door open and rushes down the hallway.

"Okay." I say confused and go to look in the hallway to find Bo leaning against the wall cross from my door.

"Hey teach." she says pushing herself off the wall and over to me. "I didn't know you knew Becca."

I look down the hall where Becca had disappeared, "Not really, she wanted to go to the movies and just cancelled." I look at Bo, "How do you know her?"

She scoffs and walks past me into my office, "Thats the infamous best friend that slept with Rachel." I look at her in shock. "Yup, now close the door before someone gets ideas."

I nod and close the door even though I knew that no matter what would happen people would always talk, "What can I do for you Dennis?"

She sits on my desk and crosses her legs in that way that made my mouth water, "Well I need to ask you a favor, and you don't have to say yes or anything."

"What is it?" I ask in confusion and go sit in my chair, trying not to stare at the long legs next to me.

"Um, well since Rachel and Becca kinda kicked me out I don't really have anywhere to go and I don't really have any..." she paused and looked at her twiddling fingers.

"Bo you're welcome to stay with me if that's what you're asking." I say softly and shrug. "I don't mind."

She smiles wide and moves to sit in front of me on my desk, "Really? Because I mean I could stay at a motel until I get my own place or whatever."

I wave her off my desk, "Don't worry about it, I have a perfectly fine guest room, food, and a shower. I doubt you'll be able to find an affordable hotel room that has half of all of that."

Bo smiles widely and gives me a tight hug accidentally falling into my lap. I gasp slightly in surprise but I didn't immediately push her off of me, I liked the way her warmth consumed me. After a moment of Bo and I looking at each other she leans out of the hug and stands up slowly, "Sorry, I um, tripped."

I run a hand through my hair and blush, "Don't worry about it. When do you want to pick up your things?" I ask trying to change the subject.

Bo steps away from me and puts her hands on her hip, "Do you think we could do that today? I need to shower and I need my jammies."

I chuckle, "Your jammies?"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Yes my jammies, you know the things you sleep in."

I laugh some more and nod, "I'll take you by there, but I'll go in and get it. There's no need to start more drama than necessary."

"I hear ya teach. I hate drama." she swats a hand at me. "And maybe since you and Becca didn't work out, we could go to a movie?"

I look down at my hands and smile, "Bo you know that I'm not supposed to date my students right?"

She scoffs, "Who said it was a date teach? I just wanna go see that new horror movie and have no money to actually see it."

I look up at her and she winks, "What if I just give you the money and drop you off?"

"Um no, that's not how things work around here Lewis." she says sitting on my desk again. "We go to a movie, as friends, we pig out on theatre junk and then go home and have girl time. Ya know what that is right teach?"

I scoff and throw a pen at her, "Fine, but no horror movies. Never been to one and I don't plan on going anytime soon."

"You don't like horrors?" she gasps throwing the pen back at me. "No no, we gotta go see one."

I shake me head and put it back into the cup it was in originally, "No, that is out of the question."

"Oh come on teach, just one scary movie?" she pleads as my door swings open.

"Professor Lewis?" the Dean walks into my office and Bo hops off my desk quickly. He looks at her then me. "You know your class started ten minutes ago."

I glance at the clock and grab my briefcase, "Shit. I'm sorry Dean Martin."

"Professor are you gonna help me out or what?" Bo says trying not to smirk.

I roll my eyes and walk past her, "Fine . I'll meet you here at five."

She salutes me, "Yes sir."

I sigh heavily and walk past the Dean, "What was that?" he asks walking closely behind me.

"What was what?" I ask power walking down the hallway.

"Her sitting on your desk and you two talking casually?"

"She has a habit of sitting on all of my desks." I roll my eyes again. " was asking my help on a personal matter."

"I'm guessing you two are buddy buddy now." he asks.

"Not exactly. She told me a bit about her childhood yesterday." I couldn't let him know she slept over at my house and was moving in without him getting any ideas. "She just has earned some respect for me is all. She's still annoying as hell."

He sighs, "Just keep it professional professor. Wouldn't want to lose a great professor such as yourself."

I nod as we approach my classroom door, "You don't have to worry about it, I'm taking her under my wing as prior your say."

He nods, "Good job then, I'll let you go and teach your class."

"Thank you." I say and walk into my classroom. I didn't really want to be here today, if it were up to me I would just hang out with Bo. It was true that right now our relationship is strictly professional but I couldn't make any promises about the future. It was obvious that Bo and I had an attraction to each other, I just didn't know where it would lead.

Throughout the day Bo would pop into my mind and luckily for me she only had my class Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. It made it easier for me to do my job when she wasn't staring at me with those brown eyes. It would make my life easier if she just didn't have brown eyes at all, but then again if she didn't whatever color she would have I would instantly get attached to those as well. She was like a magnet and I was caught in the force field, unable to free myself. I didn't even know if I wanted to.

At five I went to my office, but Bo wasn't waiting like I thought she would be. I decided to wait a bit for her, so I grab my keys and go to unlock my door only to find that someone has broken the lock. "Great." I whisper and push the door open and see Bo sitting on my desk facing the door.

"It's about time teach." she says with a smile. "Ready to go?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah, let me put these papers up."

"You really do work too much Lauren." she says and I smile at the sound of my name coming out of her mouth.

"Well what can I say, I like my job. Sometimes." I put a few papers into a file cabinet and fix my lock on the door back, "Thanks for breaking into my office by the way." I chuckle.

"I hate waiting outside of places." she shrugs. "Makes people suspect things."

"And breaking into people's offices doesn't?" I say and raise my eyebrow.

"Better than what they could be thinking."

"You really don't like people getting the wrong idea about you do you?" I ask.

She sighs, "No. I care what they think about you. I'm not trying to make you lose your job."

I smile, "Well thank you for looking out for me, but believe me my career is fine."

She shrugs, "I'm just cautious when I like someone."

I smile and nod,"Well, lets go and get this over with." I say.

Bo gets off the desk and walks past me, "By the way, I'll have to get my car from them too."

"You're car? Do you have the keys?" I ask locking my office door.

"Teach if I had the keys do you think I would be telling you about it?"

I laugh, "I guess not."

Bo and I go to my car and I drive us to her old house following the directions she gave me. "This is it." she says as we pull up. "The place where everything turned to shit."

I sigh and put the car in park, "Remember you stay in the car."

She shakes her head no, "You see that red car?" I nod yes. "Thats Rachel's car, the yellow one is mine, she hates when people can't do things face to face so it'll probably be best if I go in."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I ask, concerned about her well being.

She smiles and gets out, "No, just wait here. Most of my stuff is in a box."

I nod and Bo goes into the house. She doesn't bother to close the front door and after a while I hear yelling and glass breaking, "Shit." I swear and get out if the car. "Dennis you okay?" I yell as I approach the door.

"Yeah I'm good, don't come in here." she says muffled.

"Who the hell is that?" I hear a voice say and I go right into the house hoping that I wouldn't get something thrown at me.

"Everything okay in here?" I say calmly, folding my arms across my chest.

"Lauren get out of here." Bo says trying to get Rachel off of her back.

"Hey, get off of her." I say sternly.

Rachel laughs darkly, "What are you gonna do? Blush me to death."

I smirk and walk further into the house, "I'm not at work anymore so if you don't let her go you'll have a major problem on your hands." I shrug, "So as I said before, let her go."

Rachel laughs again and throws Bo into a wall, stunning her for a minute. "Oh really?" she says walking into my personal space. "And what exactly are you going to do?" she asks running her hand up my leg.

"You really don't want to do that." I say but she just laughs and lets her hands drift slowly up my body. "Your choice." I say and grab her wrist twisting it behind her back.

She screams in pain, "Let go of me." she tries to get out of my grip.

"Bo get your things and put them in the trunk." I say quickly.

Bo stagers up and nods, "Hold her, if you let her go she's going to flip shit."

"I got it just go." I tighten my grip on Rachel.

"Oh lady you don't know who you're fucking with right now." she says with a dark chuckle. "Bo where'd you find this one a fighting ring?"

Bo ignored her and went through the house putting things in bags, "You know insulting people just because you don't like what you see in the mirror never got anyone anywhere."

Rachel chuckles once again, "She's a slut and a worthless piece of shit. Thats why no one ever stays."

My anger flares and I turn Rachel around grabbing her throat, "You don't know anything about her obviously." I push her into a wall and punch her once in the stomach. "She has more worth than you do in a strand of DNA in your whole being."

Bo shuffles into the room, "Lauren I need my car keys, she probably has them."

I look at Bo then back at Rachel, "Come on Rach, give us the keys."

"Fuck you." she says before spitting in my face.

I wipe my face and chuckle. "Give me the me the keys Rachel." I say and punch her in the stomach again.

"Give me the damn keys Rachel." Bo says walking up behind me. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere you or your little body guard will never find it." she says.

Bo scoffs and pushes me gently out of the way, "You think I forgot your weakness baby?" she says softly while running her hand down into Rachel's pants.

"Bo." I say feeling awkward.

"It's not what you think just give me a sec." she says glancing at me then back at Rachel. "Give me the keys Rach."

Rachel shakes her head and tries to get away from Bo, "You can't jut sex your way into getting your shit back."

"Oh can't I?" Bo kisses her neck and Rachel closes her eyes. "The keys."

Rachel sighs and presses her hips into Bo, "No." I stand at the door watching all of this go on, secretly wishing that it was me Bo was kissing on and touching on..

Bo puts her hand deeper into Rachel's jeans pulling a gasp from her, "The keys Rach." she says again but Rachel just shakes her head. "Alright." Bo pushes her body into Rachel's making her moan loudly. I look away and go to stand outside, there was no way I could watch that and not dream about it being me later. I could still hear Rachel's moans outside and I hear Bo talking to her. "Gimme the keys and I'll finish you."

"Key chain under the sink." Rachel moans.

"Thanks babe, now I'm going to leave just like this and if you ever come after me or anyone else I may care about you'll be sorry." I hear a cabinet open and close. "See ya later Rach."

Bo comes out of the house with a box and a few bags, "You ready?" I ask.

She nods and smiles tightly, "Yeah, help me out?"

I grab the box Bo was holding and walk over to her car, "The back seat or the trunk?"

"Back seat is fine." she says unlocking the doors. "I'll follow you back to your place."

"Thats fine." I say after sitting the box where Bo wanted it.

I start to walk away when Bo calls after me, "I'm sorry about all of that, I didn't mean for you to see,"

I couldn't look at her for some reason, "Don't worry about it lets go." say walking over to my car. I really didn't know what I was getting myself into, and I'm still not sure what to do about this Bo situation. When she wasn't being an ass I liked being around her, and even when she was I still liked her. Whatever was going on here I needed to figured it out before either one of us messed it up.

When Bo and I get back to my apartment and get all of her things settled in I make us some more burgers, "You okay?" she asks. I had been on mute since we had gotten all of her stuff.

I glance at Bo then back at the meat I was preparing, "Um, yeah I'm fine why?"

She comes and stands next to me, putting some olive oil on the pan, "You've been really quiet since we got back."

"I'm just thinking that's all." I say placing a meat patty on the pan.

There's a silence for a minute, "You want to talk about it?" I look up at her in confusion, "I mean, you let me open up to you and I feel like a small amount of the burden I carry has been lifted. Maybe it'll do you some good too." she says sincerely.

I look into Bo's warm brown eyes. How did we get here so quickly? I wouldn't have even thought this was possible. Me having a friend and that friend being Bo of all people.

I sigh, "I need a drink first."

"I'll get it." she says. "Where is it?"

"The office closet." I point to the room on the other end of the kitchen.

Bo nods and disappears into the room, I sigh heavily again. I haven't opened my heart to anyone in a very long time, not since Nora actually. It's been a while, ten years to be exact, and here I was thirty-one years old and I haven't let my heart out of its cage yet.

"I didn't know which one to grab so I just got the Chardonnay." Bo says walking back into the room. "Glasses?"

"In the cabinet over there." I point and Bo goes to get them out. "These will be done in about five minutes."

"Alright. Do you mind if I go take a quick shower? I feel gross." she tugs at the bottom of her shirt.

I nod, "No problem."

She smiles and walks into the guest room, taking off her top as she closed the door. I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair, letting them rest on the back of my neck. It was going to be a long night.

Twenty minutes pass and Bo finally comes out of her room, dressed in grey sweatpants and a white tank top with no bra. I bite the inside of my mouth at the beautiful sight that was her. "Sorry I took so long, that water pressure is fabulous."

I smile lightly, "No problem, I got a little hungry and just finished my burger from last night but yours is still warm in the microwave."

"Thanks and the wine." she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh right." I pull up the bottle from my feet. "Here, and glasses are on the counter if you wouldn't mind grabbing them for me."

Bo smiles widely and I notice a cute small dimple on her face. It added to her beauty and made me bite the inside of my mouth again. "No problem teach." she says. There's some rattling and Bo comes to sit on the couch next to me, placing the glasses on the coffee table.

"Hit me bartender." she says with a wink holding out both glasses.

I chuckle and pour us both a glass of Chardonnay, taking mine into my hand. "This is my favorite thing to drink."

"Chardonnay?" Bo asks mid bite.

I sip the wine and it slides smoothly down my throat. I close my eyes enjoying the warm feeling that spreads from my stomach to my whole body, then nod.

Bo giggles, "I can tell, you look like someone's kissing your neck."

I blush and choke slightly, "Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome." Bo says with a smirk and sets her half eaten burger down. "So, Professor, what's your back story?"

I chuckle, "Its actually quite a story, I've loved I've lost. My dog don run away." I look up at her and giggle.

"Seriously, I spilled my guts. It's time for you to give a little." she says placing a hand on my knee.

I take a big gulp and set the glass on the coffee table, "Where do you want me to start?"

Bo takes a sip from her glass and curls her legs into herself, "Well you can start by telling me how you got this lovely apartment."

I scoff, "You want the long version or the readers digest one?"

"Whichever is fine with me." she sips again. "I just want to get to know you Lauren."

I look into her eyes and nod, "Okay, well I was engaged to be married about ten years ago. Her name Nora, I thought she was the love of my life. That was until I came home one day and found her having sex with our male neighbor." I look down at my hands. "It was two weeks before we were supposed to get married and the day of the engagement party. She told me that her cheating on me was a mindless mistake and that I should've seen it coming, I kicked her out. She threw a fit and said I would regret it. I never thought she would actually live up to her word because the one thing Nora never did was keep promises." I pause. "But one night I was entertaining a female friend of mine and in the middle of everything I started to smell smoke and noticed that there was a fire coming out of my kitchen and into my living room." I pause again and look up and Bo's shocked expression. "I grabbed the girl and we tried our hardest to get out but Nora had boarded up the doors and the only windows that didn't have flames in front of them were upstairs." I grab my glass and finish it off, pouring me a second and sipping. "Then I remember that there was tree outside the day room that we could use to get out of the house. It took some effort and by the time we actually got out of the house it was consumed in flames. I ran to the front of the house and saw Nora speed off. Firemen came and put the fire out, the friend I was with never spoke to me again and Nora got off with a slap on the wrist since it was her first offense and she managed to cover her tracks."

Bo sips her wine again, "But isn't she the one that cheated?" I nod. "Then why was she so upset with you?"

I shrug, "I'm not really sure. I tell myself it's because I wouldn't let her use me for her selfish needs anymore. Nora didn't work, I always went to work, even got a second job to pay for all the things that she wanted but I couldn't afford to give her. Overdue credit card bills and all of that shit." I pause for a second. "I never complained or said anything to her because I loved her. I gave up four years of my life to be with her, shut my parents out and let go of so many people all for her. We planned to have a family, children, but when I walked in on her fucking him...everything went down the drain."

"I can understand that." Bo says motioning for me to pour her anything drink. "I mean you devoted so much time to her, changed who you were to meet her standards on what she thought you should be like and she just took it for granted."

I lean my glass towards her and point, "Exactly, and now I know that when my mom told me that no matter what don't ever change yourself for someone you love, she was right. You change into someone you swore to yourself you would never become." I look at my hands again. "Then when it's all over you can't even look at yourself in the mirror. You don't even have the drive to take those walks in the park or go take a swim in the lake. Everything you used to feel inside is just gone."

Bo puts her hand on my cheek and wipes away a few tears I didn't notice fall. "It's okay Lauren."

I shake my head and chuckle, gulping down my Chardonnay. "It's not actually. You know what hell I've been going through for the past ten years?" she shakes her head no. I'm not really sure why I'm telling her this but it feels good to let it all out for once. "I had to move to a completely different state to get away from Nora and her bullshit, and the worse part? This whole time you're the only person to hear any of this. Growing up I had no one, not even my parents, and now that I'm older I still have no one." I scoff and look back up at Bo. "I don't have mirrors anywhere upstairs you know why?" she sakes her head again and I lift up my shirt and point to my scars. "Any time I did I would do this. Every. single. time."

Bo gasps and covers her mouth, her eyes glassy. "Lauren."

"I hate what I see in the mirror, and I hate what the voices in my head tell me." I'm fighting against sobs now. "These aren't even the worst ones." I hold out my wrist and point at the pale white line across my left wrist. "I went into a coma because of this. Four days. I was ready to end it. I really was." I say softly. "I'd rather die than live a life of so much despair and unhappiness when I did nothing to deserve it in the first place."

Bo grabs my wrists, her fingers damp and kisses them both. "Don't do that to yourself." I look at her in shock as she kisses both wrists again. "Don't." she whispers and looks back up at me. "No one deserves to be driven to that point. I understand that that's not all of what happened and I know that you can't change the past, but if you ever need someone to talk to you can always talk to me. Even though we are still kind of strangers."

I look down at her hands holding mine and memories flash through my mind, forcing a heavy sob out of my mouth. I bring my hands up to my face and then I feel Bo's strong arms around me. She strokes my hair and kisses the crown of my head, whispering encouragement and "everything will be alright"'s to me. It was the first time in a long time that I had actually cried, cried to the point that I needed a glass of water for my throat. I needed this, I needed to just sit and cry.

The next morning I wake up laying on the couch with a blanket warped around me and a plate of breakfast on the coffee table in front of me. I sit up and stretch, I must have cried myself out last night because my eyes hurt and I desperately needed a toothbrush.

Next to the plate of bacon and eggs was a note. I pick it up and read it chewing on a piece of bacon, "Teach, I forgot something that might make you feel better at Rachel's, I'll be back by noon." I set the note down and glance up at the clock, it was two. I'm guessing Bo hadn't made it back so I go check her room, nothing.

"Damn." I swear, Rachel probably picked another fight with Bo and wasn't letting her go. After a while of inner debating I decide to go and make sure everything was alright. First I had to take a shower and get dressed in something other than my day old clothes.

"Can't believe I'm doing this on my day off." I murmur to myself as I pull up to Rachel's house.

I put the car in park I see Bo come out of the house, kissing Rachel deeply before turning and noticing me sitting in the car. She just looks at me and I put the car back into drive and speed off back to my apartment. I can't believe I let her do this to me, this is why I never let anyone into my head, into my anything. They always fucked me over leaving my in the dust. I was done, I was completely and utterly done with all that was this fucked up world, where people only cared about themselves and what they wanted. I was done.

A while after I had seen Bo and Rachel I woke up to Bo patting me on the face an a cold stream of water hitting my face, "God dammit Lauren wake up." I hear her yell faintly. I flutter my eyes and open roll my eyes around, trying to make out my surrounding. "Lauren?" Bo says. I roll my head from side to side and mumble for her to leave me alone. "We aren't doing this right now." she says scooping me out of the tub and onto the floor in what I think is my bedroom. "What were you thinking Lauren? Why would you do that?" I hear her ask.

I don't answer but I know why I did it. I was tired, tired of everything. Tired of the lies and the games, of all of the deception that came along with so many people that I have met. I was just tired and worn out, utterly emotionally drained. I wanted to sleep forever.

Bo takes off all of my clothes and dries me off. I don't protest or try to assistant her, I just let her dry and clothed me. "There you go." she says putting me in the bed, pulling the blankets back over me.

"Why are you here?" I finally say hoarsely. "It's obvious you've been just mooching off of me this whole time." I pause. "Just like Nora."

"Lauren what are you talking about?" she asks cupping my cheek.

I slap her hand away, "You lied to me. You made me trust you." I cry. "I let you in and you just lied, just like all of the rest."

"Lauren I don't know what you're talking about." Bo says softly.

Tears start to stream down my face, "You were with her, Rachel. You were with her."

"Well yeah Lauren she's my ex. I was with her before I moved in." she says playing innocent.

"You know what I mean. I saw you Bo, I fucking saw you so don't try to pull that I'm just imagining it crap because I know what I saw."

Bo sighs heavily and tries to take my hands again, I push her away. "Lauren it's not what you think."

I chuckle, "Really? Then what is it then? Please explain to me. Because I am clueless why someone would make another person trust them, make them feel comfortable and the. go and do some bullshit like that. So please explain."

She sighs and again and walks over to my dresser, "I forgot to get something and Rachel wouldn't give it back to me, I had to do a few things for her before she gave it back." she turns around holding up a small diary like book. "I needed to get this back." Bo walks over to me and kneels on the side of the bed, placing the book in my lap. "My mothers diary. I know the feeling Lauren, believe me when I say I have been there. The things in this book gave me encouragement to go on, to have hope for something better. It may not be the word of whatever god there is out there but it's pretty damn powerful." She pause and looks into my eyes, "I told you I was going to get something to make you feel better and that's what I did."

I look at the book and run my hand over the smooth leather cover, "You aren't lying to me?" I whisper.

"No Lauren, I did what I had to do to help you. I'm not one to lie about things." she says softly.

Putting my hands over my face I a cry softly, "I'm so sorry Bo. I really am. I didn't want you to seem me like this."

Bo pulls me into a hug, "It's quite alright, I just don't want to see what happened to my mom happen to you." she pauses. "You've become very important to me Lauren." she lets me go and cups my cheek.

I lean into her touch and close my eyes, "And you to me."

Bo sighs and rubs her thumb over my cheek, "I'm sorry Lauren." she whispers.

"No I'm sorry. I have this habit of jumping to conclusion that I've never gotten under control." I lean away from her hand and run my hand through my wet hair. "Thank you."

She stands up and smiles, "It's no problem. Now I'll go and rent some movies and get some junk food, that always makes me feel better."

I nod and laugh, "That sounds great." I say looking into my bathroom and frowning.

"It'll be okay teach, you just gotta believe that you deserve better. And you do, we all do." Bo says before walking out of my rom and closing my door.

I am such an idiot. I don't know what it was but somewhere in me always needs to find the bad in people before they can hurt me with it. And here Bo was, just trying to help and I treated her like everybody else who had entered my life. I guess I should probably stop dwelling on my past or I was going to ruin any future with anyone I could care about. But first, I would have to deal with my built up emotions. Something tells me that if I do that I could finally be happy, and I was so ready for that.

**Wow you guys are amazing! I lobe refresh your feedback! I'm trying hard to get more chapters for Lady Of My Heart up but I keep running into walls, just give me some time and the next update will be worth the wait I promise. Thanks again you guys c:**


	4. Chapter 4

Bo and I had sat in my room for the rest of the day watching old horror movies and a few chick flicks. It was really nice to have a friend that I could just sit back with and have a good time. To make me forget about all of the bad things.

Around eight Bo fell asleep next to me and in the middle of her sleep she rolled over, laying her head in my lap and cuddling my legs. It caught by surprise and I flinched slightly before smiling lightly to myself, Bo was like a child, a full grown beautiful child. The urge to run my hand through the dark strands overcame me before I could stop myself. Running my hand through Bo's hair she stirs slightly and I stop mid stroke. She settles back, chest moving up and down slowly with each breath. I continue to run my hand through her hair and let my thoughts drift to what was to come.

I wasn't really sure if I wanted to get involved with anyone, especially with Bo. It was obviously clear that I wasn't emotionally ready to open up to someone and give them enough trust that a healthy relationship needed. Bo seemed so put together, even though I know she isn't, she makes everybody think that she is and I admired that. I could hide my feelings to a certain extent but after a while it would bubble over and anyone who looked at me could read me like an open book.

I sigh heavily and sink my head back into the pillow, letting my hand sit on Bo's head. Maybe sleep could help me clear up my thoughts, it always seemed to help me when I needed it most. Thoughts of my past flood my mind and I drift into a sleep filled with oddness and confusion.

The last dream I remember is Bo whispering my name in my ear, "Lauren, wake up." dream Bo says and I smile. "Hey beautiful wake up." she kisses me on the forehead. "Lauren." dream Bo says again before kissing my cheeks and then finally kisses my lips softly. "Pst wake up." I hear her whisper again and then I feel a not so soft kiss on my lips that pulls me out of my dream.

My eyes snap open and Bo is looking down at me with a light smile, "What are you doing?" I whisper hoarsely sitting up.

Bo shrugs and sits up, I notice she is straddling me. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes. Well I watched you sleep for the first seven." she smiles and blushes. "You're very beautiful Lauren."

I blink my eyes quickly and rub them, "So what I was dreaming just now wasn't a dream?"

She smirks, "That depends teach, what were you dreaming?" she asks moving to sit next to me.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, um," I fold the blankets back and get out of bed quickly. "Im gonna go take a shower."

"I'll be downstairs. Do you want some grub? I could go and work my magic on your kitchen." she smiles again.

"Um, sure go ahead." I say awkwardly and walk into my bathroom room quickly the door and leaning against it. I immediately become anger with myself, I just had a beautiful woman who I have been wanting to kiss since her first night here hovering over me and what did I do? I excused myself to go take a shower. I could be having probably the best sex of my life right now, but no, I had to be a square. "This fucking sucks." I think to myself as I step into the steady stream of luke warm water, my skin was hot and I needed to cool down.

I should'nt even be thinking about having Bo in that way, I barely know her, yet I feel like I've know for my whole life and spending all of this time with her didn't make it any better. It's like we were just friends getting to know each other but I would catch myself staring at her and thinking about what I wanted to do with her. I wanted her mouth on my skin, every part of me. I wanted her to touch me and I wanted to touch her. Every time I even thought of Bo's hands on me I just wanted to melt.

I close my eyes and feel her here, she isn't but it feels like she is. The smell of her shampoo fill my nose and my hands slowly make light circles all over my body, my skin heating up as I did. I see Bo's brown eyes looking at me, those brown eyes. This was a fantasy but it felt so real. My eyes flash open in panic but there's no Bo there. I close them back relaxing and continue my fantasy, touching myself the way I wished Bo would. Good thing she was downstairs, I didn't want her to hear me. Continuing with my pleasure I slide down while the shower is running, making a loud thud, I don't falter the movement of my fingers. I had put Bo right on top of me in my head, she was whispering my name and how beautiful she thought I was. I didn't want it to stop and I tell myself that it won't but as I get close to my release I hear the door to my bathroom open, I ignore it, until I notice that Bo is leaning against the counter biting her lip.

I stop the movement of my fingers and close my legs,"Don't mind me teach, I could learn from you judging by all the noise you're making up here." Bo says lowly biting her lips again.

"Bo?" I whisper. She nods and licks her lips slowly, "You can't be in here."

"You're right I'll go." she says with a smirk and then disappears out of my line of sight.

I hear the door click but even though Bo said she was leaving I could feel her in the room and I tell myself that I should stop and grab for my towel and yell at Bo for barging in. I tell myself these things but I don't listen, I was so close and I would just be a cranky bitch if I stopped now. So I block the real Bo out and and finish myself off with fantasy Bo. I moan loudly and grab at the edge of the tub before I come crashing down and get up to turn the water off. It wasn't the real thing but it would have to do.

"I know you're still in here." I say grabbing a towel and getting out of the shower. "You don't have to hide."

After a long pause Bo steps forward from behind my shelf, "I really am sorry Lauren, I just, you're just..." she sighs heavily and runs a hand through her hair. "You make me nervous and it makes me want to I don't know show off or be more of a badass." she shrugs.

I sigh and wrap my towel around me tighter, "I don't like that you saw that or even heard it. I am so embarrassed, you have no idea."

"I know and I am sorry, I just couldn't resist seeing you unravel like you just did." she looks down at her feet then back at me. "You're very beautiful Lauren."

I blush and push my hair to one side, "Lets just put it behind us and I can get dressed."

Bo nods and opens the door, "No problem teach." then she leaves.

I run in my room, double checking that there isn't anyone here and call my mother. Even though I know she doesn't approve she would still give me advice if I asked her for it. "Hello?" my mother answers on the third ring.

"Mom?" I say shakily.

"Hello sweetheart, is everything alright?" she asks.

I shake my head to myself while rummaging through my dresser drawers, "Um, yes and no."

"What's the matter dear?"

I pause and then sigh, "I met someone mom."

My mother squeals slightly, "Thats great sweetheart, how is it going with him?"

"Well we aren't together." I pause again. "She's a new student of mine."

"Oh," she says, disappointment ringing I'm her voice. "It's a woman?"

"Yes mom we've been going over this since I was seventeen."

"Okay, well finish your story."

I sigh again and run a hand through my hair, "Her name is Bo, she's a new student of mine. She's rude, obnoxious and pisses me off to no end."

"Then why?" my mother asks confused.

"Because she also beautiful and charming, and she makes me laugh." I sigh again remembering our heartfelt moments together. "And she knows mom, she knows about the hospital and she hasn't left. She's been helping me more than anyone has in my life and I still barely know her. She doesn't judge me and I feel like I can be my actual myself around her. And you know what the best part about it is mom?"

"What?" she says.

"She has been through a lot just like me, battled with herself just like me. I finally have found someone who doesn't say they understand when they really don't. She really understand mom."

My mother sighs heavily, "And why would this be bad? You said it was good and bad."

"Thats the thing." I say with a chuckle, "She reminds me so much of Nora. The way she smiles at me, the way she brushes her hair out of her face. It reminds me of Nora."

"Lauren, that girl was the reason you were in the hospital in the first place. Why would you go to someone who is just like her? Are you trying to repeat history?" she starts to raise her voice.

"No mom that's not what I want." I sigh. "She's like Nora in small ways, but she's completely different from her. Bo is just...she's the beez kneez mom." I smile hard.

My mother giggles, "Sweetheart I haven't heard you say that since you were three."

I look out the window and smile to myself, "She gives me butterflies mom, I haven't felt this way about a person since my engagement."

"I know sweetheart and you know I don't like all of this." she pauses. "But if you're happy I'll just have to look at it as a good thing. Im glad that things are turning up for you. It makes me happy that I might not have to worry about you being alone in that apartment."

"Yeah my privacy has been penetrated as of ten minute ago." I scoff.

"What do you mean?"

I chuckle, "Bo walked in on me in the shower, at an inappropriate time." I grimace.

My mother just laughs, "Im guessing she stayed over."

"See mom that's the other thing, she's sort of living with me now."

"Lauren Elizabeth Lewis!" she screams and I hold the phone away from me still being able to hear her. "You let a stranger move into your house? What if she's a serial killer? What if she does drugs? What if she's just there to get you fired from the university?"

I put the phone back to my ear,"Mom that's not why she's here, her ex cheated on her and kicked her out, I couldn't just let her be homeless, you taught me better than that."

Mother sighs again and I hear my dad ask if breakfast was ready, "I know I did honey and I have to go before your father comes and tries to eat the whole kitchen."

I chuckle, "Okay mom, I love you."

"Love you too cupcake." she makes kissing noises then hangs up the phone.

I toss my phone on my unmade bed and grab some clothes, not worrying about under clothes. I just wanted to eat, sleep some more, and then eat again. It was my last day off of the weekend and I planned on enjoying it by doing absolutely nothing at all.

When I open my room door I am enveloped by a delightful smell, "Mmmm what's cooking in here?" I say walking into the kitchen.

Bo turns around and smirks at me, "Just an old recipe for chili my mom had. It's the bomb."

"The bomb?" I giggle. "Who says that anymore?"

"Well obviously me teach." she pops a saltine cracker into her mouth. "Obviously."

I laugh again and go stand next to her noticing that she's wearing cheer shorts and a white tank top that rode up with her every movement. "Lets cheer?" I ask reading the back of her short.

Bo sticks her rear-end out and shakes it slightly, reigniting my desire for her all over again, "Yeah I was team captain back in high school."

"Shut up you so were not." I laugh eating a saltine.

"I so was," she lets the spoon she was stirring with sit in the pot and she walks to the wide open space in my living room. "Watch and learn teach." she winks and does a few backflips and lands into a perfect split. "Tadaa!" she says holding her hands up.

I look at her shocked, "Wow, that was amazing, I can't even do a split."

"Really?" she says getting up and walking back over to me. "By the look of your legs I'd think you were very limber." she winks.

I look down and blush, "Right, well as far as I know I'm not."

Bo steps into my personal space and reaches behind me, making her lips seemingly touch mine, "Maybe someone hasn't pushed you enough." she whispers.

I fidget a little and sigh, "I guess not." I say staring at Bo's pink lips.

She steps away and puts the diced onions into the chili, "Breath Lauren." she says grabbing some spices and putting the into the chili. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and excuse myself from the kitchen.

I go into my office and lean against the door letting out a big sigh before going to sit on the couch. This was insane, there is so much sexual tension between Bo and I it makes me sweat. Every time I look at her I picture her on top of me and I catch her stares that make it worse. The way her brown eyes dilate and she bites her lips drove me to the edge. I try and give her vibes that I don't want her in that way but I know I've been failing miserably. I wanted her and I wanted her now, strangers be damned. And just like she could hear my thoughts Bo walks in my office with two bowls of chili.

"You okay?" she asks closing the door with her foot.

I get up and walk over to her, trying not to stare too hard. "I will be." I say lowly and take the food from Bo end set it on the file cabinet.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it just let me." I whisper pushing Bo against the door.

"Okay." she whispers.

I sigh and bring my lips to Bo's, kissing her softly. Her lips are as soft as I imagined they'd be and I moan softly at the contact. I push my body into Bo's harder and her hands go in my hair and mine on both of her cheeks. She pulls me closer into her and I lick her lip asking to come inside. Bo quickly opens her mouth wider and our tongues melt together. Bo moans lowly and wraps her arms around my neck. I drop my hands to her hips and squeeze them before I wrap my arms around her. It was finally happening, Bo's mouth would be on me and I wouldn't have to fantasize about it anymore. I wrap my arms around Bo tighter and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me and I walk over to the desk and sit her on it.

She giggle, "Damn teach you're stronger that you look."

"Shut up." I whisper and put my mouth back on hers.

Bo's hands go under my tank top and I gasp at her warm hands on my cold skin. She finds my weak spot just above my hip and traces light circles on it. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer to me. Bo breaks the kiss and kisses my jawline to my neck. I sigh as her soft lips kiss my neck and then I feel her teeth on me. A loud moan escape my mouth and I put my hands in Bo's hair, pulling it lightly.

"Lauren." Bo whispers in my ear, her breath sending chills down my spine. "Why are you doing this?" I whimper and arch into her. "Answer me or I'll stop."

"I want you." I sigh. "I've wanted you since that night you stayed over."

Bo chuckles and bites my earlobe, "I don't think we should."

"What? Why?" I say in panic.

She pulls back and looks into my eyes, "You could lose your job because of this. I don't want to be the reason baldy fires you."

"I don't care about that Bo. I want you and I want you now." I step back and take of my clothes so I'm standing naked in front of her. "And if you can look at me and say you don't want me too then I'll take my food and go upstairs."

Bo's eyes rake over me and she hops of the desk and walks over to me, "Wow." she whispers taking her index finger and running it slowly and lightly down my body.

"So are you we doing this? I hate playing games and I don't plan on doing it with you. I like you Bo, more than I can admit to myself and I want this."

"Shut up." she says and pushes me to a wall, pinning my there.

I smile against her mouth as I bite her bottom lip. Bo moans and pushes harder into to me. "Are you sure about this?" she asks.

I take her hand and put it between my legs, "What do you think?" I whisper against her lips.

Bo's mouth falls open and she licks her lips, "Oh my god Lauren."

I smirk and pull her mouth to mine as her fingers start to move slowly around my sex. I push myself into Bo's hand and she presses harder on me making me cry out. The steady circles of Bo's finger was driving me crazy and soon she is on her knees in front of me. I put my leg on her shoulder to give her better access and her tongue presses against me. I put my hands on my breast and look down at Bo's face. "Oh my god." I say brushing the hair out of Bo's face. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you baby." she says before putting her mouth back on me.

The flicks of her tongue are so good but when I feel her put two fingers in me I nearly collapse on the ground. I moan loudly and buck my hips against Bo's mouth and fingers, meeting her rhythm. I tell Bo not to stop and she doesn't, her tongue goes faster and pushes hard and she pushes her fingers in deeper. "Fuck!" I scream and fall to the ground as my body clenched around Bo. I buck harder and then stiffen as I come crashing down hard, moaning loudly.

"Oh my god." I sigh as Bo slides out of me and kisses her way up my body.

"You are so beautiful." she kisses me and I taste my own excitement. "I could watch you like that all day." I smile against her lips and push her on her back. "This should be good." she giggles as I kiss my way up her legs.

Bo whimpers at my lips on the inside of her thigh and brings her hands to my hair. I smile when I see that her desire is just as great as mine. Teasing her slightly Bo brings her hips up to my mouth telling me that she wants me. I gladly cover Bo's sex with my mouth moaning slightly at her taste. She presses herself into me rotating her hips slowly. I look up at Bo, she is propped up on her elbows looking down at me with her mouth formed in the perfect O. The sight of her nearly makes me convulse again, but I clench my thighs together and continue to focus on bringing Bo her release. I slide two fingers with ease inside of her and she throws her head back, moaning. "Come up here." she whispers motioning for me to come to her. I crawl up to Bo's beautiful face, keeping my hand where it was. She pulls me into a deep kiss and bucks against my hand harder making me quicken my pace. Bo throws her head back and grabs absently at the carpet. "Oh fuck!" she yells holding on to my arm. I lick my lips as I watch Bo completely unravel under me, she was truly beautiful in whatever she was doing. Her breath catches in her throat and looks me into my eyes, "Don't look away. Don't stop." I kiss Bo again and then pull away to honor her request. Her brown eye lock on mine and I see all of the pleasure ripple through her, "Kiss me." she says. I do what she says and she moans against my mouth, bucking harder. She breaks the kiss and moans loudly again, tightening around my fingers.

After a moment Bo falls limp under me and I roll over to her side, breathing heavy and staring at the ceiling. "Wow." I sigh.

"Right? I thought my head was going to explode for a second there." she chuckles and rolls over to lay her head on my chest.

"So much for he couch over there huh?" I chuckle.

"Oh look at that. I didn't even notice it."

I run my hand through Bo's hair and down her back, "I don't even know how to explain that. Wow."

"Same to you teach." she says tracing light circles on my hip. "So what does this mean?"

I couldn't concentrate with her touching me like she was, "What does what me?"

"This. Us. What does this mean?"

"Um," my concentration was out of the window and I put my hand over hers. "I can't concentrate when you're doing that."

She giggles, "Sorry."

"And this um, I don't really know. What do you want it to mean?" I ask uncertain.

Bo pauses and looks up at me, "Im not sure actually."

I brush some hair out of her face, "Well how about we don't try to label it just yet. Give it some time and see where it goes."

Bo nods, "Sounds like a plan."

I nod and lean down to kiss her. "Now are we going to lay here or are we going to go eat what you cooked?"

She climbs on top of me and hovers over my mouth, "How about neither?"

I smile and kiss her, "That could work."

Bo and I stayed in my office a little longer that I thought but we enjoyed each other very much. I wasn't sure what was becoming of the relationship we were having but I knew sooner or later I would have to define it. All I really know is it feels good to feel wanted, and it feels good to want another.


	5. Chapter 5

I am pulled out of a dream about Bo and I sailing on a boat by the ringing of my phone, "Hello?" I say sleep still in my voice.

"Dammit Lauren I've been calling you all morning!"

"Dean?"

"Yes, you're about to lose your job if you keep this up. You missed your two morning classes."

"Shit, I'll be there in thirty minutes, I took some sleeping pulls last night." I say looking over at Bo who is peacefully sleeping next to me.

"Just be here, and before you leave come to my office." he hangs up the phone.

I set my cell down on the nightstand I rub the sleep out of my eyes, "Bo." I whisper shaking her lightly. "Honey wake up, I'm in deep shit."

Bo rolls over and smiles lightly at me before yawning, "What's going on?"

"Bo I missed my two classes, Dean just called me. Im in deep shit." I get out of bed and look for something decent to put on.

"Oh shit teach I'm sorry." she says getting out of bed and standing next to me. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's fine." I say taking my clothes off and putting on a red suit dress. "Zip me up?"

Bo turns me around and zips up my dress, "Wow. You look amazing."

I give her a peck on the lips and smile, "Thank you. Can you get my lipstick out of the nightstand while I put my hair up?"

"Yeah sure." She walks off and I hurry into the bathroom. I didn't have time to actually do my hair so I brush it through and put it into a tight bun.

Bo walks into the doorway and leans on the frame, lipstick in hand. "Cherro." she hands it to me. "You know I never pegged you for the bun type."

"Bo the first day I met you my hair was in a bun." I glance at her and back at the picture that I often used as a mirror.

"That may be true but I was to busy looking at your ass." she gives me a hard smack and I jump before turning around.

"You think you can just spank me and get away with it?"

"I don't know turn around." she smirks and I ignore her walking out of the bathroom. Bo smack my ass again.

I whirl to look at her, "If I wasn't about to be late you would get it."

She bites her lip, "Well maybe I'll let you attempt to get me when you get home tonight."

I pull on my shoes and walk over to her to give her a little kiss, "I might have a headache tonight."

"Whatever Lewis you can't stay away."

"Is that a challenge ? Because I assure you I will win." I squint and put my hands on my hips.

Bo chuckles, "If I wasn't so attracted to you then yes I would like to make it a challenge but since you're so damn fine ," she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "I wouldn't dream of not touching you."

I smile and give her a kiss, leaving my lipstick on her face, "Wash up for me babe." I wink and go downstairs.

"Not without you!" she yells down the stairs.

"Spare key is in the jar and don't forget to come to class!" I yell on my way out of the house. I can't believe that I slept in, I never slept in. If I didn't get fired for sleeping with Bo I would get fired for missing work because of her. I chuckle to myself, I was grinning like a little kid all because of her and I'm sure someone was going to point out how I was glowing. Oh well, I was ready for Bo to come to class so I could mess with her head a little. This would be fun.

When I get to the university Dean Martin is waiting in my office, "Dean I am so sorry, I didn't hear my alarms. I guess I over did the sleep meds." I blabber on as I sort through the papers in my briefcase. "It's been a rough weekend."

"Professor calm down, you aren't in trouble, I just over reacted when your students said you didn't show and you weren't answering your phone." he runs a hand over his bald head. "I thought something happened."

I chuckle and put the necessary papers in my briefcase, "Dean I stay in the house day in and day out, what could possibly happen to me?"

He shrugs, "Im not sure." I look up and I catch him staring down my dress and I quickly stand upright. "Um, you look nice I've never seen that dress before."

I look down and smooth the fabric, "I felt like spicing it up, and today is laundry day."

"Oh, we'll its nice. Red is a nice color on you."

"Um thanks," I say awkwardly. "Well I'm going to go now, my next class is about to start. Do you still want me to come and see you after my last class?"

He shakes his head, "No there's no need."

"Alright then." I say walking to the door and out of my office. I could feel the Dean staring at me and I feel self conscious over how I look. I didn't really ask Bo how I looked or went into her bathroom to check and see. I would just have to deal with how I looked until I went home.

"Good afternoon class, I have graded all of your essays and will be handing them back to you." I say as I walk into my classroom and place my briefcase on my desk. I hear a few murmurs about my dress and I look up, "Does anyone have anything to say before I start my class, judging by the whispers I'd say there is." I put my hands on my hip and tap my foot.

The boy Tyler raises his hand, "You look really pretty." he says blushing.

"Thank you Tyler, anything else?" I ask looking around the room. Nobody says anything. "Good now open your book to," my door flies open and I sigh heavily running my forehead. "Not again." I whisper and wait for the intruder to walk in.

Bo walks in and the first thing I notice was her exposed legs. She was wearing a mini red pencil skirt with a button up white blouse and some three inch heels. "Sorry teach, car troubles." she says taking a sucker out of her mouth and winking.

"Nice of you to join us . Late." I say motioning for her take a seat while trying not to ogle her down.

Bo closes the door and walks in slowly stopping at my desk before she sat down, "Teach are you trying to match me today?" she winks again and sits next to Tyler. "What are we doing kid?"

"I was just about to explain the assignment before you rudely interrupted." I raise an eyebrow.

"I am sorry oh great and powerful guru of literature, please grace us with your literatureness." she smirks and a few of the students giggle.

I roll my eyes and write the page numbers on the board, "Read this piece and take notes. I want to see every ones notes before class is dismissed. Your assignment will be a two page essay, front and back, on the meaning of loyalty and what it could've done to save the characters in the story. You have forty-five minutes." I set the timer and sit it on the front of my desk. While my students read I handed back their essays and cleaned off my board, it was filthy and Bo sat right in front of it. I smirk to myself and spray the board, making sure I stuck my ass out slightly.

"You're distracting me." Bo whispers.

I barley hear her but I turn around. "Am I?" I whisper back and return to cleaning my board.

After the timer went off I called for the papers and dismissed the class, " can I see you at my desk?"

"You can see me right here if you put your damn glasses on." she mumbles and a few guys in the class chuckle on their way out. After everyone leaves out and the coast is clear Bo walks over to my desk and sits on it. "That was the best roll play ever." she says crossing her legs.

I stare at Bo's body and bite my lip, "You are bad. You've been a bad bad girl."

Bo chuckles, "Please professor teach me a lesson." she says lowly and gives me a peck on the lips.

I stand up and walk past her to the door, "You gotta go, before anyone gets any ideas."

She smirks and hops of the desk, "Yes sir, I'll see your sexy ass at home teach."

I nod, "Or maybe you won't."

Bo chuckles and walks out of the room and down the hall. I was proud of myself because if I would have it my way my desk wouldn't have anything on it but Bo's ass. "Professor Lauren Lewis?" a light voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yes how can I help you?" I say with a smile.

"Well actually, I'm going to be the new professor down the hall and I wanted to come and introduce myself, I hope that's alright." she says.

"Yes that's fine, we can go sit in my room if you would like Ms?"

The woman holds out her hand, "Snow, Sarah Snow."

I take her hand and shake it firmly, "Well welcome to the building, when do you start?"

walks past me and into my room, "Well I don't start until next school year but since I already know what room I'm getting I thought I'd just come and introduce myself."

I follow behind her and nod, "Right, were you a teacher before this or is this your first year?"

"Well, I taught seniors at a local high school until I got the request to come and work here."

I sit at my desk and look at the woman. She's about my height, ash brown hair, and blazing green eyes. She reminded me of someone I just couldn't pinpoint who. "Im sorry for staring you just remind me of someone." I furrow my brow trying to figure it out. "I think it's the eyes."

She giggles, "It's okay I get that all the time. No worries."

"Okay. Well have you met the Dean and everybody?"

She nods, "Yes I just left his office, he is the one who actually told me to come and introduce myself. He said that you would probably like me."

I scoff, "He sent you here because he's a perv. You do seem nice though."

"I don't understand." she says confused.

I shake my head, "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." My phone beeps and a take it out. It's a text from Bo.

"I have a surprise for you, hurry home or you'll miss it ;)"

I smile widely and pack up my things, "Im sorry to rush this but I do have to be going , I guess I'll see you around."

She nods and smiles, "See you around Professor."

On my way out to my car I run into Rachel by accident, "Watch it bitch." she says before noticing who I was. "Why if it isn't Bo's little body guard. How is the skank? She try to kill herself on you yet? Bitch has problems but she is a damn good fuck."

I chuckle, "You know the only one with problems is you. If you think that she's crazy and needs help you obviously haven't taken the time to understand what she's been through. Bo and I aren't together in any way so you can get that out of your head."

"You know you make me an enemy every time I see you."

"I don't make bitches my friends." I say and walk to my car. That girl needed to be slapped across the face, with hammer. She was the type of person that thought if you weren't like her that you had problems or needed help. I don't see why Bo would stay with a person who put her down like that. Bo was so beautiful, and she was smart, and charming. Why Rachel would talk to her that way baffles me. I sigh heavily and push the thoughts out of my mind. There was a beautiful woman waiting for me at home with a surprise and I couldn't wait to see it.

"Bo?" I call out tossing my keys on the side table ad setting my briefcase under it. "Baby where are you?"

"In here sweet cheeks." Bo says from her bedroom with a giggle.

"What is this surprise?" I ask walking into her room and stopping in my tracks.

"Ice ice baby." Bo says in a sexy piece of lingerie holding up a full ice tray. It was black and red lace, and of course she looked drop dead gorgeous in it.

I chuckle and walk in the room, closing the door behind me. "You know the whole ice on the body is the oldest trick in the book right?"

"Oh the ice isn't the surprise. I am." she walks over to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask snaking my arms around her waist.

"Since you decided to be a tease today, I know your game Lewis, I got a little something for you."

I chuckle, "And what would that be?"

Bo kisses me, leading me to the bed as she did, "Just sit back and enjoy the show got it?"

I nod, "And if I don't?"

She bends to kiss me again, "You'll just have to find out."

Just as Bo was about to start her surprise my doorbell rings, "Shit, hold on I'll see who it is." When I look through the peep whole I run back to Bo's room, "It's my parents, if you come out in what you had on earlier button up another button on the top and pull down your skirt, they are very conservative people."

"Teach you know that's not my style." she says walking into her bathroom.

I sigh heavily and go back to the door. My parents never called when it came to coming to my home, they always showed up because they thought they had the right to. It infuriated me because I could be doing something inappropriate and they would just barge in if I didn't open the door. Lessoned learned, never give your parents a key to your apartment. "Hey mom, hello sir." I hug my mother and shake my fathers hand.

"Hello dear, sorry to pop up on you like this but I was worried and we were in this side of town." she says as she walks in looking around.

"Why were you worried?" I ask closing the door.

"Your mother told me one of your students is staying with you, I want to meet her. I need to approve of her so I know you aren't in any danger." my father says firmly.

"Yes sir." I say and knock on Bo's door, she opens it. "Can you come out here please? Im sorry but my father is requesting to meet you."

Bo chuckles, "Sure thing teach, but I'm going to play pretend when it come to my looks."

I sigh heavily and open her door all the way letting her out, "Fine but behave yourself or you'll get it."

"Yes ma'am." she winks and walks into the living room. "Mr. and it's very nice to meet you." she says shaking both of their hands.

My mother is looking from her to me and my father is staring at her legs, "It's very nice to meet you as well. What is your name dear?" my mother asks.

"Bo, my name is Bo." she smiles widely. "So what did teach tell you about me, I'm awesome, I suck? She tends to roll her eyes at me a lot."

"I do not." I scoff and roll my eyes again.

Bo turns and looks at me, "Yes you do."

"Mom, dad, would you like something to drink?" I ask moving towards the kitchen. "I have juice and wine if you would like some."

"Cold water will be fine Lauren." my father says sitting on the couch."So Bo what is your major?" my father asks.

"Well right now I'm only getting my standard. I've traveled for most of my life and I haven't really decided what I want to do yet." she shrugs. "I kind of just go with the flow."

My father nods, "So you don't have a goal in life? You're just going to go with the flow your whole life?"

"I didn't say that . I just don't know what I'm going to do with it right now."

"So until then you're going to mooch off my successful daughter until you figure it out?"

"Dad, stop it." I say walking back into the room hand him and my mom there water.

"Bo where are you from? Who are your parents?"

Bo looks down at her hands the back at me with glassy eyes,"You don't have to talk about it. I know and that's all that matters."

She looks at my mother, "Im sorry I have to excuse myself. It was very nice meeting you both." she sniffles and walks back into her room.

"Why do you two intend on prying at everyone you meet? You can't just have a normal conversation with someone? You have no clue what she's been through and you just come and talk to her like you know everything." my voice starts to raise. "I trust Bo, she's very trustworthy and if you don't like it then you don't need to come around. Im tired of you two doing this to me."

"Lauren remember who you're talking to." my father warns.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to and I think it's time for you to go. I have an upset roommate I have to comfort." I say folding my arms.

"We didn't mean to hurt her feelings." my mother says standing up and grabbing her purse.

"You managed to anyway." I scoff.

Mom and dad walk to the door and stop, "We will be back next Friday."

"No you won't, I'm going to be out of town." I say folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh where are you going?" my father asks.

I go and open the door for them, "Not here."

They both walk past me and stop and the end of the stairs, "We are sorry Lauren." my mother says again.

"And another thing, I'm getting my locks changed and you aren't getting the keys this time." I go back into my apartment and close the door. That was the first time I had ever stood up to my parents like that and I'm sure that my mother would be calling me tonight to tell me about my behavior and how much she disapproved of Bo. But for the first time I don't care what she thought, I was becoming my own person, thanks to Bo.

I sigh again and go to open Bo's door but it's blocked by something, "Baby?" After a second the door opens enough for me to get in and I notice Bo is sitting in front of it. I close the door and sit in Bo's lap. "You okay?" I ask brushing hair out of her face.

Bo wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head on my chest, "You're parents suck."

I chuckle and stroke her hair, "Yeah babe I know."

Bo is quiet for a minute, "Thank you for defending me like that, I know that must've been a pain."

"It was going to happen sooner or later." I shrug.

Bo looks up at me, "When were you going to tell me you were going out of town?"

I giggle, "Im not, spring break is next week."

Bo gasps, "Shit it is. What are we doing?"

I furrow my brow then smile widely, "Would you like to accompany me to my beach house in California?"

"What? You have a beach house? In California?" she asks shocked.

I laugh and nod, "Yeah, I've had it for about four years now, this will be my first time going with someone. If you want to go with me that is."

"Oh my god I would love to!" she says and kisses my neck. "I'll go shopping tomorrow."

"I'll give you my credit card. I suck at shopping so maybe you could pick me up a few things too?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"If I shop for you it won't be much of anything because believe me darlin you're body is too amazing to cover up." Bo kisses my neck again, nipping at my skin as she did.

I sigh and tangle my hand in her hair, "Thats fine, long as you're the only one taking them off." she sucks softly and I whimper. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" she whispers against my hot skin.

I shiver and pull away from her mouth, "Make me feel so good, and not in just a sexual way."

"Thats funny, I could ask you the same thing professor." she looks into my eyes and I melt.

"So, can I get my surprise now oh genius student of mine?" I ask standing up.

Bo holds her hand out for me to help her up,"Nah, I'll give it to you when we get to Cali. For now I just want you naked on the bed."

I bite my lip, "Yes ma'am."

That night Bo and I stayed in her room and made sure there were enough alarms on to wake us both up. If I was late again the Dean would start to suspect things, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to lose Bo. I would have to have a talk to her about what we are exactly. I was ready to define it. I know that I wouldn't go off with someone else but I wanted to know that Bo wouldn't either. She's becoming more important to me than I thought was possible in the short amount of time that I've know her, but here I was wanting to go steady with her. I just hoped she feels the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe you ready?" I hear Bo yell from downstairs.

"Just a second." I yell back and glance at the mirror Bo talked me into getting in my bathroom. She wanted to take me out to a restaurant downtown and  
I couldn't say no. She insisted on wearing something formal so I decided to wear a pearl pink strapless cocktail dress that my mother had got me for a wedding I never attended. It fit me like a glove and the way I had my hair curled really made my eyes stand out.

I smooth the dress down and open the door. "Don't laugh." I say as I walk down to where Bo was standing. "I didn't really know what to put on so I went with this."

Bo looked up and me and her mouth fell opened slightly, "No I um, wow Lauren." she sighs.

"What? Is it too much? I can go change." I say suddenly self conscious.

Bo grabs my hand before I can run back up the stairs, "Lo I love it."

I flinch at the name coming for her and look down. "Nora used to call me that."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I can call you something else. Like Liz, since you're middle name is Elizabeth." she says grabbing my other hand.

"No no, it's fine it just caught me by surprise. I like when you call me that." I smile lightly and give her a peck. "Don't call me Liz, that's my mothers nickname."

She nods with a smile, "Well lets get this show on the road."

I open the door and step into the hall, "Where are we going again?"

Bo locks the door and grabs my hand, "An old Chinese restaurant that I fell in love with."

I giggle, "You know this is the first time we've held hands."

We start to walk down the hall and Bo laughs, "Really?"

I nod, "This is our first date too, that is if you want to call it a date."

"It can be a date if you want to call us exclusive." she raises an eyebrow and opens the passenger door for me then gets in herself. "I mean, I'm staying with you, we confide in each other on the daily and we have mind blowlingly awesome sex. Plus we aren't seeing anyone else."

"I never said you couldn't." I say softly.

"Would you honestly be okay with me touching on someone else," she places her hand on my bare leg and my breath hitches. "the way I touch you? Because I know I would be pretty upset if some stranger got to touch you the way I get to."

I put my hand over hers and look into her eyes, "No one can touch me the way you do."

She smiles lightly and brushes a few curls out of my hair, "So , before I pursue you any further, are we going to go steady? Be a couple?"

I sigh heavily and look at our hands, "Bo I.."

"Lauren don't say you're not ready because if you weren't you wouldn't let get so close to you, you wouldn't let me into your heart." she takes her hand from mine and puts it over my heart. "You wouldn't let the walls down and let me see the real Lauren. The one who is stubborn and doesn't like mirrors. The same one who battles with herself just like I do." she pauses and cups my cheek. "The one I fall for more everyday I'm with her."

I lean into her touch and sigh, "Don't lie to me Bo." I whisper.

"I wouldn't lie to you Lauren."

"You lied to me about that essay." I say jokingly.

She chuckles, "Actually that was my essay, the girl Lisa who I said wrote it has a low IQ I doubt she could write anything remotely like that."

"You know I thought you two were together the day I saw you."

"No no, she's just a close friend." Bo shakes her head and I chuckle. "Seriously Lauren, are we going to do this? Be together?"

I put my hand over hers and shake my head, "I would very much like to be with you Bo, but what about my job? Thats how I make my living."

Bo's brow furrows as she thinks, "What if we only see each other but we don't label it until the end of my spring classes, which is in about a month, and then I'll switch schools or something. I want us Lauren. I want you."

"Bo you shouldn't have to change schools just because I want to be with you." I look down. "I've got enough money put aside for early retirement, plus I've always wanted to be a scientist." I look back up at Bo. "What if we do that?"

"You would quit your job for me?" she asks.

"And become a student yes. I've never had the drive to actually do anything besides teaching but you've changed that Bo Dennis." I cup her cheek. "You've changed me."

Bo smiles widely and brings her lips to mine, kissing me passionately. "Are you sure about this?"

I nod, "Yes, I have the papers at home in my nightstand, I've just been waiting for the right time and now seems as good of a time as any." I shrug. "I can put the papers on the Deans office before we go on our trip."

Bo starts the car and puts it in drive, "You are amazing." she says and speeds off.

"So mind blowlingly awesome huh?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

Bo giggles,"Absolutely mind blowlingly awesome." she says and leans over giving me a quick peck at a red light.

"I haven't even given you all of it yet?" I wink.

"I can't wait to get the full serving." she says and speeds around a corner.

I intertwine my fingers with Bo's as we drive to the restaurant and smile widely. I was happy, not completely happy but it was pretty close. I still had a few things to sort out in my head, one of which was to get closure with Nora. I hurt her but she hurt me beyond repair and if I couldn't completely end it with her how could I start a new life with Bo? And that was all I wanted so bad to scoop her up and just it be me and her all the time. I don't think I would mind that at all.

"Here we are." Bo says putting the car in park.

I look out the window at the building, "Bo this is a jazz bar." I look at her.

She points at the sign, "And a Chinese restaurant." Bo chuckles and gets out of the car to open the door for me. "Do you not like jazz?"

"No actually I enjoy it very much." I smile and get out of the car. "I just never knew it was here."

"Thats cause you don't get out much." she chuckles and places her hand on the small of my back. "They have a dance floor in here too, if you would give me the pleasure of dancing with you."

I chuckle, "I don't dance Bo. I have two left feet."

"Looks like I'll have to teach you." she says and opens the restaurant door for me.

"You are quite the gentleman ."

She shrugs, "What can I say, my foster parents taught me manners."

I look up at her and smile, "My god you are beautiful." I whisper and then clear my throat. "I mean, you're just um,"

"Thank you baby so are you." she whispers in my ear shutting me up.

"Hello, do you have reservation?" the host asks.

"Yes, reservation for two under Dennis." Bo says smoothly.

The man grabs two menus, "Right this way ."

"How long have you been planning this?" I whisper to Bo.

"Since Monday." she smiles widely.

I nudge her and the host stops in front of a private table with candles on it, "Charleigh sends her regrets, she had a prior engagement to attended but insist you order what you want, on the house of course." he bows and dismisses himself.

Bo holds out my chair and pushes me back in, "Who's Charleigh?" I ask.

"An old high school girlfriend. This is her restaurant." she says cooly.

I open my menu and scan over it, "You just know everybody don't you" I mumble feeling a ping of jealousy.

"The bourbon chicken and lo mien is what I always get because I got care for the way the prepare the other food."

"What about the orange chicken? Thats like my favorite thing to eat. Don't tell that sucks." I say sitting the menu down in disappointed.

"The orange chicken is fine babe. Get what you want it's all on the house." she says with a wink.

While Bo looks over the menu I look around the restaurant. There was a live band playing on a small stage in front of a dance floor that was scarce with people. It was dimply lit with light blue lights scattered around the room. The bar was packed with women and men trying to pick them up. When I get to the end of the bar I see a woman staring at me and it took me two seconds to realize who she was. I turn around to Bo and grab her hand, "Bo take me home." I say urgently.

She looks away from whatever she was staring at and stares at me, "Already we just got here."

"Nora is here." I say turning around and notice that she's coming right towards us. "Too late here she comes." I rub my forehead.

"It's okay I'm right here okay." she says softly squeezing my hand.

I nod again and feel a hand on my shoulder, "Lauren, long time no see." Nora says and I turn around to look up at her.

"Yup, ten years to be exact." I say trying to control myself from punching her in the face.

She looks at Bo then back at me, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Bo speaks up before I can, "Im Bo, her girlfriend." I look back at Bo and smile. She folds her arms across her chest and winks at me, "I've heard quite a lot about you Nora. You never deserved her, and you sure as hell shouldn't have gotten away with fucking her mind up." Bo brushes some hair out of her face, "I know about it all and because Lauren is here I'm not going to kick your cougar ass."

Nora raises an eyebrow at her, "Tell me something does the Dean know about you two or is Lauren here hiding it?"

I look up at her my smile fading, "It doesn't matter because I'm retiring."

Nora nods and sips at her drink, "Funny, I asked you numerous times to give up that stupid career shit and you meet some girl and just give it up." she looks at Bo. "How much did you have to fight with her to get her to give it up?"

Bo shakes her head, "I didn't fight with her, she suggested it actually. She wants to do something better with her life and I support her one hundred percent unlike you did."

Nora scoffs, "Sweetheart you know nothing about me."

"Oh really?" Bo says. "I know that you're a crazy bitch that set your ex-fiancée's house on fire even thought you're the one who broke her heart. You have her trust issues and I'm sure you know about the other things you've cause in her life. So yes I'll say I know enough about you to know you're no fucking good and you need a taste of your own medicine."

"I had motives so don't go assuming."

"You're a leech and that's what you'll always be. That was your motive. And now I'm sure you're living in an apartment on the lower east side, afraid to leave anything of value in your car or house because you know that someone will just come and take it if they want it." Bo sips the water in the table. "I don't feel sorry for you and I don't think anybody else should."

Nora nods and looks back at me, ignoring everything Bo just said, "You're looking really good Lauren. You age beautifully."

I roll my eyes, "Stop it. I know exactly what you're doing and it's not going to work this time Nora."

She scoffs, "What am I doing Lauren? I haven't done anything wrong to you in my eyes. I've been perfect if anything to you."

"Oh bullshit Nora. You fucking cheated on me then burned my fucking house down!" I say slightly yelling. "Don't say you've never done anything to me because what you have done to me is ruin me for anyone else. The shit you did to me mentally fucked me and probably will never heal. So if that's not wrong to you then you need a dictionary." I stand up and notice everybody staring. "Bo take me home." I look at her trying not to cry and she hesitates. "Now, take me home now."

Bo gets up quickly and comes to my side wrapping an arm around me, "I hope you burn in hell for what you did to her." she says through clenched teeth.

"Nice to see you again Lauren." she says after me then chuckles darkly.

I put my head on Bo's shoulder and cry softly. "It's okay honey lets get you home." she says rubbing my back. I was completely humiliated. Bo had to see me blow up like that, I don't care about the strangers in the bar but Bo had to see that. She had to come in contact with Nora, and knowing Nora this wouldn't be my last time seeing her. She had found me and was going to make my life hell again.

When Bo finally gets me home she helps me upstairs then excuses herself to go change. While she's gone I go into the bathroom and look into the mirror. I start to cry before I could stop myself. This is why I never had mirrors up here, they always reminded me why she left, and why I couldn't ever be good enough. "You're worthless!" I yell at my reflection and throw my curling iron at it, watching the pieces fall in slow motion. I fall to my knees, not caring that the glass was cutting up my skin and look around my bathroom for the kit I always went to when I felt this way. Just as I was about to take it out Bo came storming into the bathroom.

"Lauren are you alright?" she asks kneeling next to me and stroking my hair.

"Leave me alone." I whisper softly and open the kit.

Bo closes it back and scoops me up in her arms, like she had so many times before, and lays me down on the bed, "Lets get you out of this dress." she says turning me over.

I put my face in the pillow and scream at the top of my lungs a few times. Then I fell Bo lay next to me and rub my back. "Why are you here?" I ask my face still in the pillow

Bo strokes my hair gently and kisses my bare shoulder, "Because I love you."

"Don't say that. You don't love me." I say weakly. "Nobody could ever love me."

Bo lays her head on my pillow and I turn and look into her eyes,"I guess I'm a nobody then because I love you Lauren."

I wipe some tears out of my face and push her away from me, "Stop lying to me." Bo doesn't budge. "Im tired of the lies."

Bo wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her body, holding me in place. "I love you Lauren." I shake my head no and try to get out of her grip, "I love you." she says again and I continue to try to get away but she squeezes me closer. "I love you Lauren." she whispers and kisses the crown of my head.

I stop fighting and squeeze her back. "I love you too, and I'm scared." I cry.

"Im scared too honey, but I love you and that's all that matters." she strokes my hair softly and I hear her sniffle.

I snuggle into her neck and sigh heavily, trying to stop the tears from falling, "Don't let me go okay? Don't leave me or I swear I will kill you." I say against her skin.

Bo chuckles and kisses my head again, "Im not going anywhere unless it's with you."

I nod my head and squeeze Bo to me. We fall asleep holding each other in my bed and I try and let go of all of Nora and her shit. I try to stop thinking about what happened at that restaurant but I fail miserably and my dreams are filled with Nora talking to me the way she always did, along with the memories that we made together when things were good. I knew I didn't love Nora anymore, it was far from that, I hated her. I hated her for ruining my heart and my mind, she made me suicidal and she made me hate myself. She did this to me and that made me hate her even more. Just when I thought battling my demons was about to get easier she shows up and adds fire to the flames. I would forget about her if it was the last thing I did. She still had the control to make me feel like shit and I wouldn't let her have that control over me anymore. All there was was me and Bo, nothing or nobody else. Just me and her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lauren what is bringing this on? I thought you were happy here at the university." the Dean says when he looks over my retirement papers.

I nod, "I know Dean but I want something more than just teaching, this wasn't my dream, I only did this to piss off my father."

"Well is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

I shake my head, "No there isn't, I'll have my office emptied out after spring break. My last class is on that Monday. I really enjoyed working here Dean I really did but there more to life than this. Im not going to settle anymore."

He signs the papers and puts them through the fax machine, "I have enjoyed you very much and I wish you the best at all of your endeavors."

He holds his hand out and I shake it, "Thank you Dean, I won't forget about you."

"Good, and I got a call saying you haven't used your membership to that spa yet. How come?"

"Shit." I swear, "I completely forgot about that Dean. I'll use it over spring break. Can it be used out of state?"

"Unless that state is Washington or California, no."

"Great." I smile and quickly leave out of his office. I had finally gotten through all of my classes and was just about officially not a professor anymore.

"Lauren!" the Dean yells after to me. I turn around. "How about we make today your last day? I'll get the new teacher to handle your classes."

I smile widely, "If that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"None at all, enjoy early retirement and be careful!"

I nod and turn again, "I can't make any promises!"

The smile on my face was making my cheeks hurt, but it quickly faded when I saw Nora standing outside of my door, "Hello professor. Could I have a word with you?"

"Im no longer a professor, and no you may not." I say firmly. After that night at the restaurant Bo had read me some things out of her mother diary and it really spoke to me. The main one was, The past can hurt, but if you no longer let it influence you, it won't hurt you any longer. Nora was done hurting me, I wouldn't allow her to. "You know actually yes, I have a few things I want to say to you."

"Then by all means lets take his into your office." she says motions for my door.

"Bo is waiting for me in there, so if you want her to get in your ass as well I suggest we stay out here." I fold my arms over my chest.

"Very well." she nods and leans against the wall. "What would you like to say to me?"

I sigh heavily and square my shoulders, "You are irrelevant to me, I refuse to let what you did to me in the past affect what I am doing in the present or future. You fucked me up really bad and I have to constantly battle with myself. Tell myself that I'm not worthless even though I can barley believe it most of the time. I was in a coma for four days because I tried to kill myself because you made me feel like the lowest form of life there is on this planet. Actually no, the lowest form was a step ahead of me. Thats how low you made me feel." I pause for a breath. "No matter what you say about your actions I know the truth about them and Bo knows the truth about them."

"What does she have to do with any of this?" she asks raising her voice. "For god's sake Lauren, you are old enough to be that child's mother what does she have to do with this?"

I chuckle, "Actually she's only two years, about to be one, younger than me." Nora's mouth falls open. "She has something to do with this because of it wasn't for her I would've killed myself already. I would've ended it. She understands and she doesn't judge." I run a hand through my hair and place my hands over my heart, "Bo makes me feel normal, not only because she sees past what I let people see but because she has this big huge heart the has been through the same ass me. She understands and supports me when I need her. Unlike any of the shit that you've done. I started off barley knowing her and wanting to throw a book at her head but now I couldn't picture my life without her. And I wouldn't ever want to. So by here actually being here and treating me right she was put your sorry ass to shame." go and unlock my office door. "I hope you have fun sucking the life and joy out of someone else Nora, because I refuse to let you do it to me anymore." I walk into my office and close the door.

When I turn back around Bo's body is pressed against mine just as hard as her lips were. "Lauren, I need to talk to you too." Nora says banging on the door.

Bo steps back and opens the door, "She doesn't want to talk to you and she doesn't want anything else to do with you. So if you would excuse us we have a flight to catch." she pushes Nora out of the way and grabs my hand. "Lock the door Lo."

"You let her call you Lo?" Nora shrieks. "She can do a lot of things with you but I will not let her call you that. That was my name for you."

I shrug and double check my lock, "You're ten years and one broken heart too late. She's taken your place and then some."

Bo grabs my hand and calls for security to get Nora out if here, "Spring break here we come." she says when we get in front of the university.

"Thank you." I say to her. "For saving me."

She kisses my forehead and smiles, "You saved yourself, I just helped you."

I put my hands on her face and pull her into a passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around my waist and picks me up, swirling me around. I squeal against her mouth. "Put me down!" I scream laughing.

Bo kisses me again and puts me down, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say with a smile. "Now lets get the hell out of here." I say and turn to where Bo's gaze had wondered. "You okay?"

She blinks quickly, "Um yeah, I just um. Never mind." she says smiling tightly. "Lets go."

I grab her hand and we go to her car. The man she was looking at looked like a biker guy, I wondered why she was staring at him. "No." I think to myself. "Spring break first, drama afterwards." I nod to myself and replace my thought with nothing but what Bo and I would be doing in our mini vacation. I was going to enjoy this.

**_TBC *Bo's past is going to be revealed soon enough. Things start to get serious so just keep reading and keep leaving me reviews. Im thinking adding Kenzi somewhere I'm here but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. I love you guys!*_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Go ahead make yourself at home, our room is through that hallway." I point. "Unless you would rather stay in the guest room on the opposite side of the house."

"No way teach." Bo scoffs. "I wouldn't dare sleep somewhere else. I'll get the bags."

I smile widely and kiss her cheek on her way out of the living room. This place was so beautiful, it made me remember why I always escaped here every vacation I had. In the living room of this sea themed beach house, I had the best view of the ocean anyone could ask for. The smell of the ocean always comforted me, if I could have it my way I would live in this house. I close my eyes and take in all of the smells that came along with the beach. The smell of the salt and the sand take me away to a paradise that I've dreamt of so many times before. Bo has joined me in my paradise and we live happily with each other and a dog. We take boat rides and late night strolls along the shore, the love we have for each other flourishes everyday we're together. I start to drift deeper into my fantasy land when I feel Bo's arms snake around my waist from behind.

"Wow. That is quite the view teach." she says in awe.

I chuckle and open my eyes, "It better be I pay an arm and a leg for that view."

She plants warm kisses on my shoulder and neck, "I love it."

I turn and wrap my arms around her neck, "I love you."

Bo smiles widely and pecks me on the lips, "And I love you."

I look into Bo's brown eyes and kiss her soft and slow. Bo grabs my hips and pulls me into her gently, I bite her lip and she pulls away. "Did you just bite me?" she asks with a smile.

I look down and blush, "Maybe."

She pushes my chin up and kisses me again, "I like it." she whispers.

I chuckle and step out of her embrace, "How about we get unpacked and I make a dream I had real?"

Bo raises an eyebrow, "Is this an R rated dream? Because I'm always game for those."

"Not this one. We have to be dressed and walking around for this particular dream." I wink and go into our bedroom to unpack.

"I'll check out the place and I'll be right in." she smiles and I nod.

Everything in my suitcase was completely unfamiliar. I told Bo that she should go shopping for me and that's exactly what she did. If I didn't like something then I would just have to deal because the slacks and button up shirt I wore here wasn't going to cut it in this California weather.

As I take out Bo's clothes to out them in the dresser drawers with mine I find a small box with a necklace in it, it looked like a diamond heart-shaped necklace. It had "_You saved me_" carved in on the back of it. I hear Bo coming down the hall and hurry and put the necklace and everything back how it was in Bo's bag. Just as I finished Bo walked in, "Do they keep the refrigerator stocked even when you're not here?"

"Well it's one of those beach houses that they rent out to other people based on the days they're going to stay. Once one person leaves the other owner is allowed to stay how ever long they want." I smile. "That's why I got it."

Bo's eyebrow furrows, "What would you do if somebody was staying here already?"

"The other couple I share this with is divorced and they haven't stop making payments." I nod and walk over to Bo. "I have it as long as I want."

Bo smiles widely and cups my cheek, "You are beautiful you know that?"

"No." I whisper with a smile before looking up at her, "But you are."

For the first time ever Bo blushes and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen, "I think we have to postpone your plans professor, there are a few things I would like to do before we leave."

"And that would be?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Bo smiles, "Your surprise you never got."

I smile widely and plop on the end of the bed. "This vacation has officially started."

Bo takes out her phone and plugs it into a speaker on the nightstand. After a moment of her scrolling and frowning a song starts, a very slow and sensual song. Bo walks in front of me and stands between my legs, "Just sit back and watch me. I know how much you like to do that." she whispers against my lips and takes a few steps back.

My mouth is watering for what awaits me and Bo starts to move swift and slow. Her hips swirl and roll while her hands slowly unzip her shirt. I lock eyes with Bo and she smirks before turning around, letting her shirt fall to the ground. Bo rolls her ass around and slowly slides her jeans down her legs, her very long very toned legs. "Oh my god." I whisper and bite my lip. When Bo turns around she slowly walks over to me, her hips moving with every beat of the music. She takes her previous position in between my legs and moves slowly. My mouth is halfway open while Bo moves expertly in front of me. "Um, Bo." I say my eyes locked on her hips.

"Ssh, let my body do the talking." she whispers and sits in my lap.

I adjust myself so Bo doesn't slip and she puts her hands on my thighs to prop herself up. I felt like a teenage boy going to a strip club for the first time. Not being able to touch Bo is making me was making me crazy, and when Bo pushes into me and rotates her ass on my lap I gasp softly and bite my lip. She was so good at what she was doing it was driving me crazy, I could feel my panties flood more with every passing second. Bo turns around and straddles me, I lick my lips and feel Bo rub herself on my stomach. I shake my head to try and focus on getting Bo under me not over me. I look over Bo's body and reach up to touch her before she stops me and shakes her head, "House rules." she says and reaches behind her, removing her bra with one hand. I bite my lip harder and try not to lean forward to kiss the perfect mounds in front of me. But I lean forward slightly anyway and Bo grabs a handful of my hair, pulling my head back. "I said house rules baby." she says lowly and slowly runs her tongue right on my pulse up to my ear. "Do you want me Lauren?" she asks.

I try to nod my head, "Yes." I whisper. The pull on my scalp combined with Bo's tongue on my skin made me clench my thighs together.

"How do you want me Lauren?" she asks, her breath warm against my skin. I squeeze my eyes shut and Bo hovers her face over mine, "Answer me Lo, talk to me."

"I, I can't." I whisper and look into her desire ridden eyes.

"Why not?"

I shrug, "I just can't."

Bo shifts her weight and runs a hand down my body to the button on my slacks, unbuttoning it. "Lets see if we can get you out of that shell huh?" she kisses me and dips her hand into my pants pulling a gasp from me. Bo lets go of my hair and I lean back on my hands to give Bo more room. She sighs in pleasure when she feels how ready I am for her to take me.

I look at Bo's beautiful face as she concentrates on teasing me. "Bo." I whimper and grab her arm.

She kisses me hard, catching me off guard. "What's wrong baby?"

I lick my lips and sigh heavily, "I want you to touch me."

"Where?" she asks. Bo wanted me to talk to her, she wanted me to tell her what I wanted and how I wanted it. It turned her on and I'm not sure if I could do that without a drink or two. I wanted to make Bo feel how she made me feel, better if possible, but I don't know if I could talk how she wanted me to. "Tell me." she says and sucks hard on my neck.

I inhale sharply and put my hands in her hair, falling back onto the bed. "Fuck." I sigh.

Bo falls with me and lets go of my neck and kisses my jawline, "I'll just tease you until you talk. I can do this all day, so if you want to go out you should talk." I exhale heavily and shake my head no. "Have it your way." she says and kisses down my body. She lifts up my shirt and kisses my skin, running her tongue at the waist of my pants making me rotate my hips. Bo unbuttons my shirt and helps me take it and my bra off. "Turn over." she says. I do what she tells me and feel her finger nails rake softly down my back before I feel Bo's soft lips kissing up my spine, nipping at my skin softly.

"Okay." I whisper and turn over, not being able to take this torture anymore. "Fine I'll talk, but this is the only time."

Bo smiles widely and moves to take off my pants, "You say that now teach. Now tell me what you want."

I sigh heavily, "I want you to touch me."

"How?"

I sigh again bring Bo's hand over my sex, "However you want to. Exactly how I like it."

Bo smiles, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Before I could respond Bo's hand is in my panties. "Now tell me." she whispers against my lips and her fingers move expertly in my folds.

"Um, you um, fuck that feels so good." I sigh when Bo's fingers slide into me.

I couldn't really focus on what Bo was telling me, she wanted me to talk, to tell her how I was feeling but her teasing only made all communication impossible. She knew what she was doing, there was no doubt about that and as I got closer to my release Bo slide off the bed and away from me. I lay there eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavy and highly agitated. I kick my legs and sit up to find Bo on the phone.

"I'm kind of busy Mary what do you want?" she says looking at me apologetically. "Yes I saw him before I left town. I don't know what he wants but if you don't get someone to get him back to where he's supposed to be I'm not going to make any promises that he won't get hurt." she pauses listening to the woman on the phone. "I don't care, get him back to the hell hole he came from." she hangs up the phone and runs both of her hands through her hair. "I am so sorry Lauren." she says her eyes turning glassy.

I shake my head, "It's fine don't worry about it, who was that?"

Bo sighs heavily, "That was my foster mother, my mother's husband is after me. Again." she looks up and the ceiling and lets out a shaky sigh. "God dammit I thought I was done with this."

I get out of bed and stand next to her, "What? What's going on? Talk to me."

Bo hangs her head down and bangs her hand on the dresser, causing me to jump, "My ex-stepdad is looking for me. You remember when I told you I got into some serious stuff with some guys and I had to leave the state." I nod. "He is the lead of that group. He wanted me, he wanted me like you want me. I wouldn't let him touch me, I wouldn't let him have me. When I was little he got away with having his way with me but I was older and I had the right to tell him no. When I did say no he tried to rape me in a ally outside of my work." I wrap an arm around her as she starts to cry. "If if wasn't for a passing police officer he would've gotten away with it. The officer arrested the guy and I pressed chargers on him. Later I, they told me he would go to jail for about a year or so because this wasn't his first offense. When I found that out I ran, I didn't care where I went I just wanted to get far away from him as I possibly could." she starts to cry harder.

"He found you again. Didn't he?" I say softly rubbing her back.

Bo nods, "He found me and he broke into my house. I had a roommate at the time and she was pretty violent when it came to me being safe so she laid a pretty bad ass whoopin on him let me tell you that, but that didn't keep him away. He came back when she wasn't at home and he beat me. He beat me with everything that was blunt and heavy he could find in the apartment. I blacked out after he hit me in the back of the head with an iron." she stops and goes to sit on the bed. "I woke up a week later in the hospital and they told me that I was pregnant. I broke down, I told myself that I couldn't be pregnant, I just couldn't. Not with his kid and not at twenty-four. I just can't I still had a life to live, dreams to fulfill. I didn't want it in the beginning but i took care of myself and the baby. My roommate helped me out, she took care of me and everything. She was my best friend." she sighs heavily again and holds back a few sobs. "I had grown to love that baby, I was happy that she was going to be mine, I would finally have something that I had made. Something that was completely mine." she wipes her nose. "Then one morning, I woke up with this terrible pain in my stomach, I thought I was going into early labor so I called my roommate in the room. She came rushing in and when I got out of the bed.." she sobs. "when I pulled the blankets back the bed and my sheets were covered with blood, my blood. There was blood everywhere, it looked like I had been stabbed, I was about seven months along. _The baby, my baby, she dying!_ I yell at my roommate. She called the ambulance and when I got to the hospital and into a room the doctor had told me that my little girl had died inside of me." I wipe away some of my own tears off my face. "I had to give birth to her anyway and when I did they let me hold her for a while, ya know let me at least feel her in my arms." she smiles through her tears. "Her name would have been Anastasia, Anastasia Rose. She would've had blue eyes and long brown hair just like mine. But my little Anastasia wasn't going to have any of that because she was dead." Bo lays her head in my lap and cries. "Now he's back and he wants something from me, I don't know what he wants but this time I'm going to get him. I won't let him hurt me anymore."

Bo is sobbing in my lap and I'm holding back my own tears stroking her hair. She was very strong, stronger than I thought and I wanted to make her feel better. "I am so sorry honey, I can't even I imagine how you must've felt and still feel. I wish I could take it all away."

She sniffles, "Just hold me until I calm down?"

I pull Bo up to me and into my lap like she had done for me and I let her cry on my shoulder. I want her to feel better, I want to make her feel better and if I had to fight tooth and nail to make her feel safe then I would. There was nothing I wouldn't do to make sure she was happy and safe. Whoever this bastard is was going to have to deal with me if he even came two miles near her again. That was a promise that I could keep to Bo and myself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bo baby, I'm gonna go soak in the tub." I stand in our bedroom doorway looking at Bo brushing through her hair slowly. "Do you want to join me?"

She looks up at me and smiles weakly, "Maybe next time. Im not really up for it right now."

It had been two days since we found out about Bo's stepdad finding out where she was and Bo had completely shut down. She shut me out, she was barely eating, sometimes she would just sneak out in the middle of the night and go sit at the shoreline and stare out at the coast. We came on this vacation to make each other feel better and that's what I'm going to do. Living in the past has already fucked up my future and I wasn't going to let it happen to Bo. "Come on honey just for a little while. I have that jasmine body wash you like so much." I smile.

She gets under the blankets and lays on her back staring up at the ceiling, "Go ahead without me babe. I'll be fine." I see her smile weakly.

I understood why she was in a rut so I wasn't going to push her to come out of it, but I give it one try anyway. "Are you sure?" I ask taking off my clothes.

Bo glances at me stripping and quickly looks back up at the ceiling. "Lauren stop. That's not going to work."

"Oh isn't it?" I say with a chuckle and walk to the bed to climb on top of her. While I'm hovering over Bo I could tell she was trying her hardest not to stare at me, or look at me at all for that matter. "Look at me." say softly.

Bo sighs and looks at me, her eyes grazing over my breast and mouth. Her eyes dilate and she squirms, "No no no. Teach really stop."

I chuckle and put my breast on either side of her face, "I'm going to fail you , is there anything you could think of that could bring your grade up for the semester?"

Bo shakes her head and mumbles against my chest, "You suck so bad right now." she chuckles.

"I guess you'll just have to fail then. Looks like I'll be seeing you next semester then ." I say and sit upright on her. "Unless you can think of an alternative assignment. A more oral assignment?" I say and raise an eyebrow at her.

Bo smiles lightly, "What type of oral assignment Professor Lewis?" she says innocently, finally playing along with my little game.

I get off of Bo and the bed and go to the doorway, "Follow me and you'll see." I grin and look over her as she gets out of bed frowning mentally at how covered up she is. "You won't be needing those." I wave at her clothes.

Bo nods, "But why professor? It's so cold in here."

"Not for long." I say lowly with a wink. "Don't keep me waiting."

Even though I know Bo was only doing this to appease me, it would make her a little chipper I could guarantee that. It would make her forget about her problems for a while. Pull her away from it like she did for me.

I go into the bathroom and dim the lights, lighting a few candles afterwards. The housekeeper had left rose petals and some Chardonnay in the mini bar so I took advantage of it. A bubble bath with rose petals and wine would most definitely do the trick and relax Bo a little. She needed to relax, the last two nights she would wake up screaming about her lost child or for her step father to let go of her. I would simply hold her until she calmed down and went back to sleep. It was killing me that she was in pain and I couldn't stop the bastard from hurting her, but whenever I did meet him, I would get him for what he did to her. Thats a promise I could make any day.

There's a soft knock on the bathroom door and I sit on the edge of the tub crossing my legs just like Bo does. "Come in." I say and brush some hair out of my face.

Bo walks in and I have to bite the inside of my mouth. I had seen Bo naked before but every time I did it was like a blind man seeing for the very first time. She truly was utter perfection and I wanted to make her feel as such. Bo clears her throat, "Professor you're staring." she says softly.

My face turns hot and flushes red, "Right, step inside the love stew please ."

"Love stew?" she says with a chuckle.

"Hey I'm picking up on your vocabulary." I shrug and go get the glasses of wine, handing Bo hers.

She looks around the room with starry eyes, "Roses, candles, and wine. If I didn't know any better professor I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"I may be, but I could easily not be." I smirk and help her into the warm bath before stepping in myself. "Is the water okay?"

Bo sits down and moans in pleasure, "Perfect." she says with her eyes closed as she sips her champagne. "So tell me about this assignment please Professor." Five glasses of champagne later I was giggling and eyeing Bo harder than was appropriate. I avoided her question about the so called assignment, Bo wanted me unguarded and free so I was going to give it to her. "You know Professor you still haven't told me about your extra credit assignment."

I giggle and sit Bo and I's wine glasses outside of the tub, "It's very simple ," I wrap my legs around her waist and pull her to me. "I want you to fuck me." I peck her lips. "All over the beach house."

Bo bites her lip and I could feel her heart quicken, "But Professor, that's against school regulations. We could both get into a lot of trouble you know?"

I chuckle and kiss her briefly, "Too bad I'm filled with Chardonnay I couldn't give any more fucks than I did two seconds ago right now."

Bo giggles, "I like this game. You're drunk and that's what makes it better."

"Ssh, you can't break character." I say and poke her side then fold my arms over my chest. "So are you going to fuck me or not?"

She looks at me wide-eyed, "You know they say that alcohol brings out a true person. You are nothin but a perv like me Lauren Lewis."

I shrug and get out of the tub, "I'll take that as a no."

Bo follows closely behind and props me up on the counter of the bathroom sink. "Oh that wasn't a no, that was a unheard yes. Are you sure this will bring my grade up Professor?" she smirks.

"Just fuck me." I say and being her lips to mine. This is why I never drank, I get horny and unstoppable. If she would've said no to me I probably would have laid on the bed, right next to her, and touched myself. I wouldn't have let her touch me either or herself.

Bo laughs against my lips and spreads my legs, "I love it when you say that."

I was thrown into the heavens on every surface in the beach house. I was even drunk enough to have sex on the balcony, the uncovered, exposed balcony where everyone on the beach could hear and see me. I eventually just kept quiet the whole time, which Bo didn't appreciate at all. "Nobody cares if I'm showing you a good time. They could probably learn from us."

I just laughed and we continued our journey through the house. At the end of the night Bo and I took a quick shower and passed out on the bed, not bothering to towel off or get dressed. We were both exhausted from our rambunctious behavior.

The next morning I woke up to the smells bacon and coffee, with a dash of hangover. I groan and drag myself into the kitchen holding my head in between my hands, "Do you not have a hangover? Because I know I do." I groan again.

Bo giggles and comes to kiss my forehead, "Babe, you did just about chug that whole bottle Chardonnay by yourself last night."

I sit down at the island and wince, "Why does my ass hurt?" I ask raising an eyebrow at Bo.

"Hey don't look at me." she raise her hands. "You told me to do it. Very bluntly if I can remember properly."

I looked at her shocked, "What happened last night?" I groan and put my face in my hands trying to remember what all happened.

Bo laughs and puts a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of me, "Im gonna go get ready. Then maybe I'll tell you all about it?"

I nod, my face still in my hands as flashes of last night come back to me. "Oh my god." I sigh heavily. Never again would I have more than two glasses of Chardonnay.

"Babe it's your mom." Bo says handing me the already answered phone making me shoot a panicked look to her. "Don't worry it's on mute." she sighs and goes back into the bedroom.

I take the phone off mute, "Mom?"

"Hi honey how are you?" she asks cheery.

I walk into the bedroom with my food and coffee in hand. "Im fine mom. What is this about?" I sit the coffee on the dresser.

"Your father and I are on our way to come and see you. We want to apologize to you and your roommate for our behavior."

"Mom I'm not at home." I say mid chew.

"We'll just come later on then." she chuckles.

"No mom I'm not even in Illinois." Bo holds up a pair of highway leather shorts and a turquoise tank top asking for my approval. I smile widely and nod. "Look mom I have to go."

"No no, tell me where you are." she says firmly. My father asking what's going in in the background.

"Um," I look at Bo panicked.

She rolls her eyes and comes over to me kissing my neck softly, "Babe, who's that on the phone." she says lowly.

I hold back a laugh when I hear my mother shriek. "Um, I'm sorry sweetheart something just came up." the phone hangs up abruptly.

I hold out my phone and laugh, "Wow." I say setting the phone and my plate down on the end table. "She's not going to call me for a while."

"Well good." Bo giggles and turns me around, "I have something for you." she says with her easy going smile and my mind flashes to the necklace I saw in her bag.

"What would that be? Another lap dance I hope." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Hey you have to earn those." she chuckles and goes to her bag pulling out the same black box I had seen before.

My heart quickens, "A ring this early in our relationship?"

Bo chuckles again and shakes her head, "No. Just something to remind what you mean to me." she opens the box revealing the double heart diamond necklace. "I had it engraved too." she says and flips it over for my to read. "It says you saved me. Since you don't have your glasses." she winks.

I push her shoulder, "My eyes are fine."

She chuckles and takes the necklace out of the box and into her hands, "A token of my thanks malady. Not nearly enough to actually express my thanks but it's what I could afford on short notice."

"Bo it's beautiful but you didn't have to do this."

She turns me around and hooks the necklace around my neck. My hand automatically moving up to squeeze it. "Actually I did. You really have saved me Lauren. You've shown me that my heart is still functioning and able to love without too many fears. That no matter what any man or woman has done to me it's all going to be okay." her eyes turn glassy. "You also showed me that the past doesn't have the affect the future and I could fight to keep it from ruining my life." I cup her cheek and she leans into my touch. "So that's my heart on a string and a few sparkles just to show that you've got me. All of me, the good and the bad." Bo sniffles and brings her lips to mine, entangling her hands in my hair. "I love you." she whispers against my lips. "And I think we should go on a date or something."

I giggle and lean back slightly, "I think I need to call the police first." Bo looks at me in question. "A beautiful brunette vixen stole my heart and I'm sure she won't give it back."

Bo laughs and kisses my nose, "You are adorable Professor and you also need to go and get dressed."

"Oh right! And then I have a surprise for you." I say bouncing over to the dresser frowning at its contents. "Did you get me anything that wasn't revealing?"

"Well they cover your naughty bits." she sighs. "And the scars on your side."

I absently run my hand over my scarred skin, "Thank you." I say with a tight smile. I loved that even though she liked it when I was half naked or completely naked she still wanted me to be comfortable with what I was actually wearing or wasn't. "I'll just change and we can go."

"And finish your breakfast." Bo says before walking out if the room with a happy smile on her face. I had more than just a surprise for her, I had the best date that she would ever go on in her entire life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Babe where are we going?" Bo asks impatiently.

"First I'm taking you to a Carnival so we can eat cotton candy, ride the Ferris wheel, and you can win me a big stuffed bunny." I smile and glance over at my beautiful girlfriend.

"I hope there aren't any clowns. I HATE clowns." Bo says and cringes.

I grab her hand and kiss the back of it, "I'll protect you from the creepy clowns."

She smiles and kisses the back of my hand, "And I'll make sure I win you a giant bunny."

"Good." I say and intertwine my fingers into Bo's.

When we get to the carnival I pay for the tickets. "You know this is my first carnival?"

I gasp in shock, "You're lying. Please tell me that this is one thing you actually are lying about."

Bo chuckles and shakes her head no, "First time Professor. You're popping my cherry."

I giggle and intertwine my fingers with hers again, "Well its a honor to pop your cherry ."

I walk Bo through the carnival to a booth with three milk bottles and some baseballs, "You still want that rabbit?" I look at the giant pink rabbit Bo had her eyes on and nod quickly, "Okay I'll be right back."

While Bo throws at the milk cartoons, hitting them all perfectly, a man walks up to me. "She's very beautiful. Your girlfriend."

I look up at him and smile widely, "Yeah she is."

"You're a lucky gal Miss."

"I'd say." I say and bite my lip.

When I look back Bo is on her way towards me with my bunny. I smile widely and meet her halfway, "Here you go my lovely lady. A big bunny just as you requested."

"Her name is Sammie." I squeeze her tightly to my chest feeling like a little kid. "She's so soft."

Bo unhooked my arm from the bunny and gives me a soft lingering kiss, "Don't go replacing me now."

My heart melts,"Of course not." I say with a smile. "Do you still want to ride the Ferris Wheel or do you wanna get out of here and move on to our next activity?"

"Not too fond of heights so I'll take you up on the next activity." she smiles. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." I say and we make our way back to the car. "You have to wear a blind fold though."

"New kink professor?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"No." I say and blush bright red. "If you see what's around you then it'll give it away too soon."

Bo nods, "Understandable." she says and we walk the rest of the way to the car in peaceful quietness between the two of us. Neither one of us had to speak or anything, we could just enjoy each others presences.

"Do you want to go anywhere specific after this other surprise?" I ask opening her door then putting Sammie in the back seat.

She pushes me gently against the car, wrapping her strong arms around me. My heart quickens as she looks into my eyes, "Anywhere with you is perfect." she says softly and sucks softly on my lip. I reach up and brush some hair behind her ear. She brings her lips to mine again softly before our kiss becomes more passionate.

I hear the car horn next to us and pull away slowly, "Lets get out of here." I whisper and go to sit in my seat. Before we leave I put a scarf over Bo's eyes and make sure she can't see anything. "No peaking." I say firmly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll have to keep this scarf and use it on you." I see her smirk out the corner of my eye.

"Why I don't quite understand what you're implying." I say and sit my hand on Bo's thigh. I knew she would just love this surprise, well at least I hope that she did. I don't have a back up if this doesn't fall through.

Pulling up to the docks Bo groans, "Can  
I take this off now Lo? Im getting anxious."

"I have to park and then we have to walk a little bit okay?" I say and run her thigh.

"Move your hand a little higher and I think I'll be okay with that." she says with a chuckle.

I giggle, "If you weren't wearing those tight shorts I wouldn't object to that."

Bo snaps get fingers, "Dang nabbit." I pull into a close parking spot and help Bo out of the car. "I smell the ocean, are we at the beach."

"Nope." I say with a smile. When I spot my boat I smile wider and push Bo to walk faster, "Come on."

She chuckles and clenches at my arm, "Im kinda blind here babe."

"Oh right, sorry." I say as we get to my boat. "You ready?" I ask standing behind her.

"I've been ready." she says leaning back into me.

"Take off the blindfold." I say feeling extremely giddy.

Bo gasps and puts her hands over her mouth looking over my white and sky blue boat. It had bleach white sails and a few hidden features, "She's beautiful. Is she yours?" I nod and Bo walks closer to the boat. "You drive this?" I nod again. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Wait until you see the bedroom below deck." I say smiling widely.

"There's a bedroom?" she asks shocked. "It looks too small to have a bedroom."

"And a full bathroom. It was a graduation present when I finished college." I shrug. "Daddy always feels guilty about something so he buys me  
stupid stuff, but this is the only thing I would accept." Bo just looked at me and smiled. "Would you like to see my hideaway spot?"

"I would love to!" she says.

I hold out my hand to help Bo into the boat before I climb up myself, "We have clothes and food already here. I called yesterday while you were sleeping."

She pushes my shoulder, "Sneaky devil."

I shrug, "It was worth it. Come on I'll get us moving."

Bo smiles widely and follows me to the steering wheel, "I get to watch you in action Captin Lewis." she says and snakes her arms around my waist as I slowly steer the boat out of the docks and into the open sea. "Are you going to put up the sails later?"

I nod and smile, "Once we get to my spot then yes I will if the wind isn't too heavy or too low." It was a beautiful California day. The sun was shinning, there were a few clouds and the temperature was just right. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day to sail on the beautiful waters.

"This is beautiful." Bo says in awe against my shoulder.

"Wait until you see my spot. I like to watch the sunset and the stars from there. The city lights view is pretty awesome too." I say still stirring my boat.

"So we're sleeping out at sea?"

"If that's okay with you yes we are."

Bo plants soft kisses on my shoulder and neck, "Does that me we don't have to keep quiet at all tonight?"

I chuckle and nod, "You were containing some noises?"

"I was being aware of my surrounding and neighbors. I am a polite person." she says then smacks my ass.

I bite my lip and turn slightly to look at it, "You are..." I just look at her lips and bite mine again.

Bo's mouth forms into a slight smirk, "What am I?"

"Sexy." I say and kiss her lips softly. "Very sexy." She rest she hands just under my tank top and draws soft circles. I sigh softly and lean back into her. "I love the way you touch me."

Bo chuckles and kisses my shoulder again, "Good because I love to touch you. No matter where I touch you or how your body always responds and I'd like to think only I can pull that from you."

I nod. "You would be thinking correctly. Nora didn't even have me this way. Half the things we've done on this trip I would've never done with anyone else."

"Does that mean I'm special?"

"Yeah, special ed." I say and lean forward laughing at Bo's fake offended face. When I look at Bo her arms are folded over her chest and she's fighting a smile. I take one hand off the wheel and unfold them. "Im only kidding baby, you are very special to me."

Bo laughs, "You think you're funny don't you."

I put my hands back on the wheel and swing some hair over my shoulder, "I know I am ."

She scoffs and kisses my shoulder, "Well funny pants Im gonna go check out that bedroom."

I nod, "We are about five minutes away I can see it now." I point to a spot where the water is slightly darker than the rest.

"Why is it darker?" she asks confused.

"Honestly I have no clue. I've been coming to this spot for about six years and I have never figured it out." I shrug. "I call it my ocean bookmark. I can always find it as long as I can see the water."

"Is it safe to swim in?" she asks hopeful.

"I don't think it is. I mean it might be but I'm not going to risk it." I cut the engine and turn to Bo. "I don't want a shark making you his dinner."

"I won't go swimming if you make me your dinner." she says lowly.

I look at my watch, "We have about two hours until sunset. How about we make this am early dinner?"

"Or a late lunch." Bo says wrapping her arms around my waist and kisses on my neck.

My knees buckle slightly but Bo catches me, "I gotta put the sails up." I say softly. Bo ignores me and bites down on that spot I like so much and I jump up and wrap my legs around her. "You are terrible you know that?" I say looking down at her.

"At least I caught you babe." she says with a giggle. "Do you necessarily have to put the sails up because I want you right this second." her eyes lock on my lips.

I put my feet back down on the boat and give Bo a quick peck, "Yeah I do. Go down I'll be there in a minute."

"Me leave and then miss you being a captain." she shakes her head. "I don't think so."

I smile and walk past Bo, receiving a smack on the ass in the process. As I set the sails I think back to my dream. Im sure it wouldn't be exactly alike but we were in a boat in California and we had complete privacy. We both turned our phones off and were focused on nothing but each other. Making sure we were happy in this moment.

"Okay let the games begin." I say and smack Bo on the ass as I run past her and run into the bedroom before she got me. I squeal when she comes up behind me and whirls me around. "Put me down Bo!" I scream while laughing.

She puts me down and kisses my forehead, "You are too cute sometimes."

"I know." I say and poke her stomach.

"So doctor what do we do with you now?" she says rubbing her hands together and taking a few steps back to look at me. "Hmm, lets see."

"Lap dance?" I say hopeful and plop on the bed.

"You know that is a fantastic idea." Bo says and turns some music on like she had at the beach house. "Get up." she commands and I do what she says. Bo sits down and stares at me. "Go ahead."

I shake my head, "No no, this isn't what I agreed to Bo."

"Why not exactly?" she asks genuinely curious. "I mean you have the perfect body and I want to see you shake yo groove thang yeah yeah."

"I just can't. Im too self conscious."

"Babe, it's me you're talking about. There's nobody else here, no one else can see you, it's just you and me."

I sigh heavily and look at my feet then back at Bo, "What if I suck?"

"That's impossible because those sexy buns could never suck." she says raising an eyebrow. "Just try okay. I don't want you to have to be drunk to be free with me." I blush bright. "Yeah I know your game."

"Fine." I say and lean down to kiss her. "I will dance for you." She leans back in her hands and nods at me. I sigh heavily and start to sway. In high school I was a fabulous dancer, but I would lose myself in the music and my body would just do whatever it wanted to. Maybe that's what I needed to do now, just completely let go of my self control. I sigh again and close my eyes, focusing on the beat of the music. Soon enough my breath and heart beat are synced with the music and I can feel myself moving. I try to just focus on the music and not the beautiful woman I was now stripping in front of. I slide my tank top down my body and snap off my bra, continuing my dance before I slide off the shorts and my panties. When I caught a glimpse of Bo it looked like she was about to explode. I smirked and sat in her lap. "How's this?" I ask twirling on her lap.

Bo stammers and blinks rapidly, "Im drooling, does that answer your question?" she says with a chuckle followed by an ,"Oh my god Lauren."

It made me feel good to know that I could excite Bo how she did me. I climb and straddle Bo's lap, still rolling and twirling my hips. "House rules." I whisper with a wink when I feel Bo's hands on my ass. She drops them and lays flat on her back watching me in amazement, and in this moment I wish I could see what I looked like. I would pay good money for that video tape. I open Bo's legs and thrust slowly against her and she moans quietly. "You like that?" I ask with a smile. She nods and I do it again getting the same response as I had the first time. Bo was pulling me out of my shell and I think once I'm out there's no way I'm going back in. "Take off your shirt." I say and she pulls it off. "The bra too." she removes it and I lay my hands over her perfect mounds making her arch into my hands. I get off of Bo and sit next to her, "Shorts and panties." I point.

Bo lifts her hips off of the bed and sheds the rest of her clothes. I sigh in pleasure at the sight before me and lightly run my fingers down the toned body, "You are really good at this professor." she whispers and looks at my face, eyes burning with desire.

I lock eyes with her and smirk, "Im good at a few other things too." Bo raises her eyebrow and I kiss down her stomach. I kiss around Bo's sex, teasing her as much as possible.

"Lauren." she whispers when my tongue lightly grazes her clit.

"Tell me." I whisper.

Bo tangles her fingers in my hair and pushes herself into my tongue, "Make me come." she says lowly, confidence written all over her face making me reek with envy.

I start off slowly flicking my tongue and as Bo's moans get louder and her breathing gets quicker I press harder into her. "Fuck Lauren." she cries out and holds my head in place to rub herself against my tongue. I adjust myself and slide two fingers inside of her, pulling another loud cry out of her. "Oh my shit fuck!" I kiss up to Bo's face and quicken my fingers. Her beautiful brown eyes flash open and lock with mine. "Lauren don't you fucking sto...fuck me!" she throws her head back and moans the loudest I've ever heard before she falls limp under me. I kiss her neck and slowly slide my fingers out of her. "Damn that was good. Shit." she says breathlessly.

I chuckle and kiss to her lips, "Really I didn't notice."

Bo flips me over so that she's hovering over me, "I mean wow. Did you feel that? I mean like the clash and bang and oh lala? Because I have never had an orgasm like that in my entire life of living. My legs are trembling." she says with a sigh and kisses my lips. "Now I must return the favor."

"Please do." I whisper as she kisses my neck.

I tangle my hands in Bo's hair when I feel her soft lips on my breasts. She sucks and bites lightly, making sure she teased me like I teased her, only worse. I arch into Bo's mouth and pull her close to me. "In such a rush Professor." she whispers and kisses between my breasts. Bo was going to drag this out as long as she could, I could see all over her face that she wanted to make me come just like she had. As Bo kissed down my stomach she nips and sucks on my skin. "Did you know that you could make a person orgasm without actually touch the naughty bits?" Bo asks lightly grazing her hand over my sex.

"Don't do that to me Bo." I shake my head no.

"I wonder if it actually works." she says completely ignoring my plea and runs her soft skilled fingers from my earlobe down to my toes. She does it twice before she settles in between my legs and looks at my exposed body. "Professor I am flattered." she sighs noticing my excitement. Bo slides her index finger inside me then takes it out making me moan softly. She puts the finger in her mouth and sighs in pleasure. I look at Bo's face as she concentrates on making me feel good and cup her cheek. She was so beautiful. "Thank you baby." she says as if she could read my mind. "You get that look in your eyes when you're about to call me beautiful, in case you were wondering." she says and puts her mouth on me.

I throw my head back and prop myself up on my elbows. Bo's tongue moved in light teasing circles for what seemed like eternity and no matter how I pushed myself into her mouth she kept the same rhythm and pattern. "Shit." I hiss through my teeth and buck my hips at Bo's mouth. I push my hips into Bo's mouth again and she sucks on my clit, no one had every done that before and I whither as the ripples of pleasure that go through me. "That's...fuuck...oh." is all I could say and when I feel Bo's fingers slide inside me I completely lose it. I pull a pillow over my head and scream but Bo quickly removes it.

"I want to hear you." she says and places her mouth back on me, sucking as she did before.

There was a pressure building up inside of me and the more Bo kept up her movements the bigger the pressure got. I was going to come and I was going to come hard. I try and back away from Bo's experienced mouth but she follows me all the way to the headboard. "Oh fuck Bo!" I scream and grab absently at the sheets. My body stiffens when Bo curls her fingers inside me and I let out a very loud, very murder like scream, but Bo doesn't stop. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I scream as she continues her torture. Another ear piercing orgasm ripples through me and I pull myself away from Bo's mouth, feeling sensitive. "Oh fuck me. Dammit." I say breathlessly and notice my legs are shaking furiously.

Bo kisses her way up to my lips and I taste myself on her, "How was that?" she chuckles.

I wipe hair out of sweat ridden face, "Oh my god. I can't even explain it."

Bo chuckles again and lays her head on my chest, "You were pretty loud there professor. If the cops show up you have to tell them that your awesome sexy girlfriend made you come so hard you almost broke her fingers with your vag."

I pinch Bo's arm, "I did not almost break your fingers."

"If you want to think that." she shrugs and kisses my breasts making me sigh.

"Who taught you that?" I ask.

"Taught me what?" she giggles.

"The suction and the finger curl thing." I bite my lip at the memory of the feeling. "I've never had anyone do that to me and may I say WOW." Bo looks up at me. "I felt like a balloon being pumped with air and when you curled your fingers it was like a needle to my side."

Bo tilts her head, "Now she wants to talk about what I make her feel like after sex." she chuckles.

"Hey shut up." I laugh.

"To answer your question professor, I've never done the suction thing, I just did it and when you responded the way you did I didn't stop." she shrugs.

"And the curl?"

"G-spot." she says with a wink. "That's where alot of the pressure came from."

I nod in conformation, "You know I never knew that. I thought the g-spot was the holy grail of naughty bits as you would say."

"Somebody call the pope because I found it." she says and kisses my chin. "What time is it?"

I look at the clock on the wall, "Almost sunset. You ready?"

"Actually I think the question is are YOU ready shaky?" she says poking my thighs.

I scoff, "Hell yeah I'm ready."

Turns out I wasn't ready because as soon as my legs touched the ground and I stood up I went crumbling down like humpy dumpy. Bo had to carry me up to the deck. We had decided since no one was out at sea that we would just go up on deck naked wrapped in the blanket from the bed. "Wow it's beautiful." Bo says in awe at the light oranges and pinks that now filled the California sky.

"Yeah, this isn't the best part though. Just before that sun completely sets the most beautiful red you'll ever see appears." I say wrapping Bo and the blanket tighter around me.

"And the stars? Tell me about the stars."

I smile to myself, "It's like being in your very on planetarium."

Bo chuckles, "You are quite the nerd Professor."

"Look it's starting." I say ignoring Bo's comment and staring out to the horizon. "The sunset is so beautiful, never the same but never different either."

"Poetic." Bo whispers and kisses the crown of my head.

Bo and I stand and watch the sunset until it goes away completely and the stars come out. We make a little bed on the deck of the boat and fall asleep under the stars, promising each other that we would never forget this day. We told each other how much we cared about each other and then fell asleep in one another's arms, dreaming of all things happy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey I saw a farmer's market sign do you think we could stop there? I need to pick up a few things." Bo asks on our car ride back home from the docks.

I smile and nod, "That's fine babe. What are you getting?"

Bo shrugs, "Just some stuff to make us dinner."

"What are you making if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's a surprise." she says with an easy going smile.

As I turn a corner I take Bo's hand and kiss the back of it before intertwining my fingers with hers. Bo's skin was soft and warm and whenever I made contact with it it either calmed me or excited me. I would never get tired of Bo touching me or me touching her. She made me feel safe and protected. I had never felt so sure that everything was going to be alright until I met Bo and I was very thankful for her. Bo saved me and continued to save me everyday and that's what makes me love her.

I pull into the farmer's market and Bo and I get out of the car, "May I hold you hand beautiful?" Bo asks with a wink.

"Why yes you may gorgeous." I say and take her hand with a grin.

We begin to walk through the market and Bo looks over all of the fruits and vegetables that we passed. She would occasionally stop to buy something, I still couldn't tell what she was going to make yet. "Is that..no it's not." she says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "I thought I saw..." she gasps and puts her hands over her mouth. "Kenzi?" she whispers her eyes instantly turning glassy.

"Who?" I ask confused looking where Bo was.

"My old roommate. The one I was telling you about." she says her eyes locked on the girl. The girl looks at Bo and does a double take before covering her mouth. Bo just stares at her before the girl comes running towards her. Bo catches her when she jumps to her arms. "Kenz." she sighs.

They hug for a bit and Bo sets the girl down, "Oh my god BoBo where did you skip off to? I've been looking for your ass since you left."

Bo wipes away a few stray tears, "I had to get away, you know that."

The girl nods, "I know but I've been worried sick about you. I didn't know if you got you ass killed or some shit." she pushes Bo's shoulder. "You're like my sister man and the way you left tore me up. That was so not cool."

Bo pulls the girl into a tight hug, "I know Kenz I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to try and follow me and him be right behind you ya know?" she says and then lets her go.

The girl nods and looks at me, "Shit I'm sorry, sup I'm Kenzi the one and only." she holds out her hand and I take it but she does an elaborate hand shake that I didn't even get.

"Shit I'm sorry babe." she says wrapping her arm around my waist. "This is Kenzi my old roommate and best friend. Kenzi this is my girlfriend Lauren." she says with a a big smile.

I smile at the dimple appearing on her cheek, "Nice to meet you Kenzi, I've heard a lot about you."

Bo puts her hand just over my ass and squeezes me closer, "Aw shit BoBo you got yourself a blonde! She cute cute." Kenzi says with a nod. "How ya been babe?" she asks.

Bo's smile fades slightly and I rub her back, "He's after me again so not too hot." is all she had to say before Kenzi's face turned into a hard line.

"I thought, I thought um Mary took care of him." she says folding her arms across her chest.

Bo shakes her head, "Well not good enough because I saw him before we left for here. He just stood there and stared at me with that look on his face."

Kenzi nods, "Where are you guys staying? My place is a lot cheaper than a hotel and I got a kick ass collection of shit to beat his twisted ass with if he shows up."

"We're staying in Lauren's beach house." Bo says cooly squeezing my waist again.

Kenzi gasps and smiles wide, "Oh my shit you got a beach house blondie?"

I chuckle and nod, "Yeah I've had it for a while now, I thought Bo would enjoy it so I invited her."

"I still like the boat better. For reasons that will be left unsaid." she smirks and kisses my forehead.

I look up at her and smile, "You are a perv." I chuckle.

"That may be so darlin but I'm not the one who.." I elbow her in the side and glanced at Kenzi. "Ouch woman. I was going to say likes music more than me damn teach." she winks.

I chuckle again, "Whatever Dennis I know your game."

"Teach?" Kenzi asks in confusion.

"Lauren used to be my literature professor." Bo says with a chuckle.

"Shit, can't you get fired for that blondie?" Kenzi asks seemingly concerned.

I nod my head, "Yeah but before we left I put in my early retirement. I wanted to be with Bo so I stop teaching and I'm gonna go back to school for medical science."

"Damn that's some hard on shit man." Kenzi says with a nod. "Well hey what are you guys doing for dinner? We could totally meet up somewhere or some shit like that.." Kenzi suggests hopefully.

"Babe if you want to have some time to catch up with Kenzi I don't mind." I say with a smile. "You can take my car."

"Lo you don't have to do that, you can come with me." she says furrowing her brow.

I giggle and cup her cheek, "No it's fine, I don't want to get in the way of anything."

Bo puts her hand over mine and leans into my hand, "Are you sure?" I nod. "Okay." she drops my hand and looks at Kenzi who is smiling widely. "What's with the creep smile Kenz?"

Kenzi just shakes her head, "You're in lurve Bobo. I see it all over both your cute little faces." she says and squeezes both our cheeks.

I chuckle and Bo squeezes me closer again, "I'll tell you all about it tonight Kenz." she smiles.

"I need to give you da address, you still have the same number?"

"Yeah except the last number is a six now." Bo says and looks at me with a smile.

"Great I'll text you when I clean up and all that shit."

"Kenz it's just me you don't have to give me a special treatment." Bo chuckles.

"Oh it's not for you, my parents are coming down from Russia tomorrow and if I don't clean now I'm just not going to do it at all." she shrugs.

"Oh and you know your mom will kick your ass."

Kenzi scoffs, "You're tellin me. Well I'll get going and l see you later. It was very nice meeting you blondie and I'll send food with Bobo when she goes back to ya."

I nod, "It was nice meeting you too Kenzi."

"See ya later Kenz." Bo says as Kenzi walks off. "Wow, she looks exactly the same as she did when I left."

I nod and look down, "She is really pretty." I say softly.

"Yeah she is." Bo nods and looks down at me.

"I don't have be jealous of her do I?" I ask still looking down.

Bo lifts up my chin and looks into my eyes, "Lauren I love you. I want you. No one else. You don't have to be jealous of anyone but your own reflection." she kisses my lips softly. "She's like a sister I don't see her in that way at all, and if you want to come with me or you don't want me to go I'll do it."

I shake my head and Bo drops her hand to the side of my neck, "No no I would never ask you to do that. You can go I was just...being dumb I guess."

"No you're not being dumb you're being my girlfriend."

I smile at the word coming from Bo, "I like the sound of that."

Bo smiles, "The sound of what?"

I shrug and put my hand over hers, "When you call me your girlfriend. My stomach erupts with butterflies and I just want to kiss you."

Bo hovers her lips over mine, "What's stopping you teach?"

I sigh against her lips and pull her to me. For a moment I forget that we were in a public place and there were probably people watching us but I didn't really care. Bo was mine and I was hers and I wanted everyone to know that. I want the whole world to know that Bo is mine and how much I love her. I lean away from Bo and smile, "Can we go back to the beach house before you have to go to Kenzi's?" I ask innocently.

Bo smiles and nods, "There's one more thing that I have to get." she says and looks at the booth of jewelry behind me.

"No no, you got me a diamond necklace you don't have to get me anything else." I say trying to stop her from spending any more money on me.

"I don't I know but I want to. You're my special girl and I need you to feel that way." she says blushing.

I smile and kiss her lips softly, "You being here with me makes me feel special enough. You don't have to spend your money on me."

Bo nods and looks into my eyes, holding my gaze for a minute with a certain gleam in her eye, "I really love you." She cups my cheek,"Did you know that?"

I look down then back at Bo and smile, "No, you'll have to show just how much later." I grab her hand. "Lets get out of here.

When Bo and I get back to the beach house she puts everything she bought at the market away and we go for a walk on the beach. As we walk along the shore I get lost in my thoughts. A few weeks ago I would have never pictured myself here with Bo, or even feeling this strongly for her. I never fell this hard this fast, that just wasn't how my heart or mind worked. It took my a year to fall for Nora but I guess that's just apart of Bo's charm. I'm completely, utterly, heartbreakingly in love with this woman and I don't want to turn back. She's my future and I don't want to go forward with anyone but her.

"Hey what's going on in that head of yours?" Bo asks squeezing my hand pulling me out of my head.

I smile at her and look at my feet as they leave marks in the sand, "Just how lucky I am to have you and how much I love you." I shrug. "That kinda stuff."

Bo smiles, "Do I get to hear any of these thoughts?"

"I don't know can you read minds?" I smirk and look over at Bo.

"You're a smart ass Lewis." she giggles and her phone rings. "Hello? Hey Kenz, nothing much taking a walk on the shore with my lady love, what's up?" she looks at me and smiles. "No she's not coming remember, she doesn't want to get in the way." a small frown comes on her face. "No I'm not going to force her to come Kenz. If she doesn't want to come then she doesn't have to. We can always hang out together the day before we have to go back home."

I look at the ground and pick up a seashell that was in the shape of a perfect heart and hold it tight in my hand. I could do something for Bo with it.

"Give me about an hour and I'll be there. No Kenzi stop being a perv." Bo chuckles and hangs up the phone and wraps her arm around me. "She thinks we're gonna bang our brains out before I go over."

I giggle, "Im sure last night took care of that and then some." I say and bite my lip remembering our night on the boat.

"You got that right." she says lowly before she scoops me up in her arms and runs into the water.

I squeal and kick my legs, "Bo Dennis you out me down right now!" I scream laughing.

Bo doesn't listen and I feel the cold ocean water seep through my shorts, "I need to get you wet." she winks.

I bring my lips to hers and give her a hard kiss, "You don't need to bring me to the ocean to get me wet ." I say and kiss her neck. Bo sighs and tilts her head to the side giving me better access to her sensitive skin. I feel Bo turn around and lead us out of the water and I suck and bite on her neck. I was also fully aware that there was a man and his wife staring hard at us. "We have a audience babe." I say and nod towards them.

Bo glances at them then smirks, "Why don't we give them a show?"

I smirk and turn so my legs are wrapped around Bo's waist and it's like I'm taller than her, "Sounds like a plan to me." I put a hand on the side of her face and kiss her deeply, our tongues swirling together. Bo nips on my lip and I put my hands in her hair and pull gently making her moan into my mouth. My body was on fire, I wanted Bo just like I do any other time but every day we were together the want got stronger. I wasn't sure if I could take wanting her to the point it hurts. I wouldn't let her out of my sight if that was the case.

Our lungs betray us and Bo breaks the kiss, "When I get home we are sleeping on the beach okay?"

I kiss her nose and nod, "Sounds good to me, but be aware it gets really cold and you get sand in place sand is not supposed to be."

"Good thing I have you to warm me up and wash me off when its all said and done." she smiles and kisses my chin.

"When you get back I'll have a surprise for you."

"Is that so?" Bo asks adjusting me slightly.

I nod and smile widely, "Yup, I'm gonna make you something."

"Creative and sexy. I love it." she says and gives me another quick peck.

I climb off Bo and grab her hand, "Come on you have to get dressed."

"Trying to rid of me so quickly ? I am offended." she says with a chuckle.

We walk past the couple who was still staring at us and I nod, "They are a really cute couple." the woman says as we pass her.

"You here that babe we're cute."

"Gross." Bo says and laughs making a fake gagging nose.

When we get back in the house Bo gets ready while I busy myself with getting the things I needed to make her gift. I would have to walk to the store down the street to get a picture printed or something but other than that I had everything, "Babe where are your keys?" Bo asks walking into the room in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of faded blue shorts, her hair pulled back in a casually ponytail.

"Mantel." I point. "The key with the pink ring around it is for the door." I say and sit on the floor in front of my supplies. "You look cute honey." I smile.

"Thanks babe." Bo walks over and kneels down next to me, "Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?" I look up at her and give her a peck. "Another." she says with a smile. I chuckle and kiss her again. "One more and make it a good one." I place my hand on the side of Bo's face and kiss her how I did on the beach but slower. I wanted Bo to know that I loved her through my kiss, that she was the only one. "I love you." she says.

"I love you too." I say and she pecks my lips a few more times before getting up and leaving. "Be careful please!" I yell after her.

"I will,love you!" she says and the door shuts.

I sit at the table smiling at myself for a bit, I could get used to coming home to Bo and living with her on a regular basis. I know we already did back home but somehow it meant more to live with her now. Like if she didn't live with me she would probably stay with me all the time. Have her own drawer full of clothes and her own tooth brush in my bathroom. I think things like that are what mean the most. I smile and shiver when I notice that the balcony doors are open. I decide to go and get Bo's sweater that she often brought with her everywhere and curl up on the couch to start her project. She would love it because it would remind her of our time here. We would have to leave in two days and I wasn't looking forward to it. Going back home meant going back to the drama, Bo's stepdad, and I would have to go and enroll in school after spring semester was over but I might wait until fall. I was ready to start a new life with Bo but we had to work out both of our pasts before we could have a future.

Around eight thirty I finished Bo's present. I had managed to change it up a bit and wrap it. I decided to go take a shower before Bo got back. When I step under the hot stream I sigh at the feeling and smile. Hot water on my back always made me relax and I've been worrying about Bo since she left and the fact that she's been gone for three hours doesn't make my worries any better. I grab my loofa and squirt some of Bo's vanilla body wash on it, smiling at how much I loved that Bo smelled this way. When I get out of the shower I hear rustling in the kitchen, "Bo?" I say wrapping my towel tightly around me. "Baby is that you?" I go to my bag and grab my pistol when there's no response. I always brought one with me no matter where I went as a precaution. "Babe?" I say and put the gun behind my back and walk into the living room.

"Where is she?" I here a gruff voice say from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I say squinting to see who the man was.

He steps out from the shadows, "She picked a good one this time." he starts to walk toward me. "Where is she?" he asks again.

"Where's who?" I say trying to keep my voice shaking.

"Bo, where's that bitch Bo?" he takes a few more steps towards me and pulls out a knife.

I pull out my gun and aim it at him, "One more step and you'll have a bullet in chest. Im guessing your her ex-step father."

He chuckles darkly and steps toward me again making me back up, "You would be correct, let me introduce myself. Im Dyson Steel Bo's ex-stepdad."

He takes another step and I fire a warning shot in the air. "I got all night. Stay where you are."

Soon after the shot rings out Bo comes storming into the house with a dagger, "Lauren you okay?" she says and freezes when she sees Dyson.

"Bo get behind me." I say firmly. She hesitates, "Bo get behind me now." I say again and she moves quickly behind me.

"What are your doing here Dyson?" she asks her voice shaky.

He shrugs and puts his knife back in his boot, "Im doing fine thanks to asking." he says sarcastically, "Look, call off your little girlfriend and we can settle this like we should've the last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw me you raped me!" she yells behind me. My finger is still firmly on the trigger pointed at the intruder. "Im not settling anything with you!"

He chuckles darkly again, "Oh come on now Bo, I gave you a little present with that too, or have you forgotten?"

I hear Bo's breath catch and her heart quicken, "That so called present you left me died inside of me. Don't you dare call that a present."

He takes a step forward and I raise an eyebrow stopping him in his tracks, "Look I just want what's mine." he points at Bo. "Her. Your bitch mother killed herself and left me alone. But you were always such a sexy girl and I swore that I would have you to myself."

"Looks like you're going to have to find someone else because Bo is mine." I say getting territorial.

"Lauren don't. You'll just piss him off." Bo says resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I would listen to her professor. You're pretty hot yourself I might have to take both of you." he takes his knife out again and starts walking towards us.

"I will shoot." I say firmly.

Dyson shakes his head, "No you won't. If you were you would've done it already." he keeps advancing and I back Bo into a wall.

"One more step asshole." I say and ready myself for fire.

He takes another step, "Opps." he says and as he chuckles I close my eyes and fire my gun twice.

He falls to the ground clenching at his stomach and his arm, "You fucking bitch." he chuckles and coughs up a clump of blood.

I turn around and see Bo on the phone with the police, "Just come and get him out of here. My girlfriend shot him twice and now he's bleeding out on the floor." she gives them the address and runs to my side. I didn't notice I was hyperventilating and Bo sits me down on the counter still wrapped tightly in my shower towel. "Breathe babe." I couldn't, I couldn't catch my breath at all. "Hey look at me. Look at me." she says gently and looks into my eyes.

My breath slowly starts to come back when I notice Dyson dragging his way to the door. "He's trying to get away." I say breathlessly.

Bo looks back at him and quickly goes and puts his arms behind his back, making him scream out in pain, "You may have stopped me this time but when I get out I'm going to come right back for both of you." he looks at me.

The police burst through doors and Bo gets off of Dyson and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist when I get off of the counter. "You okay?" she asks noticing my breathing is still kind of fast.

"I'll be fine I just want him out of here." I say and lay my head on her shoulder.

A blonde woman walks up to us eying the EMT's as they take Dyson away while he cursing our existence, "Hello ladies, Detective Tamsin." She holds out her badge, "I'm going to need you both to tell me what exactly happened in your own words."

I look at the woman and tears start to run down my face and I start hyperventilating again, "Breath babe, slow breaths. Look at me, I'm right here okay. Im not going anywhere." she softly and brushes hair out of my face.

"Sweet." The detective says sarcastically, "You, tell me what happened." she points at Bo and starts her tape recorder. "Tell exactly what happened."

Bo sighs heavily and pulls me closer to her, "Well, I was coming home after I had a dinner with an old friend and when I got out of the car I heard a shot come from the house." she points up at the ceiling. "When I came in he had a knife pointed at my girlfriend and she had her pistol pointed at him. She pushed me behind her to make sure he didn't get to me again."

"Again? This isn't the first time?"

Bo sighs heavily, "No it's not. He's come after me twice before. He's my deceased mothers husband. He raped me a few years ago and was in prison. Before we came to California for spring break we saw him at our university. I didn't know he would follow us, I thought he would just stay and wait for me or something."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" the detective asks.

Bo shrugs, "My foster mother said she was handling it but I guess she didn't." Bo sighs. "I should've just handled it myself. If anything would've happened to her," Bo squeezes me tighter. "I would've never been able to forgive myself."

The detective sighs, "Look here's the deal, we get your statements he's gonna get to fixed up and go on trial, I'm sure he has a past so he will probably be punished for his actions so I'm going to need your girlfriend's statement and both of your phone numbers and addresses."

I give my statement and information to Detective Tamsin, "Do we have to stay in California or can we go back to Illinois?" I ask.

"You can go back home whenever you please but I will be in touch and so will my partner." she says and nods. "Here's my card. If you need anything let me know and I'll have someone come to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much detective." Bo says and walks her to the door.

"Don't worry about it, be careful you two." she says and closes the door behind her.

Bo walks around the house making sure all the doors and windows are locked before she comes and stands next to me again, "Come on let's you to bed."

I shake my head, "No I want to go home." I say clutching my arms to myself.

"Baby if we leave now we could be at the airport all night. How about we sleep here and first thing in the morning we go home?" Bo suggests rubbing her hand on my back.

Tears start to slide down my cheeks and I look at Bo, "I want to go home now." I whisper.

"Okay, alright, well lets get you dressed and packed okay?" she says softly wrapping a arm around my waist. "Im right here honey it's okay."

I had shot someone today, I shot someone and I don't know if they would even live. Even though I promised myself that he would pay for hurting Bo I didn't want to kill him, I'm not a killer. I didn't want to have to shoot him but if he kept coming towards us we both would've been either dead or raped. I wasn't going to be responsible for letting that happen. I wasn't proud of shooting him, not one bit, but I'm glad I stopped him before he hurt either one of us. Dyson would be put away for a long time and I hoped he would rot in the prison were he belonged. Right now I just wanted to get back to my apartment and into my bed, and I want Bo holding me. That's all I wanted and I was going to get it


	12. Chapter 12

"Here we are home sweet home." Bo says as we walk into my apartment. It was just as we left it. Not a dust out of place not a spec stolen. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" It was about ten when we had gotten home. Luckily we got the last flight to Chicago and the last two seats. I was just happy we got home without any problems.

"Can we just lay in bed and watch movies?" I ask looking through the mail I had received.

"As long as we get take out too." she smiles widely.

"Sure but you're paying."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiles and her phone rings. "Shit it's Kenzi."

"You want me to answer it?"

"No I got it." she answers the call. "Um, hey Kenz. Um, no actually we can't. Well, D came to the beach house last night." I hear Kenzi scream what. "No no we are fine, well physically we are. Lauren had to shoot D. Yeah, she's pretty badass like that. No he was still alive we the police got there. Some detective told us that she would be investigating it and all of that." she pauses and looks at me. "We took the first flight home we could get, Lauren didn't want to stay any longer. I would've called but there wasn't any time. Kenzi you don't have to come out here, it's too far and tickets are too expensive." Bo sighs heavily, "I know you have connections Kenz but I don't want you to get all tied up in this again." there's a long pause. "Okay Kenz. I'll ask her Kenz." she turns to me again, "Babe, Kenzi wants to stay with us until all of this is sorted out."

I shrug, "Sure, somebody needs to make use of the guest room." I head for the stairs with my bags leaving Bo to sort out details for Kenzi. I really didn't care if Kenzi stayed over I just wanted to forget all of this and go on with my life. I walk into my room and strip off my clothes to take a shower, I needed to relax.

When I step into the water I turn up the heat and soon my bathroom is a complete steam room. I use my jasmine body wash because it helped me sleep and that's exactly what I needed to do. I bathe a few times and step out of the bathroom getting a flash of what happened at the beach house in my head. As the scene replayed in my head I sit on the edge of the tub and put my head in my hands. "Hey." I hear Bo say softly and steps into the bathroom.

"Hi." I say and brush the wet hair out of my face.

"You okay?" she asks leaning against the counter.

I nod, "Yeah I guess, I'm just tired Bo. Im so tired of having to fight so hard to be happy. Im tired of always getting the fuzzy end of the lollipop." I put my face in my hands and shake my head. "Im just tired."

Bo sits down next to me and wraps her arm around my waist, "I know Lo and I'm sorry that you had to get sucked into all of this. I wish I could just deal with it and leave you out. I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't know if I can ensure that."

I scoff, "I'll be alright and I know if anything happens you'll fight to make sure I was okay." I look into her eyes and hold her gaze.

Bo looks back at me, "I absolutely would on any day."

I lean into her and lay my head on her shoulder, "Take me to bed?"

"Sure." she says scooping me up in her arms.

I chuckle into Bo's neck, "You know you carry me a lot."

Bo shrugs and lays me on the bed, "I like it. Why don't you you carry me madam?"

I chuckle, "I have noticed that the only time I've carried you is to put you on something to fuck you."

Bo laughs, "That is true." the door bell rings. "I'll be right back." she says and kisses me on the forehead.

When Bo leaves I quickly run to my bag and get Bo's gift. I never got to give it to her and I figured now is as good of a time as any. Bo back comes into the room and I'm already changed and laying comfortably in my bed, "Was that the food?"

Bo walks into the room all the way and smiles, she had wine and two glasses under one arm and the Chinese split between her hands and under her arms, "No just some Jehovah's Witness's."

I chuckle,"At this hour that's strange." I say and help Bo with the food.

"I got you orange chicken, Lo mien, and shrimp fried rice." she says and sits the three containers in front of me. "I didn't know exactly what you wanted so I winged it."

"No it's perfect." I look at the five containers that Bo had and laugh, "What's all that?"

"Food." she says and smirks at me. "I may have this bangin body but I eat my ass off."

"And what a nice ass it is." I say and pour our drinks.

"Why professor I'm not sure what you're implying." she winks.

"Before you eat I have something for you." I pulled the warped gift out from behind me. "I didn't get to give it to you at the beach house."

Bo takes it into her hands and smooths out the paper, "Is this what you were telling me you were gonna make?"

I nod and smile, "Yeah, open it."

Bo smiles and gently opens the gift and gasps, "Oh Lo I love it." she scoots closer to me. I had bought a digital picture slideshow and put pictures that she and I had taken in California. "You did all of this while I was gone?"

I nod. "Yeah, you wanna see my favorite one?"

"Of course." she smiles. I press the next button a few times and it stops on the picture of Bo looking at me in that way that I love so much and then it transitions into an "I love you." firecracker. "Babe I love it. I'll put it on the nightstand and when I switch offices I'll put it on my desk."

"You know I don't even know where you work." I say and take a bite of my chicken.

Bo chuckles, "It's just a small office downtown. In about two weeks I'm switching to a much bigger office." she takes a bite of her food.

"Really what do you do in your office?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Just organize boring files, take a few phone calls and help run a business." she smiles. "It's really easy. Im one step under some of the most powerful people at the office."

"I'll have to come and sit on your desk one day." I wink and take another bite.

"Only if you wear a really short skirt." she smiles widely.

Bo and I finish our food and just about the whole bottle of wine before I lay down and rub my neck, "My neck hurts from sleeping on the plane."

Bo lays me on the bed, "Turn over and take off your top."

"So bossy." I say and does what she tells me. Bo straddles my ass and massages my back,"Oh my god that feels so good." I say in a moan. It was like she was just taking my muscles and pulling the knots out with her hands.

I hear Bo chuckle, "I took a class once on body massages."

"If you won't mind I love to see all you know."

"No problem , I might give you the happy ending." she chuckles and kisses my back lightly.

I shiver and smile as Bo's hands kneed down my whole body. Her hands felt so good on my body, I didn't want her to stop. Every now and then I would let out a moan of some kind and Bo would giggle. "Would you terribly mind doing my front too?" I ask innocently.

Bo slides on side of me and lets me turn over, "No madam I would not mind at all. I was not going to leave any side of you unturned."

I keep my eyes locked on Bo as she gently massages my breast down to my stomach. She would occasionally lick or bite her lips and I would smile. When her hand grazed over my panties I lifted up my hips and sighed making Bo stop her hand where it was. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow in question, I nod my head and push myself into her hand. Bo pushes her hand into me and slowly rubs me through my panties. I lay my head on my pillow and put my arm over my eyes while moving my hips into Bo's hand. I let out a sigh and she kisses her way up to my lips. "I love you." she whispers softly.

Tears form in my eyes, I don't really don't know why the reason is, "I love you too."

Bo cups my cheek and I kiss the palm of her hand, "You are so beautiful Lauren." she whispers.

"And you are the most beautiful combination of DNA and I crave every part of you. From the pinnacle of your head to the underside of your toes." I say and smile.

"You are such a nerd." she chuckles and kisses my lips softly.

I sigh against her lips and put my arms around her neck deepening our kiss. Bo softly sucks on my lip and I smile against her mouth. I pull away, "What did Kenzi say?"

Bo smiles, "She said she would be here tomorrow afternoon. She has to tell her mom that she's not gonna be home."

"She's Russian right?"

She nods, "A very sassy Russian."

"I've noticed." I chuckle. "Hey do you wanna move your things in here? I have extra room in my closet and my dresser."

"Are you formally asking me to move in ?" She asks with a smile that shows her dimple.

I kiss the dimple and nod, "Yes actually I am but there are rules."

"What are these rules madam?"

I tap my chin with my fingers, "Kenzi isn't aloud up here when one of us is asleep, mainly me. If we need alone time we shouldn't have to go somewhere else or go out of our way to make sure she isn't home. Date night every Saturday, and we have to manage to make love not fuck."

Bo looks at me confused, "I thought it was the same thing babe."

I shake my head, "Making love is like kissing. You know when we kiss and we let it build?" she nods. "Thats how making love should be. We fuck, we always rush it. I want to make love to you."

Bo smiles, "You are a hopeless romantic Lauren Lewis and I love it. I would love to make love to you." she pecks my lips. "Anything else? Do I get to tie you up or something?"

I chuckle, "I'll have to get back to you on that. We all have to split the bills if we're all gonna be sharing the apartment."

"I don't know if Kenzi is moving in for good. She might just be out here until she feels that Dyson is fine where he is." she says with a frown.

"Well when she gets here we can ask how long she's gonna stay." I say with a nod.

"Sounds good." Bo shrugs and lays all of her weight on me and lays her face on mine. "Im so tired." she says and fake snores.

I giggle, "Get off of me." she doesn't move just snores louder. "I'll make you."

"I'm stronger than you." she says and starts to fake snore again.

"That may be but," I reach my hands to her waist and tickle her. "I know your tickle spots."

Bo tries not to squirm or laugh for a bit but she fails and screams, "Stop it Lo I hate being tickled." she laughs and sits up in my lap.

I sit up with her and tickle her some more until her grabs my wrists and pins me down on the bed. I bite my lip and look up at her, "What are you gonna do to me?" I ask innocently.

She puts her leg in between mine and pushes up into me. I gasp and Bo covers my mouth with hers, "Don't make a sound and don't move. We're gonna play a game okay?"

I chuckle, "This doesn't sound like a very fun game Bo."

"Not for you it's not." she laughs. "You can't make any sexual sounds and you can't move your hips okay?"

"I don't know Bo, you know that's kind of impossible for me." I chuckle.

"Well you better make it possible because the game starts now." she says and slides one of her hands into my panties while holding both of my wrists above my head. I gasp loudly, "Ssh baby." she says against my lips. I have to fight the urge to not move, because I know if I move I'm going to moan and I'm not about to lose this game even if I don't get a prize. Bo's fingers move expertly on me and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. My breathing is heavy and my body is like a plank, "Look at me Lauren." I shake my head and sigh heavily. "Look at my Lo." she says again and I open my eyes. "So beautiful." I whimper and Bo kisses me. I try and return the kiss but if I open my mouth I'm going to scream. I feel Bo's fingers slide into me and I bite my lip again. Bo smirks and looks into my eyes. I forget that my hands are pinned down and I try to move them. "Awe what's wrong baby?" Bo asks with a smirk.

I chuckle, "Fuck you." my mouth hangs open and I reach my climax. She chuckles and quickens her fingers and I crash down lifting my head up to Bo's shoulder. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I arch up my body letting out a moan before collapsing limp under my girlfriend. "Fuck you." I whisper breathlessly.

Bo just laughs and kisses my forehead, "That wasn't fun for you? It was for me. It was the highlight of my day actually."

"You're an ass Bo." I say and flip her on her back. "You need to be punished."

"Please professor teach me a lesson." she says and winks.

"Pervert." I chuckle and smack the side of her thigh.

"I know you can hit harder than that professor. That felt like a pillow." she chuckles.

I hit her again but a little harder this time and she closes her eyes and bites her lip, "How's that?"

"Perfect." she says and looks me in the eyes.

"You know I went to work one day with a hickie, a rather big one actually." I say and eye Bo's neck.

"I didn't do that did I?"

"Oh but you did love." I kiss her neck softly. "You did." I whisper and suck on her soft skin. Bo arches into me and pulls me closer to her. I bite down on her skin and she whimpers softly. I put my leg in between her legs and she grinds herself into me while I continue to suck and bite in her neck. Bo's thrust gets faster as does her breathing and she tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling my lips to hers. I kiss her passionately, our tongues swirling together until Bo stops and grabs at my leg pushing it harder into her center. She moans loudly and I return to sucking on her neck.

"Shit shit." she says and comes crashing down under me.

I kiss my way to Bo's lips and she moans softly again, "You okay?"

She nods, "Im good. Perfect actually."

I giggle and her expression, "You should see your face right now." she opens her eyes and looks at my impression of her and laughs.

"I do not look like that." she laughs.

I nod, "Actually more like this." I make about her face and burst into laughter.

Bo pushes me off of her and rolls over, "Im going to bed, night." she says and fake snores again.

I climb over her and lay down so she is spooning me, "Okay good night."

"Love you." she says and kisses me shoulder.

"I love you too." and we drift off into sleep forgetting about Dyson and anything else that has us worrying. We only mattered in that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

"Babe Kenz is here!" I hear Bo yell from downstairs.

"Yo yo blondie!" Kenzi yells.

I pull on a white v-neck and some grey sweatpants before heading downstairs. Bo had been up since nine this morning and I had just woken up. I'm guessing it was about two when I decided to formally get out of my bed when Kenzi arrived.

"Hey Kenzi how was your flight?" I ask her as I come down the stairs.

She shrugs, "They could have better drinks."

"You'll stay in the guest bedroom Kenz." Bo says and grabs her best friend's bags. "The bed is super comfortable and the water pressure in the bathroom is amazing."

I chuckle, "Then why did you leave it if it's so amazing?"

Bo sets Kenzi's bags in the room and shrugs, "There's this blonde and she is cooky nuts for me so I decided to stay with her instead."

"Sounds like a crazy lady." I say and make my way to the kitchen.

"Hey blondie you got some grub? I'm starving." Kenzi asks plopping down on the couch and turning on the tv.

"Um, yeah I can cook something. What would you like?"

"Can you make pizza? That's like all I need to survive." she says surfing through the many channels on my tv.

"That I can not make because I don't have the stuff but I can order some." I say and grab the phone. "Babe you want something from the pizza place?"

Bo pokes her head out of Kenzi's room and shakes her head, "Not unless you can get me some cinnamon sticks with extra icing."

I smile and nod, "Hello? Yes I'd like to make a delivery order."

"Sorry ma'am our delivery boy is sick, you can place the order and pick it up though." the woman says.

"Thats fine. Um, two large pizzas, one meat lovers the other pepperoni."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, cinnamon sticks with extra icing and that's it." I say and search around for my shoes and keys."

"Alright that'll be thirty-five bucks even. What's the name?"

"Lauren Dennis." I cup my hand over my mouth. "I mean Lewis. Lauren Lewis." Bo pokes her head out of the room again with a huge grin on her face and Kenzi is staring at me with the same look. I blush bright red and turn to face the wall.

"Okay be here in about twenty minutes." the woman says. "Have a nice day."

I hang up the phone and sigh heavily, running a hand through my hair. "Everything all set?" Bo asks snaking her arms around my waist.

"Yeah just gotta go pick it up but I need my keys and shoes if you know where they are." I say still facing the wall.

Bo kisses my shoulder, "Shoes under the bed, keys in my pants from yesterday."

I nod and slide out of her embrace, "Thanks." I say and head up stairs.

"You okay?" she asks confused on my sudden mood change.

I smile and nod, "Um, yeah just tired." I get my shoes and keys quickly and head downstairs. Bo is waiting by the front door her arms folded across her chest and Kenzi is staring at some zombie movie on tv. "I'll be back okay?" I say and peck her lips.

She doesn't move from in front of the door, "Stop it." she says.

"Stop what?" I smile and unfold her arms.

She folds them back and looks at me, "Babe."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Can we talk about this later please?"

Bo sighs and steps around me, "Be careful."

"I will, love you." I say and close the door behind me. I had a dream that Bo and I were married and I took her last name. It had been playing over and over in my head and when I accidentally said that my last name was Dennis completely humiliated me. I mean Bo and I haven't been official for a full month yet and I was already visualizing being married to her. It made me feel like I was a sixteen year old falling in love for the first time. I didn't deal with it too well in high school and I have a feeling this wont be any different. The more I fall for someone the less control over my mouth I have, it's always twelve steps ahead of my mind.

When I pull up to the pizza parlor I park and hurry in to get the pizza. On my way in I see Nora and hurry up inside before she could spot me, sadly I didn't move fast enough and on my way out she stopped me. "Hey there stranger."

I scoff, "I find it funny that every time you see me you have to say something. You can't just pass me and pretend in not here? Because I would be completely fine with that."

Nora pokes her lip out, "Awe I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to help you with that?" she asks holding out her arms for my food.

"No thanks I'm completely capable of handling my own. And don't call me baby I'm not your baby." I say and try to walk around her but she blocks me.

"You don't eat cinnamon sticks, you said they hurt your stomach." she says looking at the labels and the boxes.

"Well I have acquired a few new tastes over the years." I saw and roll my eyes. "Now if you would excuse me I have to get home."

Nora steps in my way again, "What's the rush Lo?" I clench my jaw tightly. "Stay a bit and chat with me."

I laugh darkly, "No actual I with not sit and chat with you. I told you all I have to say to you Nora, and why you keep pooping up in my life I have no clue." I push through her. "Now if you would excuse me I have to go." I leave out of the parlor and look both ways before crossing the street. I put the pizzas in the car and hear Nora call after me. "What the hell do you want?" say and sit in my car.

"I just want to talk, get some closure you know?" she says with puppy dog eyes.

That wasn't going to work like it had every other time. I wasn't going to give her anything, "No. Thats all. I gave you my closure. And this is me making it perfectly clear that I don't want to speak or talk to you." I close my door and start the car.

Nora bangs on the window, "Don't do this Lauren! I still love you!" she yells. "I wear your ring everyday, please Lo talk to me." she says and I notice the tears streaming down her face.

I look into her eyes and raise my window down slightly, "You hurt me deeper than I ever thought was possible. I gave you everything I had. EVERYTHING. And you blew it with the lies and the cheating, so I'm not going to talk to you because if I do it's just going to ruin my future. The past is the past and that's where I'm leaving it. I hope you find someone that makes you happy because as much as you fucked me over I still believe you deserve to be happy. Just not with me." I roll up my window and drive off with Nora screaming my name after me. She might've meant what she was saying but I knew Nora way too well to just go off of what she says. I wasn't going to let her drag me back. My future had finally gotten a light at the end of the tunnel and I was running like hell without looking back. Bo was who I wanted and I was going to have her.

When I get back home Kenzi is still watching tv and I don't know where Bo is. "Woo blondie's back with pizza! Bobo get your ass down here!" Kenzi yells.

I set the pizzas on the counter and drop my keys next to them, "That was fast." Bo says jogging down the stairs. When she gets to me I throw my myself into her arms. She chuckles, "Well hello to you too."

"I ran into Nora again." I say and wrap my arms around her neck.

Bo strokes my head, "You okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, I just want her to go away and leave me alone."

"I'll have to kick her ass when I see her."

"No I feel sorry for her in a way." I pull back and Bo brushes some hair out of my face. "She's so hung up on the past. She was saying how she still loves me and still wears our engagement ring and shit." Bo stiffens.

Kenzi gasps, "Hold up, blondie you got crazy ex drama?" I nod. "All you have to do us look her in eye and say, "I don't want you anymore. I have a sexy sexy girlfriend who ain't as crazy as yo ass so gets to stepping." then snap in their face and walk away like you own the damn place."

I chuckle and Kenzi's advice, "I told her that I didn't love her or wanted anything to do with her anymore and she starts crying. I just drove off. I wasn't going to sit there and let her suck me in." I say and lay my head back on Bo's shoulder.

"Why, um, why is she still wearing the ring?" Bo asks trying to sound cool about it.

I shrug, "I don't know. I don't really trust what she says. She's a liar and for all I know she could be married and just trying to do this to fuck with my head." I squeeze Bo tightly and step away to the counter. I notice Bo is just staring blankly. "Babe it's fine okay? I just needed a hug."

She smiles tightly and kisses my forehead, "Just don't leave me okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say surprised by her words. "I want you and only you. I love you." I whisper and squeeze the necklace that Bo had given me.

She looks down at my hand and I unclench it, "It looks nice there." she says and smiles.

"That's where it's gonna stay." I say and step out if her embrace again. "Now come eat. I got you your cina sticks."

"And a meat lovers pizza that I am dying over." Kenzi says sticking what looked like her third piece of pizza into her mouth.

"Does she always eat like that?" I ask Bo surprised.

Bo stands next to me and grabs a piece if pizza, "Yeah. She would order three pizza and eat two of them in about thirty minutes."

I gasp, "But she's so little."

"Hey the size of the body doesn't matter it's the stomach that counts." Kenzi says and pats her stomach.

"Kenzi is like a human vacuum cleaner." Bo says takin a bite of pizza.

"I prefer to be called the money saver thank you very much." she says and goes to flop back on the couch.

Bo goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a few beers, "When did we get those?"

She points, "Kenzi. She doesn't want you to have to spend money on her unless its an emergency."

"Or pizza." she says and turn to look at us. "Hey love birds come and watch this movie with me."

"I don't do scary movies Kenzi." I say and take a bite of my pizza.

Kenzi looks at Bo who just shrugs, "Blondie are you even human?"

I chuckle, "Im not sure sometimes."

"You have to come and sit. I'll teach you the tricks of over coming your weird ass fear." she pats the seat next to her and scoots over.

I look at Bo and she walks to sit on the opposite end of the couch. "Come on babe, beer, pizza, and stupid scary movies."

I laugh and bring the pizza boxes to the living room, "Sounds like a night with my high school boyfriend."

Bo looks at me, "Boyfriend?"

I nod and swallow my food, "The only one I've ever had yes."

"So you haven't had the d ever?" Kenzi asks surprised.

I smirk, "Not from a guy no."

Bo gasps, "Oh my god Lauren Lewis you don't tell me anything do you?."

I laugh and shrug, "You never asked."

She leans into me, "We should try that you know." she whispers.

"I have one you know." I whisper back and wink.

Bo curls her legs into herself, "You should really tell a girl these things." she says.

I laugh and lean into her. For the rest of the day it was just us girls watching old movies and eating non-stop. After about the third movie Bo and Kenzi had passed out on the couch from a carb overload. I got a blanket from the downstairs closet and covered them up. I didn't want to wake up Bo so I just headed upstairs and got in my bed to go to sleep.

I was having a dream about Bo and I, as I usually did, but this time she was telling me she hated me and that I was a dirty liar. It wasn't a very pleasant dream and I sprang up panting when Dyson's face flashed through my head.

Bo was trying to quietly slide into bed, "Im sorry did I wake you?" she asks quietly.

I put my hand over the hearts and shake my head, "No, I'm glad you did. I was having a bad dream."

She lays all the way down and opens her arms, "Well come here and we can cuddle your bad dream away." I smile widely and gladly cuddle into Bo's warm body, "So, Lauren Dennis huh?" she asks and I cringe.

"It was an accidental slip." I say and twirl Bo's hair with my fingers. "I didn't mean to say it out loud. My lips works faster than my brain."

"So you think about it?" she asks.

"Um, I have dreams about it every now and then."

I feel her nod and kiss my head, "I would much rather have your name." she whispers and I smile looking up at her. She shrugs, "I think about it too its no big deal."

"Good because I didn't want to seem like one of those women. You know the ones who try to rush into marriage or whatever."

"Neither am I. I want to have you for a bit, not as a wife, but as a girlfriend. Even though wife does have a nice ring to it." she says her dimple showing.

"It does doesn't it? Maybe one day." I say and squeeze myself closer to Bo.

"Yeah maybe." she says and it goes quiet for a minute. "Now go to sleep, tomorrow is the last day of spring break and I want to show Kenzi around the city."

"Am I invited to this tour?"

"Why of course my dear." she kisses my head again. "Now sleep."

I smile to myself and slowly drift into sleep. There were no dreams of Dyson or anything like that. I slept peacefully and comfortably.

The next morning I roam downstairs, leaving Bo asleep in bed, to find Kenzi head first in the refrigerator. "Good morning." I chuckle.

Kenzi hits her head on the fridge and turns to look at me with a bagel in her mouth, "Oh, um hey blondie." she says rubbing her head where she hit it. "I was just um, fixing everyone breakfast. Yeah that sounds right."

I chuckle, "No worries Kenzi. How long have you been up?"

She shrugs and sits the milk,cereal, bagel, and cold pizza on the counter. "About a hour. I was gonna stay my happy ass in bed but got super hungry."

"I can see that." I say preparing a pot of coffee.

There's a long silence, "Hey Lauren can I ask you a question?"

"Um, yeah sure."

Kenzi fiddles with her fingers and takes another bite of her bagel, "You aren't like the other girls BoBo has dated are you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You're not going to be with her say you love her as much as you do and make her feel so special just to drop her like a hot potato?"

"Oh no definitely not. I would never dream of doing that to Bo. I know what she's been through and she knows what I've been through. I don't think either one of us would intentionally hurt one other." I pause for a second. "I love Bo, more than a person should this soon." my hand floated up to the hearts on my neck. "She's got me and I'm not going anywhere."

Kenzi nods, "And the you accidentally using her last name thing?"

I blush, "I had just had a dream about us being married and was replaying it my head. It slipped out but it's too soon for marriage."

"She really loves you. You should've heard her talking about you when she came to the house." she chuckles, "She said you were the beez neez."

I giggle, "That's funny, I told my mom the exact same thing."

"Really?" Kenzi says with a smile and starts to laugh, "I'm glad that she's found someone and both of you seem so in love. Im happy to call you my bff's lady love." she holds out her arms for a hug and I hug her. "But I swear if you hurt her I highly doubt the police will be able to figure out exactly who you are once they actually find you." she whispers and pulls away from me as Bo walks downstairs.

"Yo bobo there you are." Kenzi says holding out a piece of cold pizza for Bo.

Bo yawns and hugs me from behind, "No thanks Kenz." she kisses my shoulder. "It got cold in bed so I woke up."

I smile and lean into her, "I didn't want to wake you." I say turning to look into her eyes. "Good morning."

She smiles widely, "Morning, did you sleep okay. No nightmares?"

I shake my head and kiss her chin, "No nightmares. You?"

Her smile fades slightly and she hesitates, "Um, no. No nightmares." Bo steps around me and goes to fix a cup of coffee. "Kenz you wanna go see the town today?"

"Sure thing babes." she says and skips off into the guest room closing the door behind her.

Bo sits her cup in the counter and walks back over to me, "Can I have a proper good morning please?" she says with her arms stretched out.

I smile and jump into her arms and she sits me on the counter, "It would've been rude to in front of Kenzi."

She stands in between my legs, her arms around my waist, "True but she's not in here anymore."

I bend down and give Bo a soft kiss, "Good morning." I say and Bo pulls me to her so I could give her a real kiss. Her lips cover mine, soft and slowly, moving with my mouth. She slides her tongue into my mouth and I put my hands on either side of her face. I get lost in Bo's lips and she pulls away making me open my eyes in confusion.

"Good morning." she says with a smile. Bo wraps my legs around her and slides me off the counter, "Are you still coming with us missy?" she asks.

I smile and kiss her forehead, "That depends, do you still want me to come?"

She grins, "In more than one way yes I do." she says and starts to spin me around.

I squeal loudly and laugh, "Stop spinning me!" I yell kicking my feet slightly.

Bo laughs and stops spinning, setting me on the ground, "Go get dressed teach I'll be up in a minute."

I kiss her cheek, "Don't take too long." I say lowly and go upstairs.

When I get up stairs I go through my dresser and find a pair of faded highway shorts and an old Nirvana shirt. I put the out fit on and tie the shirt in the back. Just as I finished Bo walked into the room."Woah hot mama, you come here often?" she jokes as I put my hair up in a messy bun.

"I feel like takin it back to the eighties." I say.

"The sexiest decade of all time." Bo says and smacks me on the ass. "Are you wearing white converse?"

"I don't have any."

"Mine are in the closet. You can borrow them. Borrow." she says.

I laugh and retrieve them from the closet. "Shouldn't go be getting dressed?" I ask looking over her body.

She strips off her t-shirt and shorts, making me notice she has no bra on, "You have to get undressed to get dressed." she says with a smirk.

I bite my lip and try not to stare, "I have to get out of this room." I say with a chuckle.

"Why?" she says roaming around looking for clothes. "You don't want to stay and keep me company?"

"Babe you're like half naked if I stay you'll stay that way." I say and bite my lip.

Bo turns and looks at me, "Oh. Do I distract you?" she asks.

I sigh and look up at the ceiling, "Very much. I'll be downstairs." I say and leave the room before Bo could suck me into any of games.

Once again Kenzi is waist deep in the fridge, "Hey blondie is that you?"

"In the flesh." I say tiding up a few things.

She turns around and faces me with wide eyes, "Wow, not very many people can pull that look off but it works on you blondie."

I chuckle, "Thanks Kenzi."

"I mean do you do squats or something? Your legs are amazing." she says in awe. "And don't even get me started on your arms. When I first met you I was like "I wish I had arms like that." like I'm not even kidding." Kenzi says.

"Thanks Kenzi. I don't go to the gym actually. I just have good genes." I shrug and put the blanket Kenzi and Bo used back into the closet.

"And I thank the great goddess for giving you those genes." Bo says walking down the stairs in dark short shorts and a white tank top paired with her blue converse. I stand staring at my beautiful girlfriend baffled by how someone could be so stunning. "Professor your staring." she says and kisses my cheek.

I clear my throat, "You look great." I say in awe.

"She's right BoBo, you look pretty kick ass."

"And what's with the jammy pants Kenz?"

"Oh I'm supposed to put real clothes on?" she asked surprised.

"Probably shorts or something, it gets pretty hot after noon." I say and get a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"I don't wear shorts, but I'll see what I can do." she says and disappears into her room.

Twenty minutes later Kenzi steps out of the room in a sundress, "This is as good as it gets now lets get this show on the road." she says waving us to the door. Today was going to be a fabulous day I could feel it in my stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hotpants you really know how to show a girl a good time." Kenzi says flopping down on the couch after our long day of roaming around town. Bo and I had taken Kenzi just about everywhere there was to go in Chicago, there was even a small parade going on while we were out. Kenzi really seemed to enjoy herself and when we got home she finished the rest of the pizza and retreated into her room.

"She's gonna be out for the count." Bo says slowly running her hand down my bare arm. "You looked stunning today Professor."

I sigh, "You didn't look so bad yourself."

Bo wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me to her, "Sexy times tonight?" she asks hopefully.

I smirk, "In the morning, I'm exhausted."

"But we start school tomorrow." she frowns.

I nod, "True but neither one of our classes start until one, giving us plenty of time to play."

"Play?" Bo repeats with a smirk. "I like that."

"Of course you would." I roll my eyes in amusement and kiss her sweetly. "Now come on B it's time for bed."

"Bed without play isn't bed at all."

"Shut up." I chuckle and we continue up the stairs to my room and climb into my comfortable bed.

In the morning I wake up to Bo playing in my hair and smiling. I could tell she was in her own thought bubble and I took a minute to look at her. Bo always looked at me with such admiration and love, it made feel feel confident and beautiful, something I rarely feel. I reach up and cup Bo's cheek pulling her out of her bubble, "Good morning." I say hoarsely and smile.

Bo's face erupts into a wide smile, "Hey you."

"What were you thinking about?" I ask and trace light circles and my girlfriends cheek.

She shivers slightly smile still plastered on her face, "You. As always."

I smile and plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you." I just felt the need to say it. Sometimes it seems I don't say it enough.

"I love you too." she says and kisses me a little harder than before and I can't hold in the light moan that escapes my lips. Bo could sense my spike in excitement as I pull her hips closer to me, "How about we take things slow this time huh?" she whispers against my lips.

I put a hand in her hair and nod. "I would love to."

Bo smiles again and kiss me slowly, letting our tongues and bodies mold together. We fit together so perfectly and it makes me feel like we were destined to be together. I slide my hand up Bo's night shirt and lightly run my fingernails down her back, knowing this would turn her on more. With a every small touch and tender kiss both of our excitement seemed to build and when Bo grazed over the spot on my hip and I couldn't take it anymore. "Lay back." I whisper and lightly push her down on the bed. "How late does Kenzi sleep?" I ask once I'm on top and straddling Bo.

"Um, until about two." she says, her eyes locked in my lips. "But since she ate so much I'll say about three and we have to go to class today at one."

"Great we can go slow." I whisper and kiss her lightly before pulling back. "I have only made love to one person Bo, I need to know that you're not just here to use me. I need to now that you actually love me for real." She cups my cheek and I place my hand over hers, "I can't deal with another heartbreak Bo. Not when I'm this deep in."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere Lo." she puts her hand on my other cheek, "Do you hear me? You are mine and I am yours and not Dyson, your parents, my parents, or anybody else is going to change the fact that I chose you. She chose you Lauren." she points to her heart. "And so far she hasn't steered me wrong. I love you."

My eyes go glassy and I kiss Bo again, more passionate this time. Her hands tangle in my hair and she pulls me closer to her making sure not to break contact. I lightly drag my fingers up and down Bo's body, frowning to myself when I notice she still has her t-shirt on. "Lets get this off of you huh?" I say and she sits up with a smirk allowing me to pull her shirt up over her head, exposing her beautiful body to me. "My god you're beautiful." I whisper and kiss her neck slowly. As I make my way from her neck to her breast Bo whimpers lightly and arches into me. I smile and kiss on and around her perfect breast, loving the feeling of her skin on my lips. I kiss in between her breast and down her torso. This slow pace was causing both of us to want it more but made it feel better to know that we had to take our time.

Bo's body was beautiful, almost as beautiful as her face. She had the softest skin and I loved touching her and I loved the way she responded. I get to Bo's center and sigh and how ready she is. I lightly run my tongue over her and she stiffens slightly. She pushes herself into my mouth and I lick and suck until she grabs my head and pull me into her, "Don't stop. Don't you stop." she moans and bucks her hips against my tongue. Bo bucks a few more times and stiffens before she cries out my name and shudders, falling limp under my touch. I plant soft lingering kisses up to her neck and notice her legs were shaking. "Jesus." she sighs.

I chuckle, "Lauren would be fine. Im not your lord and savior."

Bo chuckles lightly still trying to catch her breath, "Oh my god." she sighs. "You should know that I've never, of all the times that I've had sex, I've never called out someone's name."

I smile widely feeling a strong sense of pride for making my girlfriend feel so amazing, "Is that so?"

She nods and flips me over and straddles me, "You are magically delicious and I can't get enough of you."

"You make me sound like candy." I chuckle and push some hair behind Bo's ear.

She leans down and kisses my neck, "You smell like candy." she whispers, her breath giving me goose bumps all over. "You taste like candy." she whispers again and drags her tongue to my ear. "Id say you were candy." I sigh heavily and Bo slides her hand down my body. The trail she left made my skin heat immensely, and the slowness of her attack wasn't making it any better. "Breath Lauren." she whispers and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Bo chuckles and brushes her hand over my center. Unlike Bo I had slept naked last night so there were no barriers so when she touched my most sensitive area I whimpered and rolled my hips. I felt Bo smile against my neck and she presses her hand harder against me. I couldn't tell if it was from us going slow or if Bo was just that I good but I found myself bucking against her hand and moaning louder than usual. Bo didn't seem to mind, when I did open my eyes briefly she was smirking and watching me intensely. I was getting close to my release when Bo stop touching my and slide down to let her mouth replace her hand. She slid her fingers into me with ease and I felt the pressure build that I always felt when Bo touched me. I feel her suck and I buck against her mouth, screaming and squeezing the bars on the head board. She curls her fingers and I stiffen. "Oh my god. Oh my god." I keep saying before a ground shaking orgasm ripples through me and I fall limp, sweaty and breathless.

Bo slides out of me and slowly kisses her way back up to me. "You okay?" I couldn't say anything, I could hardly move so I nod and smile. "You are delicious." she says in awe and kisses my neck.

I sigh and tangle my fingers in the dark tresses. "Oh my Bo you are just..." I bite my lip.

Bo sits up and looks in my eyes with a smirk, "What am I?"

I lean and kiss her softly, "So many words but my grammatical glossary isn't functioning properly at this particular moment."

Bo bites her lip, "You know I love when you go all geek speak on me."

I chuckle, "Why is that such a turn on to you?"

She shrugs, "It's a teacher student fantasy of mine." she leans down and kisses me again causing me to tangle my hands in her hair.

There's a light knock on the door, "Bobo and lady love? Are you decent?"

I send a panicked look at Bo, "I thought you said she slept late."

"She usually does." Bo says, "Just pull the sheets up she won't make it awkward as you think." I sigh and nod, "Come in Kenz."

Kenzi walks in the room fully dressed and covering her eyes, "You guys decent?"

"Yes." Bo says and rolls her eyes.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna stop." she puts her hands on her hips. "I was sleeping like a goblin when I heard Bobo. I thought someone was dying." she raises an eyebrow at me causing me to blush bright red. "Any how, um I have some bad news."

"What is it?" I ask wrapping the sheets tighter around me.

"Um, Dyson escaped and the police haven't found him yet." she sighs and looks right at Bo who has become a stone next to me.

She blinks rapidly and shakes her head, "Wha, what?"

"He escaped, someone on the inside is helping him." Kenzi sighs and takes a step towards us.

Bo shuffles and gets out of bed reaching for her clothes and a bag, "I have to go. I have to get out of here." she says frantically throwing her belongings into a suitcase.

I rip the sheet off the bed and stand up stopping Bo in her tracks, "Why are you leaving?"

"I can't put you two in danger Lauren. This is my fight so I'm going to finish it. If that means I might get hurt so be it but I'm not risking your lives."

"Im sure we can make that decision for ourselves Bo." I say and fold my arms across my chest.

"Yeah BoBo, let us help. You don't need to do this on your own." Kenzi says gently.

"No!" Bo snaps and spins around staring at me with intense eyes. "You two are to stay out if this. That's final." she says sternly and zips up her bag.

I clench my jaw, "Kenzi can you give us a minute."

"Are you..."

"Go Kenzi I need to talk to my girlfriend." I say through my teeth and Kenzi awkwardly walks out if the room closing the door lightly. I turn to Bo and run a hand through my hair blocking the door.

"Lauren get out of my way." she says trying to get around me. I don't move and Bo sighs heavily rolling her eyes. "Lauren you're pissing me off, move."

I closes my eyes and clench my jaw so hard I thought my jaw was going to snap. Bo puts up a hand to push me out of the way and I drop my sheet and pin her against the door causing her to drop her bag, "I love you and you're not going anywhere, you know why? Because for once I want someone here with me I opened up my heart to you and I would do anything to protect you. You are stubborn and a brat sometimes and it makes me mad but I love you none the less. Im not letting you do this alone. If you leave I will follow you and if you try to push me away I will still follow you. You can't shake me Bo I'm not going anywhere."

Bo just stares into my eyes and lays her head on my shoulder, crying softly. "I can't do this Lauren. I can't put you through it I just can't." she looks up at me with slightly red eyes. "If something happened to you and I survived I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

I let her go and took a step away. "I don't care Bo you're not doing this by yourself and THAT is finally." I cross my arms over my chest again. "You're not doing this alone."

Bo sighs heavily, "Im sorry I yelled at you."

I rub her back and wipe away her tears, "It's okay. Just let me be here for you okay?"

She nods reluctantly, "But if it gets crazy you have to go somewhere and hide okay. Please."

"I'll decide when that is." I say and kiss her head. "Let me get dressed, you unpack and then we'll go downstairs and have something to eat okay.

"Okay." she says softly.

I knew Bo was reluctant about not leaving and just handling this on her own but she knows it would hurt me more if she just left instead of me fighting with her. I loved her more than my own life and if I had to die to save her then I absolutely would. Id do it for her and day and I know she would do it in a heart beat for me.

The next morning I found Bo in the bathroom room brushing her teeth and humming to the music in her head. I stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Bo sing into her toothbrush and do a little shimmy in her tank top and tight black panties. I was glad to see she was in a better mood than last night. She gargles and swings her hair around singing into her toothbrush like she was at a concert causing me to giggle. Bo stops and looks at me her face flushing bright red, "Um, hi?" she says awkwardly and rinses off her toothbrush microphone.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her, "You my dear, are utterly adorable." I say in between the kisses I was lightly planting on her shoulder.

Bo lays her hands over mine and leans back into me, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." I giggle again and look at Bo through the mirror. "Why are you blushing?"

Her face gets more flush and she puts both of her hands over her face, "No, you're crazy." she puts her hands down and laughs lightly.

I untangle our arms and move to the sink, "How about you go downstairs, go talk to Kenzi. She's probably still worried about you and I'm sure she would feel better if she knew that you weren't going anywhere."

"I would've talk to her last night but you were a little more than distracting after you brought up food." she smirks and walks out of the bathroom, "Get dressed for school." she says before I hear the door close.

I look in the mirror and attempt to run a hand through the tangled jungle that had become my hair. I noticed this was the first time I looked in the mirror and wasn't disgusted by what I saw staring back at me. Bo had really changed me in a short period of time. Sometimes I still did have those voices telling me that I wasn't good enough and wasn't ever going to be but Bo made sure to make me see differently. She was really the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was forever meeting her. Summer semester was starting in about four months but I was going in for an extra prep class, couldn't ever be too prepared. The class was only on Mondays so she could have a little relaxation time and get to know Kenzi better. I smiled at the thought and finished getting ready. Tonight we would go out to a movie or something. I want to just have some girlfriend time tonight, even though we had some if that last night and that thought made me smile wider. I was happy that things were starting to slowly fall into place besides the impending doom that Dyson was going to come from them. And then it hit me. That detective gave me her card in case we had any trouble, I would have to call her in my way to class. That would put Bo's mind at ease and that made me relax slightly. I just hoped I wasn't too late.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry I haven't been updating as often you guys. School is hectic and I'm trying to write and get stuff published for you guys. Neither one of my stories are finished yet and I intend on finishing them as soon as I can. You guys are awesome and i love you. keep the reviews coming!**_

"Yo beyotches go put in your party clothes cause we be going out." Kenzi says smacking Bo and I on the legs as we lay on the couch watching _The Notebook. _"Really? Love sap movie? You guys disgust me." she says and switches off the tv.

Bo groans and lays her head on the back of the couch, "Why are you insisting on taking us out of our love sappy bliss?"

Kenzi folds her arms loosely across her chest, "You two haven't been out of this house besides your classes for three weeks. It's time you get the hell out and shake whatcha mama gave ya."

I chuckle, "We are comfortable Kenzi, and we are safe so I don't see the problem."

"She's right Kenz."

Kenzi sighs heavily and flops down on both of us, "The problem is you guys are too busy living in fear to enjoy your life. So Dyson is out there, so what. You're gonna just give up your life because you think he's gonna be behind you." she glares at us both. "You won't have anything to keep your hope alive if something does happen by just sitting on your asses."

Bo sighs heavily and glances over at me, "I hate when she's right." she says and runs a hand through her hair.

"So you'll come out?" Kenzi asks, eyes gleaming.

Bo and I sigh heavily, "Yes Kenzi." we say in unison and she jumps off of us.

"Great you bitches got twenty minutes and that's all. Bobo I got the one dress you love so much in my bag." Kenzi raises and eyebrow with her familiar pervy smirk.

I look at Bo who is mirroring her expression, "You mean the one with the..." Kenzi nods, "the same one that makes my.." Kenzi nods again slowly.

"That very one." she says and smirks.

"Im sorry babe but I think I'm gonna side with Kenzi on this one. How about you go get dressed up is something sexy and I'll meet you down her in twenty." Bo says and leans to my neck giving me a soft lingering kiss.

I close my eyes and sigh, "Keep that up I won't be putting on anything." I say lowly and lick my lips.

"Ewie double gross with a side of gag!" Kenzi fake gags and walks into her room, "Lets go Bodacious mama lets get you dressed." she yells.

Bo groans and gets up off of the couch, "Sorry babe mother is calling."

I get up and kiss her shoulder, "I'll go get dressed then." I walk up the stairs and rush to my closet, frowning at its contents. I haven't been out to a club in so long and the only party dress I had is the one from when I was in college. I pull it out and study the dress. It was actually quite sexy. It had one long sleave and was a nude color with a black lace overlay, it comes up about halfway up my thigh. It was very sexy and seemed like the proper thing to wear to a club. I sigh heavily and pad to the bathroom quickly curling my hair and bobby pinning it so that it stayed on one side of my head. After I fixed my hair I decided to go with dark eye liner, it seemed to fit the dress so I didn't see why not.

Looking at my face in the mirror I gasp, I couldn't remember the last time I looked like this. I actually couldn't remember when I even attempted to look like this. My make up made my hazel brown eyes stand out and my hair elongated my neck showing off my jawline. I smile at my reflection and go back into my bathroom slipping out of my clothes and shimming into the dress. It fit perfectly, it was a snug around my breast and ass but that made me feel better about how it hung off of me.

I take one last look in the mirror and grab my clutch, making sure my drivers license and money were there before heading down the stairs in my four inch black stilettos. It really had been a long time since I had dressed this way and it felt oddly liberating and judging by the way Bo and Kenzi's jaw dropped when they came out of the room it ensure me I had done a good job.

"Hot damn Lo-locious is that you?" Kenzi asks walking towards me in a pair of leather pants with thigh high heeled boots and a bright red tank top. "Really how the hell did you transform into this in twenty minutes?" she asks motioning to my slender body.

I chuckle and shrug, "It's just something's that's been in my closet for a few years now."

"Bullshit, you look like you're about to go steal a few bitches. I mean if I swung that way and you weren't so in lurve with BoBo I would totes eat you up." Kenzi says and gives me a thumbs up.

I blush and nod, "Thanks Kenz but it seems my girlfriend doesn't have much to say about my outfit." I say placing my hand on my hip and look at Bo who's jaw is still dropped and is no doubt thinking dirty thoughts. She looked stunning as well. Her supple body was covered by a lilac colored dress that went halfway up her thigh and from what I could tell it made her breast look bigger and her ass looked rounder. There was a fire starting in my muscles and I couldn't wait to get back home and put it out with my special extinguisher

Kenzi smacks Bo's arm to pull her out of whatever dirty thought she was thinking, "Bobo snap out of it lady."

Bo bites her lips and walks towards me stopping arms length away from me, "My god you are just..." she bites her lip and runs both hands through her hair. "fuck." she says and snakes her hand around my waist abruptly pulling me to her catching me by surprise, "If you didn't look so damn good I'd just take you back upstairs and just..." she bites her lip again, harder this time and steps away. "Dammit." she swears and runs another hand through her hair.

"See there, she's never not been able to say something." Kenzi says with a smirk and a glance towards Bo. "Okay lets get this show on the road peeps."

I look at Bo and her desire ridden eyes and feel my confidence boost tremendously, "Where are we going Kenzi?" I ask, my eyes still locked on Bo's.

"This club called The Purple Door, this guy I was talking to invited me and said to bring friends." she walks to the door and opens it for us, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get yo mopey ass out of this apartment. Not that it's fabulous."

I move and kiss Bo's cheek, lingering there, "We'll just be on our way then. Lets go babe." I says and walk out of the door putting a little more sway in my hips than usual, feeling Bo and Kenzi's eyes boring into my back.

"Dammit." Bo swears again. This was going to be a very fun, very teasing night and I intend to take advantage of it as much as possible.

When we get to the club the line to get in wraps almost all the way around the block, "We'll never get in before they close." Bo says and sighs heavily.

I smirk and decide to put some of my skills to good use. "Come on." I say and strut to the rope, feeling like the hottest thing on earth with all of the eyes darting towards me.

"LoLo taking charge holy shit." Kenzi says behind me.

"Name?" the bouncer asks.

I smile sweetly, "Come on now is that really called for?"

"If you're not on the list you can't get in." he says firmly.

"Im only looking to go in and have a little fun." I say and twirl my hair before reaching out to draw light circles on the bouncers hand, "Surely you can help a girl out with a fun time." I say lowly and wink.

The man stammers and unhooks the rope, "Go right ahead ladies, can I get your number in case I don't see you for the rest of the night?" he asks me and a bunch of people in the line groan in frustration.

I let Kenzi and Bo walk past me, "Some other time big boy." I say and proceed into the club.

"Damn Lo-locious that was crazy hot!" Kenzi screams over the music.

"It's a trick I picked up on in college." I scream back and shrug.

A guy comes up to me and offers me a drink, "I'll be buying that for you babe." Bo says and snakes an arm around my waist clearly making her claim on me.

The man smiles and nods then looks at Kenzi who shakes her head no and then spots the guy she was telling us about, "Im gonna go dance." she screams and points. "Whenever you're ready to go and you can't find me just go on back to the apartment."

Bo and I nod and Bo turns to me when Kenzi disappears into the crowd, "The sexual tension in here is crazy." she says and bites her lip. "It's cranked up to a hundred in here holy shit. Do you feel that?"

I was already swaying my hips to the music so I just nod and order Bo and I a drink, "It's on the house don't worry about it." the bartender says when I pull out my money. I mouth a thanks and turn back around to Bo who is looking at me I'm a less than innocent way.

I hand her her drink and we go and sit on a near by couch. It seemed that everyone was on the dance floor because there was one other person on the sectional that we sat on. I cross my leg over Bo's and watch her intensely as she watches the crowd. There was something about this place that had me off my rocker and I was ready to take this beautiful woman home and have my way with her. It was so tempting but I decided to lean in and kiss her neck softly instead. Bo's heartbeat starts to race and she takes a gulp of her drink making me smile against her skin. I scoot closer an drape both of my legs over her lap and continue to kiss and nip on her neck.

Bo sits her hand on my upper thigh and squeezes making me pull away from her. "Lets dance." she yells and I nod.

As we make our way to the dance floor "Pon De Replay" by Rihanna comes and my inner vixen smiles. Bo turns around once we get to the middle of the dance floor and places her hands on my hips. I smirk and start to roll my whole body, making it seem like I was supposed to move that way. Bo dances as well but she was more focused on what I was doing so I turn around and press my ass into her making her grab my hips and hold me there. It was quite erotic, dancing with Bo was, we moved in sync and whenever I moved she moved in the exact direction. It was like either she was reading my mind or she just really wanted to touch me.

I turn back around and look into Bo's dark eyes and she gives me the same smirk I've been giving her and I know I'm in trouble. She turns around and I automatically put my hands on her hips. I was a good dancer but Bo, holy hell, how was this woman allowed at a club and why hadn't I taken her to one yet. It was incredible how she rolled and popped her body, making it look so easy and when she turn around to face me I couldn't help but put my lips to her while we still danced. I put my leg in between Bo's and she gasps, "I want you now." I say in her ear.

Bo smiles and looks around and chuckles, "It seems we have an audience."

I look around and smile. It made me happy to know all these people, men and women, wanted Bo, wanted to have her to themselves but she was all mine and mine alone. I could take her home have my way with her right now if I wanted to and that's exactly what I wanted to do. For all I care she could fuck me in the back if a cab and I would gladly let her. Which says a lot because that's not at all who I am. "How about we try and find Kenzi so I can take you home." Bo nods and I grab her hand leading her through the crowd. It seemed like it grew so it was kind of like a mob or something. As we go through the crowd Bo puts her hands on my hips and presses up against me as we walk. This only made my excitement increase and when I saw Kenzi at the bar I was ready to bolt.

"Kenz we are gonna get going if you want to come." Bo says to her bestfriend.

"You two were some hot mamas out there everybody is talking about it." Kenzi says slamming down her shot glass on the bar. "You guys go ahead i'll catch a cab home. Chris is right there." she points and Bo and I look.

"Wow he's cute." Bo says and I elbow her. "What he is." she chuckles. "You be carful Kenz if something happens to you I'm gonna kill you got it?"

She nods and takes another shot, "I gotcha Bodacious now go screw your girl because I'm sure her panties are ready to fly off."

I chuckle and lean into Bo's ear, "If I were wearing any I'm sure they would."

Her breath gets hitched in her throat and she bites her lip, "Lets get the hell out of here." she says and leads me out of the bar and to the car.

The Purple Door was about thirty minutes away from my place and I would have to keep my hands to myself while Bo drove, even though I wanted nothing more than to touch every part of her. "You okay over there?" she asks interrupting my thoughts.

I nod, "Yes why?"

She nods at my legs, "Your thighs are clenched pretty tight there." she says cooly.

"Well when you really wanna fuck the hell out of your girlfriend but you can't that tends to happen." I say and roll my eyes. Bo nods and continues looking at the road but reaches her hand over and put it on my upper thigh, I sigh heavily and sink into my seat a little, "That isn't helping Bo."

"I know, I'm just going to take the edge off." she says as we pull up to a red light and she makes me open my legs. "I can drive very well with one hand dear but can I make you come before we get to the house?"

I whimper and bite my index finger as Bo runs her fingers up and down my heated center. Either I was drunk from one drink or that club still had a hold on me because I was definitely not stopping her. She stops at my clit and looks at me for reassurance, I nod and she smiles, driving the car after the light turns green. Bo circles the numb and I press myself into the skilled hand. I can't help the moans that escapes my mouth when she presses harder into me. I was getting really close really fast and I didn't even care that the car next to us was staring when we stopped at another red light. Bo leans over and kiss my neck making me hiss slightly . "Fuck." I say gripping the edge of my seat harder. "Bo." I sigh and she chuckles taking her hand away and puts her fingers into her mouth.

"Mmmm, you are delicious professor." she says lowly and I kick the floor board in frustration.

"Why would you do that?" I ask highly aggravated.

"Because we are home." she says as she parks the car on the side. I hadn't even noticed my surrounding until she pointed them out.

"Oh." I say plainly. "Well take me in the house now."

Bo unbuckles her seat belt and moves so that she's straddling me, "Or I could take you right here." she says lowly and I tilt my head to look up at her beautiful face. My breath hitches in my throat and my heart quickens like it had all the time. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect." I say hoarsely eyeing her lips.

She nods and grazes her lips against mine before she sucks softly in my lip. She was going to tease me, she always did when she knew I was excited like this. "Did you have fun tonight?" she whispers against my lips and kissing them softly. I couldn't find my voice so I just nod and sigh. "You are quite the dancer ." she says lowly and lightly drags her fingernails up the inside of my thigh.

"I was a bit of a party animal in college." I say breathlessly.

Bo chuckles and brushes my hair over my shoulder, "Anything else I should know about party animal Lauren?" I shake my head no and lean up to kiss her but she pulls away with a light chuckle, "Patience babe." she whispers. "No need to go so fast." I whimper softly and Bo smiles before kissing me deeply. It was unlike any kiss that I had ever gotten from her. It wasn't a fight for control, it was just a dancing motion. Like a dress the flows in the wind, soft and smooth. We became one in that moment. In that very moment I felt all of the love that Bo had to give press against my lips. It was the best feeling I had ever felt in my life. Bo, this Bo, **MY **Bo loved me. She loved me for all that I was and all that I could ever be. There was no reason for me not to feel good about myself because if I was enough for this woman, this amazing woman, then I was enough for me. Sadly Bo pulls away slowly, "Hey, hey what's wrong?" she asks me and wipes away a few stray tears that I hadn't known had fallen. "Lo what's the matter?"

I sniffle and smile lightly, "Im perfect. Just..." I look into her dark brown eyes and melt. "I love you Bo. I love you so much."

Bo smiles lightly and her eyes go glassy, "I love you too Lauren." she says, her voice cracking slightly before she kisses me again, hungrier than before. "So much." she whispers and kisses me again.

There's a knock on the window but we ignore it, until the intruder knocks again , "Ladies take it inside." the man says and we break our kiss to find a police officer with a flash light pointed into the window staring at us. He opens the door and Bo groans. "I don't want to have to give you lovely ladies a ticket for indecent public behavior."

Bo reaches over to the ignition and grabs the keys, "What can I say officer, the love of my life is just too hot for me to keep my hands to myself." she says and gets out of the car, pulling down her dress once she is safely on the ground.

She holds her hand out to help me out of the car and I take it, "She is most beautiful ma'am, as are you. You ladies have a nice night, be careful."

"I can't make you any promises officer." Bo says and snakes her arm around my waist and leads me into the apartment but before I could close the door all the way Bo pressed up against me causing me to slam into the door. I was stunned for a minute and I look into Bo's intense gaze. "You take my breath away." she says after I've gained my composure again

"Breathless." I whisper and lean forward to kiss her.

"Completely." she says and puts her hand on the back of my neck, pulling my lips into hers. Once again I feel all the love and devotion flowing between us.

I pull away unwillingly and lead Bo into the kitchen, "Sit." I point to the kitchen island.

"Is that an order?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

"On the counter woman." I say and chuckle.

"Yes ma'am." she says and solutes me before hopping on the counter still in her black party dress. "My clothes."

"We'll take care of those." I say lowly and kiss my way up her thighs pulling a gasp from my girlfriend. I kiss up Bo's torso and breast before I kiss and nip her neck. "You too my dear are quite the dancer." I whisper against her skin making her shudder. "Do you want control?" she nods and whimpers as I drag my nails up her thigh. I chuckle and step back, raising my dress up to my waist and climbing on the counter to straddle Bo. Her eyes widen when she realizes that I wasn't lying about being pantie-less. I chuckle at her reaction and pull the front of my dress down after taking my arm out of the sleeve. Bo again widens her eyes at my lack of undergarments. I had never felt this sexy or confident before and the sheer fact that I'm doing this right now shocks me.

Bo leans forwards and tries to kiss my neck but I grab her hair to keep her from moving, "You suck so bad oh my god." she sighs, eyes burning with desire. She tries again to kiss me and I yank her head back, "Fuck." she moans and squeezes my ass.

I kiss Bo's neck and drag my tongue to her ear, "There are things that I want to do to you Bo Dennis that you've only read about." I whisper against her hot skin.

"Then do it." she says daringly and I kiss her hungrily.

Bo and I spend our not exploring each others bodies until Kenzi came home and caught us on the couch. She was pretty drunk and it was almost pitch black dark so I doubt she saw us. When she left out Bo and I let out the breath we were holding a decided it would be best to continue our private party upstairs. Bo was everything I could as for and more. She was loving, strong, charming, and beautiful. She made me laugh but most importantly she made me feel beautiful. It take a lot to make me feel like this and I was completely and utterly helplessly devoted and in love with this woman. It scared me but I was more infatuated with the feeling that Bo gave me when I was with her. The way my heart skips when I hear her key in the door or the way she looks at me like I'm some angel descending from the gods. This woman was mine, she was what made me whole.


	16. Chapter 16

I go downstairs, feeling like I just had the best sex of my life, to fix the woman who made me feel this way breakfast. I was more than grateful for Bo and I wanted her to know everyday of every second how much she did actually mean to me and breakfast seems like a good place to start.

"Hotpants is that you?" Kenzi looking over the couch at me as I descend down the stairs.

"Good morning Kenzi." I say and smile widely.

"Hey now looks who's all glow and shit." she says and follows me into the kitchen.

I blush and look at Kenzi noticing something off about her too. I didn't know her that well but I could tell that look from anywhere, "Looks like you got laid last night too."

Kenzi scoffs, "Moi?" she says and places her hand on her chest, "I like to think of it as swinging the bat. This bod," she motions up and down her slender body, "is for certain pitchers only."

I chuckle and pad through the kitchen grabbing the ingredients to make French toast. "Call it what you will but I know that look." I point at her and smile.

Kenzi's face turns serious for a second, "What are we gonna do about Dyson?" she asks bluntly.

I sit the bread down on the counter and look into her ice blue eyes, "I don't know Kenzi. After breakfast I can call Detective Tamsin and get her out her."

"Oh yeah lady from Cali. I think she almost arrested me like twice." she says casually and shrugs. "Who know the taking people's wallets was illegal.

"No I wonder who came up with that silly little rule." I say and chuckle.

There's a long silence while i make breakfast that is broken by a ear splitting scream. "Bo?" Kenzi asks walking slowly to the stairs.

There's another screen and I bound up the stairs three at a time, busting open my room door. Bo is laying in the middle of my bed having a terrible nightmare. Her head was shaking side to side and she had her arms over her head like they were tied there. Fearing for my girlfriend I run to the bed and cup her face between my hands, "Bo baby wake up it's just a dream." I say gently and she shoots up, beads of sweat making her hair stick to her skin. "It's okay Bee it was just a dream."

Bo looks at me in shock, her breathing labored, "Lauren?" she looks at me with glassy eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart I'm right here, it was just a dream." I whisper and brush some of the strands away from her face.

"He was here Lo, he was here and he..." she looks anywhere but at me. "he took you from me Lauren, he took and and Kenzi away from me...he forced me to watch I just...Lauren." she breathes out and I wrap my arms around her cradling her to my chest.

"Is everything okay?" Kenzi asks, cautiously entering the room.

"Bad dream." I say softly and stroke Bo's head.

Bo sniffles and looks up at Kenzi who smiles weakly, "You okay Kenz you look different."

I chuckle, "She got laid." I say and stick my tongue out and the young woman.

"Really?" Bo says curiously and wipes away her tears.

Kenzi's face turns blood red and she turns on her heels yelling something in Russian. "Are you alright?" I look down at Bo who had surprisingly recovered from her petrified state.

She nods lightly, "I will be."

I lean down and lightly kiss her lips, "Well you know you can talk to me in you need to."

Bo nods again and smiles weakly, "I'll be fine babe, what's for breakfast in starved."

I kiss her again and study her face to make sure she isn't just blowing me off, "Your favorite." I say and smile sweetly.

Bo's face lights up, "French toast?" I nod and she pulls me into a hug and kisses my nose, "You are the best girlfriend ever." she says.

I shrug and smirk, "I know." I state with a giggle.

"I'm gonna get dressed and then I'll come down if that's okay."

I lean to Bo's ear, "Im always ways okay with you coming down." I say lowly and kiss her neck to make sure my point got across.

"Mmmm that's sounds promising." she inhales deeply and sighs, "You smell so good baby."

I chuckle and kiss her neck again softly, "I smell like bacon."

"There's bacon too?" Bo asks shocked and full of excitement.

"Yeah and coffee and orange juice and strawberries." I say and smile.

"Well get out woman I need to put clothes on!" Bo giggles and pushes me towards the door. "I'll be down in no time." I chuckle and shake my head heading out the door, "Lo?" she calls after to me halfway down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she leans her head on the doorframe with her eyes closed. "so much."

I smile widely and go back up the stairs to kiss her, "I love you more."

"I love you most." she says and gives me another peck before closing the door.

I can't help the smile that was plastered on my face and Kenzi seemed to noticed when I get back into the kitchen, "Well well looks who's all smiles but not laid."

"Kenzi it would be rude of us

to do that while you were awake." I smirk.

Kenzi spits out her coffee, "So you'd do it while I was asleep!?"

I chuckle, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to!" she yells and my phone rings.

It's a number I don't recognize, "Lauren Lewis." I say lightly.

" , this is Detective Tamsin from California. By now I'm sure you've heard the news."

I nod to myself, "Yes yes I have."

Kenzi watches me intensely as I continue to listen to the detective, "Well I called to tell you I am catching a flight now and will be there later this afternoon."

I nod again, "Okay yeah, do you need my address."

"Thats a little too personal, how about you text me the address of a deli that you think is safe for us to talk."

"I can do that no problem."

"Um, bring Bo too."

"Of course, thank you detective."

Tamsin ends the call and Kenzi looks at me hopeful, "Well? What'd she say?"

I sit my phone down on the kitchen island and sigh, "She wants to meet at a deli to talk, she said bring Bo."

"Who said bring me?" Bo asks coming down the stairs with a smile on her face looking very delicious. She was wearing a white tank without a bra and a pair of my lose sweat pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun and even in the middle of a disaster I just wanted to pick her up and kiss all over her body. She was beautiful and even more beautiful when she was in her lounge clothes. "Earth to Lo." she snaps her fingers pulling me out if my ogling.

"Damn teach put your tongue back in your mouth." Kenzi says with a wink.

I chuckle and run a hand through my hair, "You stole my sweatpants."

Bo looks down at her legs and shrugs, "They're comfy and I didn't think walking around in my undies would be appreciated by all." she winks at Kenzi. "So who wants you to bring me somewhere? Im hoping its a candle lit dinner with a nice Chardonnay and a chocolate dessert." she says and walks over to me snaking her arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

I smile and put my forehead to hers, "I'll make it happen if that's what you want." I say in whisper.

"I just want you." Bo says and pulls me close to her, letting me rest my head on her shoulder.

"Ew barf, you too are ridiculously adorable. You gonna tell her teach or am I doing it?"

"Tell me what?" she leans out if our embrace and I sigh.

Kenzi groan, "The detective from Cali called and said she wants you and Hotlants to go to a deli to discuss what's gonna go down until D is successfully caught."

I feel Bo stiffen and she takes a step back, "What'd you tell her?" she asks me.

"She told me to text her the address of a deli that we would be comfortable talking about it in."

"No I'm not going if its in public."

"Bo..."

"No, it's hard enough having dreams about him and crying my fucking eyes out, I'm not going in public so strangers and just stare at me while I cry my eyes out." she says, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Get her hear or im not doing it Lo."

I sigh and grab my phone, "Okay I'll get her here okay just...don't cry." I walk over to her and cup her face. "I don't like it when you cry." my thumb wipes away a tear that escaped.

"Im just scared babe." she says and her lips starts to quiver as her dam starts to break. "Im so scared and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Before her sobs could come out I pull her to me and hold her tightly whispering soothing words into her ear.

Kenzi walks up next to us and rub Bo's back fighting her own tears, "It'll be okay Bo-bear. We will get that son of a bitch and we'll kick him wear it hurts."

Bo cries harder and pulls me closer, "I can't...and live..you guys." she mumbles, trying to say something. I could hear her breathing get faster and faster, she was having a panic attack.

I step away and Bo tries to cling on as her breathing gets more labored. "Babe you're having a panic attack I need you to come and sit down okay?" I tell her while rubbing her hair. "Kenzi has this happened before."

"Once, but it was over her parents coming to visit and it wasn't as bad as this." Kenzi says panicked.

"It's okay just, um, go get me a bottle of water and meet me at the couch." she nods and goes to the fridge as I sit Bo down on the couch.

"Lo I can't...I can't...breath." She says in between breaths.

"Don't talk just look at me, look in my eyes okay?" my hand is still stroking her hair. "Do as I do, breath in," I take a deep breath in. "breath out." Bo does the same with some difficulty. "Thats good, you're doing good. Think of me okay? Think of you and me." I say still breathing along with Bo.

Bo closes her eyes as she breaths deeply as her breathing comes back to normal, "Damn teach you're good." Kenzi says handing me the bottle of water. "Two minutes wow, it took my ten." she says looking at the clock.

I glance at Kenzi and then focus back on Bo, "How's that?"

She nods and relaxing back into the couch, "I can't breathe again if that's what you mean." she opens her eyes and looks into mine. "Thank you, for always taking care of me."

I shrug and smile, "Just doing my job, I am a future doctor you know?"

Bo chuckles and looks at Kenzi, "Are you coming with us? To see the detective I mean."

Kenzi scoffs, "Hello Thundercrotch, have we met? I wanna take this bastard down and I'm gonna make it happen."

"Thanks Kenz."

She shrugs, "No problem babe."

I place my hand on Bo's knee and she pulls me onto her lap, "You should eat something." I say and run any fingers through her long dark hair. "I spent all that time making your favorite."

Bo smiles and kisses my arm, "You're right, thank you." she's says and I get up to let her eat.

"You know if you two got any cuter it would be illegal."

_**That afternoon**_

"Thank you for coming detective." I say as I Tamsin walks into the apartment taking in everything.

"Um, yeah no problem."

"Would you like some water or anything? Juice?"

"No, I'm chill. Lets just get this over with."

Bo comes bounding down the stairs with Kenzi at her heels, "Hello detective. Thank you for coming to our home." she says and smiles lightly coming to stand next to me. "Do you want us to get you anything?"

"No I'm good thanks." Tamsin says, "Can we have a seat and get this started?"

Bo stiffens I I grab her hand to give it a light squeeze, "Im right here." I whisper and she nods. "We can go into the kitchen, Bo baby can you put on some coffee please?" she nods and busies herself with the coffee. "Detective have a seat." I say to her and motion to the seat and the island.

"Thank you." she says and sits down. "As you know Dyson has escaped. We found out that an officer that we highly trusted had been helping him. The officer has been arrested and charged with harboring a fugitive and treason." she sighs. "The bastard stole a police uniform and car, the cars tracker was taken out and hide somewhere. We might have an idea where he may be but we can't be so sure."

"So he may or may not be in Illinois right now?" Kenzi asks.

Tamsin nods, "Correct, I need to ask Bo a few questions if that's alright?" she looks at me.

I look at Bo who is pouring a cup of coffee visibly shaking, "I can't let her be questioned alone, she gets really bad panic attacks and I'm the only one who can calm her down quickly." I turn my attention back to Tamsin. "Thats something that I'm not compromising on."

The detective nods, "I can work with that but what about her." she nods towards Kenzi.

"I was her roommate when the bastard fucking raped her and I was the one there when her baby, that he forced on her, died inside of her so I'm not going anywhere either." Kenzi spits and folds her arms tightly across her chest. "BoBo is like my sister and I'm protecting her at all costs."

Tamsin exhales deeply and runs her fingers through her hair, "Okay fine whatever."

Bo walks to my side and I let her sit in my chair, "Hold my hand?" she says looking up at me with glassy eyes. I nod and take her hand letting her squeeze it tightly.

"You ready?" Tamsin asks cautiously and turns on a tape recorder.

Bo nods and looks up at me for reassurance. I nod and smile tightly.

"Okay first off, how do you know Dyson?"

Bo sighs, "He was my mother's husband when I was little."

"How old were you?"

"About seven or eight."

"How was his relationship with your mother?"

Bo looks up at me and I nod, "Um, her um, he was an alcoholic. Every time he came home he was either drunk or trying to get drunk. He abused my mother physically and emotionally. My mother only stayed because she thought she could change him."

Tamsin nods, "And where is your mother now?"

"Dead." Bo whispers and looks down at her hands. "Um, she, um...committed suicide."

Tamsin looks at me then back at Bo, "Why, if may ask."

Bo's breathing starts to quicken and I squeeze her hand, "It's okay. Im right here okay."

"Bobo you good?" Kenzi asks stepping towards us.

Bo nods and takes a few deep breaths, "Mom just couldn't take it anymore, I remember it like it was yesterday...I still have the note she left me when I found her." she looks down at her hands again. "He said she was a stupid slut and that since she did it herself he wouldn't have to do it when he got bored w with her. That man is the devil. He collected her insurance money without giving her a proper funeral and then he threw me into a foster home."

Tamsin's face was twisted and it looked like she was going to cry. Instead she cleared her throat and proceeded with the questions, "Um, how long did you stay in the foster homes?"

"For about seven years back to back, and then I was adopted by Mary and Carl Dennis. They took me in and tried to repair what was broken, and while I felt loved I wouldn't ever get over that." she lets out a shaky breath. "I still struggle with it."

"Your friend mention earlier that he raped you. Could you tell me about that?" Tamsin asks softly.

Bo's eyes zone out and she gets lost in her mind. She wasn't stuck inside of her head for long before she started having another panic attack. "Lauren..." she says in between breaths and clutching my head.

"Kenzi water." I kneel in front of Bo completely ignoring the detective. "Baby look at me. Look at my eye. Don't look away from my eyes okay." she clutches her chest and nods. "Okay remember when you first came to my classroom?"

" I don't think that..."

"It works give me two minutes tops." I glance at her than back at Bo. "Honey do you remember? Focus on me okay?" she looks around the room trying to hard to catch her breath. "Okay remember, remember what was I wearing huh? Do you remember?" she nods. "Okay clothes your eyes think of me okay listen to my voice alright?" Bo does as I say and I just talk about random things, what I was going to cook or a date we would go on. Her breaths slowly come back to normal and her grip loosens. "Yes?"

Bo takes in one more deep breath and exhales, "Im sorry."

"How teach minute and thirty seconds better than last time." Kenzi winks and hands Bo the bottle of water.

I kiss Bo's forehead, "You okay? Im not gonna go anywhere I just need to know you're okay."

She nods and drinks the water slowly, "I'll be alright." I step back to her side and she looks at the detective. "Im sorry detective, it's just..."

"No it's okay, I completely understand. It's a good thing you have someone to look after you." she glances and me and I nod. "You don't have to answer the question now if you don't want, but we are going to have to know the details."

Bo nods, "I would like to continue this I really would but what I NEED is to go upstairs and soak in a steaming hot bubble bath." she looks at Tamsin and fights her tears, "Can we continue this tomorrow?"

Tamsin nods, "Sure but could you come to my hotel." she looks at all of us, "I have some paperwork that I need you to fill out and it would be easier to have you do it there."

I nod, "Okay, what time would you like us to come?"

"Um, not before two in the afternoon and not after three in the morning. I have a very weird sleeping pattern.

I chuckle, "I understand."

The detective stands and holds out her hand for Bo to shake, "You are a very brave woman and I admire that. Im going to do everything in my power to make sure he is caught."

Bo nods, "Thank you." she says weakly.

Tamsin nods at Kenzi and then turns her attention to me, " , thank you for letting into your home."

I take her hand and look back at Bo, "It was no problem."

"Um, could I talk to you for a second?" she asks.

I nod, "Yeah sure. Bee can you go upstairs and start the bath I'll be up in a minute."

Bo gets up and kisses my temple, "Don't take too long." my face flushes red and I watch her as she walks away.

"God you two are gross cute." Kenzi says and kisses my cheek, "Bye blondie thanks for coming over for BoBo." she shakes Tamsin's hands and skips into her room.

I walk Tamsin to the door, "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's a rather delicate subject." she stammers slightly, "Um, go serious are you and Bo?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Like what is the depth of your relationship?"

"Why?"

"Im just wondering." she shrugs.

"Um well I love Bo, Bo loves me. Thats how deep our relationship is. I want to protect her and I know she wants to do the same." I shrug. "I can't really explain it. I just love her and that's all I can really say about it." I shrug again and chuckle nervously.

Tamsin nods, "Okay, well I'm gonna get going and ill see you tomorrow." she walks out of the apartment and closes the door. Why was she asking about me and Bo? Was it important to the case? Was she trying to get Bo? Was she trying to get me? I shake the thoughts away and head upstairs where Bo was waiting for me. It was time to relax.


	17. Chapter 17

After Detective Tamsin left I went upstairs to relax in the tub with Bo. She was distraught and upset, as she should be, and I just wanted to make her feel better.

"Do you want a massage?" I ask after we get out of the tub and into the bedroom.

Bo shrugs, "Thats fine. Is Kenzi still here?"

I nod, "She is gimme a sec." I go to the door and call out for Kenzi.

"Sup Hotlants?" she yells from her room.

"We're locking the door if you need anything screen okay?"

"I doubt that'll bring you from between her legs but okay." she yells and I hear her close the door.

I chuckle while closing and locking the door, "That girl is something else."

Bo just looks in the mirror and nods, "Yeah."

I hated seeing Bo like this. Zoned out and constantly fighting tears, I wanted to fix everything. I wanted her to know that I love her and no matter what I'm always going to be here. "Bo?" I say and snake my arms around her waist, she doesn't answer. "Come on talk to me baby, tell me what's on your mind." still no answer. "Well how about I just give you a massage and whenever you feel like you're ready we can talk then, okay?" I kiss her shoulders and look into her eyes through the mirror.

Bo sighs heavily, "Can you use the vanilla stuff?" she smiles weakly.

"Anything for you. Just um, lay face down and you can move your towel or keep it on it doesn't really matter." I say and pad into the bathroom to grab the vanilla lotion Bo loved so much. I was determined to kneed away all of her worries and fears. If I could do anything I could make her feel loved. "Okay I found it." I say waving the bottle in the air as I lay eyes on Bo. She's laying on her stomach with her hair pushed to the side and her arms at her side. She was laying with her eyes closed but I knew she wasn't asleep.

Bo slowly opened her eyes and gave me a small smile, "Your towel, it's covering you." she says lowly.

I look down at my body and smirk, "Would you like me to remove it?" she nods and I proceed to slowly slide the towel off of my body and down to the floor. "How's that?"

"Perfect." she breathes.

I nod and walk to the bed to climb on Bo. I sit on you butt and squeeze some lotion into my hand, "You comfortable?" she nods. I smile to myself and marble and how beautiful this woman before me is. Her soft skin and toned body, the way her every muscle moved whenever she did. Bo was truly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to her.

After I rub the lotion into my hands I start to work my fingers on Bo's shoulders, nice and slow. I wanted all the knots taken care off, every part of her feeling amazing. "That feels so good." Bo says with a chuckle and puts her face in the pillow. "Oh my god, where did you learn to do that?"

I chuckle and continue with my massage, "Im just very good with my hands." I say and smirk.

"No shit it feels amazing." she says and sighs in pleasure, finally relaxing into the soft mattress.

I keep my massage going and move to straddle Bo's legs. She was going to get the extra special full treatment, just to be sure she relaxed completely. After about five minutes of Bo's whimpers and sighs underneath me I apply more lotion and massage her ass. It was quite enjoyable, which made me blush red. Her ass was soft just like the rest of her body and I loved how it looked in her tight leather pants. The thought of Bo's body in leather made me bite my lip. The way they hugged her body and showed off how sexy she was and those breast oh my god I could just...

"Stop it." Bo says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Stop what?"

She chuckles, "You're thinking dirty thoughts I know because you just got wet. I feel it on my thigh." leave it to Bo to notice.

I flush bright red and run a hand through my hair, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I call bullshit, you never get wet like that unless you thinking about me naked or in my leather pants." she turns over so that she's laying on her back looking up at me. "So which one is it teach?" she asks sitting up on her elbows.

I look down, letting my hair hide my face, "Do you really want to know?"

Bo nods, "I want you to just let go of your worries and thoughts and just be with me. Let go of everything but what you want to do to me. Im all yours Lauren, you don't have to be afraid to let go a little."

I move up and straddle Bo's stomach, "Are you sure about this? Because the things in my mind..." I bite my lip and close my eyes.

Bo smirks, "Tell me." she whispers. If there was anything to make Bo forget about the craziness that is our life it was sex.

"First I want to kiss you. If that's okay." I say and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You can kiss me whenever and where ever you want." she smiles. "I always want you to kiss me Lauren."

I smile and lean down to kiss my girlfriend, hovering over her lips. We stare into each other's eyes it felt like for years. The chocolate brown orbs reflect the love and worry that was in my eyes. "I love you." I whisper and take her mouth with mine. Slowly easing my tongue into her mouth and sucking on her lower lip. It was an amazing feeling, kissing Bo, her soft lips and warm tongue. Her lips like velvet against mine. I could kiss her all day and no one would hear my complaining. There was nothing quite like kissing this woman, besides making love to her of course. My lungs begin to give way and I reluctantly pull away from her.

"Mmmm.." Bo says her eyes still closed. "I'll never tire of that."

I smile and nod, "Me either."

Her eyes open and she brushes some hair behind me ear, "You are are so beautiful Lo."

I lean into her hand and kiss her palm closing my eyes, "Bee?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you." I say and open my eyes that were no glassy.

Bo smiles, "Where did you come up with that new nickname? Bee? I mean I like it I'm not complaining, just curious."

I shrug and move to lay on my side so I could cuddle Bo. "Um, you remind me of a Bee sometimes."

"Really?" she chuckles. "Elaborate for me professor."

"Hmm." I drape my arm across her torso and pull myself closer. "Well, I'm like your flower. You need to get pollen from me. Love in this case. And even though you have the power to hurt me while trying to get what you want you don't. You're very gentle and loving. So I call you Bee, it's convenient because your name actually starts with a 'B'." I look up at her in question.

"I like it. It's cute." she says and kisses my forehead and sighs heavily. "Now sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

I nod and lay my head on her chest, "But we'll get through it together."

"Together." she says and we drift off into a deep sleep.

_"Hello Professor." I hear a gruff voice say from the shadows._

_"So we meet again." I say confidently and turn to where the voice had come from. "Tell me Dyson, do you always hide in the shadows? Do you not want to show yourself?"_

_He chuckles. "I find the game much more interesting when the prey can't see the predator and where they might strike." he says and I swiftly turn and catch the blade that was going to fling into the back of my head. _

_I hear a sound out to my right and toss the blade back, receiving a loud groan. "And I find it more entertaining when the predator underestimates the prey." I straighten out my shoulders. "Your other victims? Did they fear you? Did they beg for their lives? Did they try and run?" I wait for him to answer but I just hear him panting. "I thought so. I'm not afraid of you and I'm not going to run. You hurt Bo and I'm not okay with that." I hear a noise again and dodge the knife that had impaled him. "So how about we get this over with before I get bored."_

_Dyson steps out of the shadows revealing himself and the growing pool of blood coming from his stomach, "You're pretty brave you know? Coming in here, injuring me with my blade and talking so high if yourself." he straightens up. "But I have something you don't."_

_I fold my arms across my chest and roll my eyes, "And what would that be?"_

_Dyson takes a few steps back and opens a closet revealing a tied up and gaged Bo. She had a black I and a long deep cut down the right side of her beautiful face. Her clothes were no longer. "I have her." he says and smiles. "Beautiful isn't she."_

_Bo looks at me through her good eye and tries to get out of the tight binds that Dyson had put on her. She starts trying to talk but the gag prevents her. Tears start to stream down her face, "Bo..." I sigh and take a step towards her._

_Dyson blocks my view and shakes is finger at me, "Nuhuh teach, she all mine now."_

_"What do you want from us?" I say, fighting back the tears that where about to escape._

_"Simple question complex answer." he rubs his hands together and walks behind Bo. "Did she ever tell why I came after her?" I just stare at him. "Well when I put her in the orphanage I had every intentions on leaving her sorry ass there but then I was traveling and say a beautiful brunette and a club on her eightieth birthday. I thought to myself 'She's mine, I'm gonna have her.' but sadly I was wrong. She noticed who I was and ran like I was the plague." he kisses the top of Bo's head. "It was very rude and I was very upset. So I went after her." he looks me in my eyes and chuckles. "She deserves this. Just like her mother deserved to die."_

_I snap, "So let me get this straight, you're pissed at my girlfriend because she rejected you eleven years ago? Talk about not handling rejection well."_

_Dyson twitches and pulls out a switch blade and puts it to Bo's neck, "You're playing a dangerous game here teach. A real dangerous game."_

_The sight of Bo crying and knife to her throat makes me sick to my stomach. Tears start to fall as I try to picture my life without her. But that's the thing, I can't. I need her in my life. Living, breathing, and loving me. I need her there. "Bo baby I'm gonna get you out I'm gonna help okay?"_

_There's a cackle that comes from Dyson, "And how are you gonna do that?"_

_I square my shoulders and take a step forward. "Take me instead."_

"Lauren baby wake up?" I hear Bo saying. "Come on baby get up." she starts shaking my lightly.

I inhale sharply and shoot up, "Oh my god." I say clutching at my chest. "Oh my god. Oh my god." was all I could say.

"What what's wrong?" Bo asks cupping my face.

I lean away from her and get out if bed to pace, "Oh my god." I run my hands through my hand and stop pacing.

"Lauren you're scaring me what's going on." Bo says coming to stand in front of me.

What was that? It felt so real like it was actually happening. The thought, the utter thought of Dyson getting his hands on Bo was enough to make me want to slit his throat and not think twice about it. She's mine and he wanted to take her. He wanted to take her and hurt her. I wasn't going to let it happen. I refuse. If he wants anyone he can take me. Bo deserves a normal life.

Bo snaps her fingers, "Earth to Professor Lewis, what's going on in that big sexy brain of yours?" I just look up and stare at her blankly. Not able to move or speak. "Lo baby you're scaring me."

"Bo please make love to me." I blurt out looking her dead in her eyes.

"Okay but.."

A tear escapes and slowly falls down my cheek, "Just please...make love to me Bo. Touch me, kiss me, love me. Please." I beg as more and more tears start to roll down my cheeks. "Please." I whisper.

Bo comes over and wraps me in her arms. I know she's confused on my sudden outburst but I just need to know that this is real. That she is right here with me and it's not a dream. I need to feel her skin on mine. I need it or I'm going to explode. "Lauren, please tell me what's wrong." I look up at her beautiful face and pull her face to mine, completely ignoring her request. Right now was about proving that we were alive and here together.

**Two hours later**

"Damn." I sigh and roll over so that I'm laying next to Bo. "Wow."

Bo exhales heavily and cuddles into my side, "One word: Epic."

We both start laughing and Kenzi storms in the room, we really should start locking the door. "Um, Bo, there's a package here for you..."

Bo looks up at me then back at Kenzi, "From who?"

She shrugs, "No return address. It got here thirty minutes ago but you were..." Kenzi clears her throat and laughs. "working it out with the good Professor here." she laughs again.

"Oh shut up noob." Bo says and throws a pillow at her bestfriend. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Alright but if I here animal noises again I'm calling the pound." she winks and leaves the room laughing.

"Does she have any curtesy for closed doors?" I ask Bo and cuddle into her.

Bo chuckles, "Not really, she is just Kenzi." and that was true. You couldn't describe her other than being just Kenzi. She's a wonderful person and very entertaining so I wasn't complaining, but when she just burst into rooms like that it really irritated me. I would have to talk to her about that. "You stay up here and I'll go down and get the box okay?"

I nod and Bo kisses my head, "Hurry back to me." I say as she reluctantly slips out of bed and out the bedroom door. Somewhere in between waiting for Bo and thinking about meeting with Detective Tamsin I feel asleep. When I woke up it was four in the afternoon. I slept for seven extra hours? How? I guess Bo's sexcapades took a toll on me. Bo isn't back in bed and that worries me. I sit up and stretch before slipping on some sweatpants and a big T-shirt and head downstairs. "Bee? Kenz?" I say walking down the stairs. "Bee?" I walk into the kitchen and find a note on the list hen island.

"Babe, I went to talk to the Detective, I'm sorry that I didn't wake you. You looked so perfect it would've been a sin to disturb you. I'll be back by 4:30. Oh and Kenzi says she's bringing home pizza.

With all my love,

Bee"

I sigh heavily and hear the key in the door after placing the note back in its place. "Shit!" I hear Kenzi swear.

"Dammit Kenzington shut the fuck up will you?"

"What did I tell you about calling my that Bo!" Kenzi hisses as they walk into the apartment.

"You're going to wake up Lauren."she says sitting her keys in the bowl on the side table.

Kenzi looks at me and winks, she does that a lot actually. "Too late there she is."

Bo spins and looks at me, a wide smile spreading across her face, "Hi." she breathes and walks over to be with bags and pizza in her hands. "When did you get up?"

I chuckle, "Um, just now..."

She laughs and kisses my cheek, "I'm wearing you out teach?"

"Don't flatter yourself babe."

"Oh shit you just got...shit I had a good one for this." Kenzi taps her chin walking over to the island empty handed. "Well damn, I lost it." she shrugs and grabs the pizzas from Bo. "Sweet baby Jesus pizza has been blessed upon us."

I chuckle and go stand next to Bo who is unloading the groceries from the bags she came in with. "How did the meeting go?" I ask.

"She wasn't in. Something about she had an emergency and couldn't make it. We have to go tomorrow." she says and shrugs. "If it were up to me we would skip it all together."

I wrap an arm around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder, "Did they say what the emergency was?"

Bo takes out the rest of the groceries and sets them in the counter, "How about we talk about that later? We have all day to just sit and relax."

"Yo bitches, her your hot asses over here."

"Relax, right." There's just a man trying to kill you and I don't know how to help but I will relax. Okay. I sigh heavily. This was going to be a stressful night.

**A/N You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you for all of the reviews. I've been feeling really inspired lately. 'The Lady' will have a few more chapters and then that's going to be it. I'm thinking of starting another AU after I'm finished with it. Again thank you all for reading and supporting my ideas, you guys are the best! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bo's POV**

I left Lauren and Kenzi sleeping soundly on the couch while I snuck upstairs to grab the box I had received earlier. It had distinct instructions on what I was supposed to do. It was about two in the morning so I knew I didn't have much time. The package was from Dyson of course. His instruction were to not tell anyone about our meeting, not Kenzi, not Lauren, I couldn't tell anyone or they would get hurt before I could even think of saving them. Two he wanted me to meet him at the old abandoned glasshouse. He said it was neutral territory, I guess ensuring me that he wasn't going to hurt me but that didn't ease my mind at all. The last thing he wanted was for me to consider surrendering myself over to him so we could avoid all the games that he no doubt had planned. That was out of the question. I was going to fight with everything I had to make sure he didn't hurt me or anyone else ever again,especially Lauren and Kenzi.

I slide out of the apartment quietly and into my beat up camaro. I should seriously invest in upgrading her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Turning corners and trying to contain my fear and anger I pull into the parking lot of the glass factory. At night this place looked more eerie than was needed but none the less I had to go in. It was a while before I put the car in park and cut the engine. I look up at the building, Dyson was in there no doubt watching me from one of the broken windows. "Come on Bo you can do this." I think to myself and push myself out of the car and into the old building.

Standing in the middle of the dirty dusty floor I don't have to see Dyson to know that he's here. I can feel his heated gaze burning through my skin. I fold my arms across my chest, "I know your here stop playing fucking games." I spit but still I receive no answer, "Okay fuck this." I say and turn around on my heels to leave only to find Dyson standing there, healed and staring at me with desire ridden eyes. Startled,I unfold my arms and take more than several all long strides back to make sure he couldn't hurt me right away. For a while we just stand there staring down each other, but it was me surprisingly who broke the silence. "What do you want with me?"

His brow furrows in confusion, "Want from you? It's not about want Isabeau." I clench my jaw at him using my full name. "It's what I'm going to take from you." he chuckles and runs a hand through his blond hair. "I'm going to take all of you until there is nothing left. Your body and mind will be mine. Everywhere you turn, every person you see will be me." I reach for my dagger but Dyson shakes his head. "Now don't be stupid Isabeau." he points to the ceiling and I see big glass shards handing vagariously above me. He had this all planned out. Down to the very last detail.

"You are fucking crazy." I spit through my clenched teeth. I really couldn't believe this. He brought me here just to tell me about how he was going to take me and then threaten me when I got ready to defend myself.

He chuckles darkly, "You have no idea." he looks me square in the eyes and takes a step forward making me take a step back. "Tell me Isabeau does your girlfriend like chocolates or does she prefers roses?" he was trying to get under my skin using Lauren. "I was thinking," he begins and takes out a Polaroid of Lauren and I, in the thralls of passion no less. Lauren's mouth was formed in a perfect "O" and my ass was high in the air with my head down in between her legs, you could see pieces of the shudders blurred out and focusing on us. "You both are exquisite and leaving you shutters and blinds open for everyone to see but not join." He shakes his head sadly and puts the picture back in his pocket. "Anyway, it would be a shame to take one of you and kill the other don't you think?" he shrugs, "Might as well have them both."

My jaw clenches tighter making it feel like it was giong to snap, "You will not not touch Lauren." I say through my teeth as my voice raises. "You will not."

"That's what you think dear Isabeau." he says and paces a bit. "I'm guessing you aren't going to surrender freely to me?" he asks hopeful while rubbing his beard.

"Not a chance in hell." I spit.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Okay." he says and makes his way to the exit before he stops and looks at me again, "But be warned, I'm giving you two weeks, that's all. I'll give you two weeks to change your mind and so I can come up with a naughty little plan while getting that blonde detective off of my back." he pauses and smirks. "You do remember her don't you?" he asks. "Well she didn't know a damn thing about it until her fiancé let it slip that he was helping me. It was a nice fight to watch."

"Why are you doing this to me Dyson? Why can't you just leave me alone to live my life as I see fit?" I ask him, trying to not sound so angry or raise my voice knowing it would just make the situation worse.

"Because you were supposed to be with me!" he yells and reaches for the rope that held the glass making my heart quicken and my body turn to stone. "Care to question my motives again?" I shake my head no. "Good, now, two weeks yes? Okay good, I have so much to do." he sounded so giddy as he walked out of the warehouse leaving me there with my thoughts and despair.

I don't understand this, I don't understand why I am the one who had to deal with this. Maybe my foster mother was right. Maybe living a life of sin in more than one way is why my life is hell. I don't know but I was ready to get this over with so I go to my car and quickly speed away. The dashboard clock says three and that tells me Lauren is probably up and walking around looking for me. I left my phone at her place and I hadn't noticed until now. I sigh heavily to myself, I have a lot to explain when I go back to her but for right now my emotions were over coming me. I could feel a panic attack rising so I pull over to a local lake. Once I open the door the cool crisp air of the spring night engulfed me, calming me down slightly. I try to think of Lauren and her voice as I sit and the edge of the lake. It works, my breathing comes back to normal and I bring my knees to my chest and sob. He was trying to take Lauren away from me. MY Lo, he wanted her. He wanted me. I ask myself why don't I just surrender, save everyone the trouble but I just couldn't do that. I had something to fight for, someone to fight for and I was going to give it all I got.

I sit at the edge of the lake crying for quite sometime when I hear a familiar voice say, "Crying never solved anything."

I turn and stand wiping away my tears, "Nora, what the fuck do you want?"

She scoffs, "Little girl do you always talk to your elders that way?"

I chuckle, "Elders? You could be my grandmother, who I hated." I fold my arms across my chest, "Now as I said, what the fuck do you want?"

Nora just stands there starting at me like I was an alien veggie she actually did speak."What is a girl like you doing with a woman like Lauren?"

I laugh hysterically causing her mild confusion, "Girl? Really?" I stop abruptly, my face turning into a hard line. "Let me tell you this Nora." I start taking steps towards her. "Last time I saw you, you were quite rude to MY girlfriend, I repeat MY girlfriend, and out of respect I didn't kick your ass." I stop so that I am centimeters away from her. "But Lauren's not here so you know what that means?"

She scoffs and told her eyes, "You couldn't take me."

I laugh once again and take out both of my daggers throwing them in the lake. Didn't want her getting any ideas. "Try me."

Nora raises an eyebrow and takes a step back, "Okay little girl, you want to do this lets do it." she says and try's to take a swing at me but I doge it.

I double punch her in the face making her nose bleed. "Oh did I do that?"

She wipes the blood away and looks at me, "Cocky bitch."

"Such harsh words." I say and we continue our fight until I had Nora on the ground with two black eyes and a fractured nose. It was a shame seeing someone like this. I get up off of Nora and adjust myself, the only thing she managed to do was punch my left eye. It would heal faster than her injuries. "You aren't worth the fight but Lauren is. You stay away from her okay sweetheart." I say and turn on my heels and get into my car. It was fifteen until four and I knew I was in deeper shit now than I could've been earlier.

When I pull up to the apartment I sit in the car for a bit getting lost in my thoughts. I knew I needed to get out of the car and go into the apartment but I just didn't have the fight in me to do it. I look up at Lauren's room window and see the shutters close quickly, she was watching. I sigh heavily, "There's no need in waiting in the car anymore." I say and exit my car, and locking the doors. Before I could get my key in the door it swings open and I very distraught puffy eyed Lauren is standing there. "Hey." I smile weakly.

"Hey? That's all you're going to say is hey?" she yells and storms away from the door and up the stairs.

I walk into the apartment closing and locking the door behind me. Kenzi was still asleep in the same position she was in before I left. Lauren had slammed the door and I know she was probably sitting in the bed waiting for me. I seriously have no fight left in me right now and it's obvious that Lauren hadn't noticed my exhaustion or my tear stained cheeks or my black eye for that matter. I didn't want to fight with Lauren, I just want to take a shower and get into bed to attempt to sleep of the monster headache that was coming on.

I drag myself up the stairs after a while of just sitting on the bottom step, it was better to deal with this now rather than later. When I walk into the room, as I suspected, Lauren was waiting on the bed with her arms folded across her chest. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. No note or anything. You even left your cell here." she spits at me as I look down at the ground. I wanted her to get out all of her anger before I said anything. "Do you know what I was thinking? I thought Dyson got to you or something." I stiffen because that's almost precisely what had happened. "Were you with someone?" she accuses. "Why aren't you answering me?" I still look down at my feet, silent tears streaming down done my face. "Well if you aren't going to answer me why are you here?" she yells in frustration.

I finally looked up at her and she gasped, "Dyson didn't get to me I went to him. After I left there I ran into Nora and kicked her ass." I walk into the bathroom. "That's where I was." I say quietly closing and locking the bathroom door. I love Lauren I really do but right now I just want to be by myself and if that meant having to sleep in the tub then I would. I strip out of my clothes and turn on the shower. Lauren knocks on the door but ignore it. This was what I was best at, shutting people out. I had already hurt Lauren and I wasn't trying to make that happen again. She keeps knocking and I just step into the steaming stream of water coming from the shower, submerging my head into it to get my hair wet. "Why me?" I whisper and crumble down in the shower making a loud thump. I put my face in my hands and just cry, I cry for me, for lauren, for everything that I ever had built up over the years I cried over. I was crying so hard I didn't even notice Lauren had gotten in to the bathroom with a key I didn't know she had. I look up at her and then back down at my knees. Nora was right I didn't deserve her. Coming to that realization made me sob even harder.

The water shuts off and I feel Lauren's arms around me. "Let's get you out of here okay?" she whispers into a my wet hair. Why did I even get into the shower in the first place? I guess it was a diversion to deal with Lauren. She sits me down on the bed and grabs a towel for my hair and another to dry me off. I watch her intensely through tear filled eyes and stop her movements. "Let me."

I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath, "I can't do this anymore Lo." I whisper. "I can't keep hurting you and making you worry because I'm a stupid brat with a hell of a past. You deserve someone who deserves you." I pause and glance at my girlfriend. "Nora was right, I don't deserve a woman like you." I say as my lip starts to quiver furiously. "I'm so sorry I can't be everything you want or need. I'm so sorry." I say and put my face in my hands shaking my head. Lauren was still sitting quietly trying to hold back her own tears.

She looks up at the ceiling and blinks a few tears away, "So you're saying that's it? This is over?"

I sniffle and wipe my face on the towel Lauren gave me, "No it's not over, I just...I need a couple of days. The stuff Dyson laid on me was pretty heavy and I'm just tired Lo. I've got no more fight in me." I look into her eyes as a single tears rolls down her cheek. "Just two days okay? That's all I need."

She wipes away the tear, "What about Dyson?" she looks down then back up at me. "He wants me too Bo not just you. What am I supposed to do here by myself?"

"Kenzi can stay with you."

"No!" she shrieks standing up. "You are most definitely not staying by yourself." Lauren folds her arms over her chest and shakes her head. "I'm not letting you." she says and shrugs. "It's that simple. You a aren't leaving."

"Lauren..."

"No Bo! No!" she screams. "You think you're the only one tired? You think you're the only one who wants to give up?" she stares holes into my being. "Well you're not. I'm tired too Bo. More tired than words could ever explain. I know that you're used to doing this on your own but we can't do this right now. We can't just separate right now."

I curl my legs into myself, "What if he hurts you?" it comes out barely a whisper.

"Then you'll be there to protect me." she whispers and wraps her arms around my knees. "I love you and I know that we will get through this."

I nod, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "What did Dyson say?" she asks cautiously.

I stiffen slightly, "Um, we have two weeks before he starts toying with us."

"He has this planned?"

"Yeah, he said Tamsin's fiancé is the one that was helping him. He said that he has a few things to take care of before he can deal with us." I sigh. "I had the perfect chance to kill him but I didn't. I couldn't."

"Why not?" She asks, her voice even as she traces circles over her hand.

"He had some trap rigged that if I tried anything old broken shards of glass would crush me." I shrug. "I realized that I have too much to fight for to just let him take it away. He has cameras outside of the apartment so we need to go to my place tomorrow." I open my legs and pull Lauren into my slightly damp body. "I have to get you and Kenzi out of here so he doesn't come for you. I have a kick ass weapon collection at my place too."

Lauren chuckles, "I'm sure you do. With all the leather you wear I'm surprised you don't have a few other things."

I look down at her, "Who said I didn't?"

Lauren looks up at me shocked, "Are you serious?"

"I don't know, do you want me to be?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

She shrugs, "I wouldn't mind try new things with you."

"Really?"

"Nope I wouldn't. As I recall you would like to have a little something from me." she raises an eyebrow.

I think back a bit and then remember what she was talking about. "Oooooh. I remember now." I nod. "One day we should try that. I can just imagine you with it." I bite my lip and chuckle. "How did we get here? One minute we are arguing then we were crying then we argued again and now we're talking about sex." I laugh. "What is with us?"

Lauren starts to laugh along with me, "I don't know I guess that's just us."

I nod as my laughing comes to a stop and I look into warm honey brown eyes, "I love you." I whisper and give her a peck on the lips.

"I love you more." she says and kisses me deeper.

"I love you most."


	19. Chapter 19

"It's a wee bit rude to leave someone waiting for over half an hour don't you think?" Bo says in frustration while she taps her fingers on the coffee table. "Where is she? I'm ready to go now." Bo and I had been waiting for Detective Tamsin in the meeting room of the hotel she was staying in for quite a bit. We both were getting annoyed, Bo more than me, because she said for us to be here by two but we got here a little early and here it was thirty minutes later and still nothing.

"Bo honey come sit down." I say gently and pat the space on the sofa next to me.

"Babe I can't 'come sit down' I'm stressing out because I hate waiting." she says and flops down next to me. "We should've brought Kenz." she says and leans into me.

I chuckle, "She offered to cancel her date and come but you insisted that she go and enjoy herself."

"That's only because I thought she was going to tell me I was being stupid and come anyways." she huffs and snuggles into my side.

I stroke her hair and kiss the crown of her head, "It'll all be okay Bee, we're in this together."

Bo looks up and me with that look in her eyes that makes my heart melt, "What would I do without you?" she says and leans up to capture my lips in a soft and slow kiss.

For a moment I get lost in the softness of her lips and completely forget that we aren't exactly I'm a private area. We both were so caught up in each other that we didn't hear Tamsin walk in and clear her throat so she slams the stack of papers down on the coffee table, scaring the shit out if the both of us. "Ladies." she says with an eyebrow raised. Bo and I reluctantly pull apart. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Bo sits up and I brush my hair out of my face, "No, not at all." I say flushed and Bo grabs my hand. "We can get started.

Tamsin exhales deeply, "Okay, Bo, I need you to tell me about the rape." she says getting right to the point, her face in a hard line.

Bo stiffens next to me and her grip tightens. "Um, al..alright." she stammers and I could tell that she was clanging her jaw it's hardest.

"I know it's going to be hard and that's why I insisted on both of you coming. can calm you down quickly if you have a panic attack." she looks at me. "My boss is on my ass about this. He wants my full report tomorrow morning." she looks back at Bo. "So I can be here as long as you need I just need all of the details." Tamsin runs a hand through her hair and takes put the same tape recorder she had when she came by the house. "Take your time okay?" she looks at Bo.

Bo looks at me with so much vulnerability I thought that I was going to start crying right then. "It'll be okay."

She sighs heavily and scoots closer to me for comfort. "One day I was at my apartment with Kenzi when we lived together. We were talking about my foster parents because they had just visited the day before. She was joking around about how stuck up they were and then there was a knock on the door. Neither one of us was expecting anyone so we figured it was one of our neighbors that always wanted to borrow our stuff."

"But it wasn't?" Tamsin asks gently.

Bo shakes her head, "No, it was Dyson. He pushed Kenzi out of the way and when I saw him I was in shock so I didn't really move until I noticed he had a bat and was trying to hit me with it." she pauses and looks up at the ceiling trying to blink back tears. "Kenzi, she um, she started hitting him, trying to make him leave me alone, make him go after her. He turned to her and kicked her into the door and just started punching her in the face and the stomach. Anywhere that he knew would do damage he punched."

Tamsin shifts, "And um, why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried to stop him." Bo says her voice raising slightly. "Do you know how strong he is? No matter how many times I kicked him I tried to push him he didn't stop. He just hit her harder." she lets out a sigh. "So I went I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the sink and stabbed him in the side. When he stopped and noticed that I stabbed him he kicked me into a wall. Just before I faded out I heard him say 'Next time I won't be so gentle.' then I heard some of the neighbors scream and then I faded out." Bo looks as me with tears in her eyes before looking back at Tamsin. "He came back about a week later, Kenzi had work and I wasn't due for my shift for another hour." she lets out a shaky sigh and takes a long pause.

"It's okay Bo." Tamsin says in her gruff voice. "Take your time."

Bo nods and looks up at the ceiling as her tears started to flow freely. My heart was clenching and I just wanted to make all of this go away for her. My life was pretty fucked up but it wasn't as bad as Bo's. She was running from the thing that took her mother from her and even to this day she's still running. But I wasn't going to let him take her because either he was going to take her mind or her body or maybe both and I wouldn't let him have either. The thought of him even touching Bo made my blood boil. I was so wrapped up in my mind I didn't notice how heavy I was breathing or how hard I was squeezing Bo's hand. "Babe?" she says cautiously. "Lo honey are you alright?"

I close my eyes tightly and calm myself, "I'll be alright babe." I say and exhale before oping my eyes.

Bo was looking at me intensely when I do open them and I just nod at her causing her to exhale heavily and continue on. "He had kicked down the door after I didn't answer it. I didn't know it was him otherwise I would've called the police. When he came in he found me hiding in the closet of my bedroom. He just smiled at me and pulled me out by hair. I  
didn't know what to do, no matter how hard I fought I couldn't get free from him." Bo starts to quietly sob and I wrap an arm around her waist. "He tied my arms to my bed post and rip my clothes off. I started screaming for help and he hit me across the head with an iron. I knocked me slightly unconscious but I could still hear what was going on." she pauses and chokes back a sobs. "After he finished he noticed I was still awake so he hit me again with the iron knocking me out completely." she says in a whisper as her tears start to flow.

"Jesus Christ." Detective Tamsin whispers and runs her hands down her face. "Um, what happened next Bo?" Bo doesn't say anything or move, she just stares blankly at nothing specific. The detective looks at me causing me to look at Bo's blank expression.

I let go of her hand and kneel down in front of her, placing my hands on her face. "Bee, look at me. Look at me baby." I say gently and wait for her to respond. "Bo honey?" I say and tap her face lightly bringing her back into reality. "Hey, can you finish?" I ask cautiously.

Bo just stares at me with glassy eyes and tear stained cheeks, "What?" she whispers hoarsely.

"Detective Tamsin needs to know if you're going to be able to finish telling her what happened." I brush some hair out of her face.

She looks at me confused, "Who?"

"The detective honey. The one trying to help us catch Dyson." I clarify for her as I get more concerned about her mental health as the seconds past. "You remember don't you?"

Bo nods, "Yes." she whispers. "I'm sorry detective can you give us a minute?"

Tamsin nods, "I'll be in the bathroom until you're ready." she says and gets up to retreat.

I can tell she didn't trust us very much because she left the recorder on the table recording but I quickly ignore it and turn my attention back to Bo. "What's wrong?"

She sighs heavily, "It's just so hard talking about it. I needed a minute."

"Well do you want me to go stand outside the door?"

"No please don't go." she says, her eyes mimic the panic in her voice. "Don't leave me." she whispers and pulls me into a tight embrace as she starts to cry.

For a bit I let Bo stay that way, her head cuddled into my neck and arms wrapped tightly around me like I was going to disappear in any second. I just kiss the crown of her head and stroke her hair. "Hey? Hey?" I say gently as I pull away, "I'm not going anywhere. Everything will be fine but I need you to finish telling the detective all of the story so we can get you something to eat and go home okay?" I use my thumb and wipe away her tears. "I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Bo nods her head a sniffles, "Okay."

"I'm going to go and get the Detective out of the bathroom, you stay right here."

"I thought you weren't going to leave?" she says and starts to cry again. "Please don't leave." she starts to panic and clench me tighter.

"Alright, okay, I'll just call her cell okay?" I nod. "Yeah?" Bo nods and I call Tamsin's phone and tell her to come back. Bo's vulnerability was breaking my heart. I would hold her until she felt better if I had to. Anything for her.

When the detective enters the room she glances at Bo and then stares at me. " is everything okay now?" I nod. "Okay can you please continue."

Bo sighs heavily and puts her head in her hands as she speaks, "I woke up two days later in the hospital, they said I was raped and there was a ninety percent chance that I was pregnant with my rapist's kid. Police came to my room for my statement, I told them who did it, they caught him and a week later I found out I was pregnant. Kenzi rushed to the hospital looking for me when I wasn't at home and didn't show up for my shift." she exhales heavily and looks the detective straight in the eyes. "Kenzi took care of me. Made sure I ate properly and attended every single doctors appointment for every single thing. She was like a second parent while I was pregnant."

Tamsin clears her throat, "And um, where is the child now? Relatives? Foster care?"

I stiffen right along with Bo, I knew how touchy talking about Anastasia was. "She um, my daughter, she died inside of me at about seven months." Bo subconsciously runs her free hand across her flat stomach. "Her name was Anastasia Ross." I had heard the story already but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

Tamsin nods slowly, "Oh. I am sorry that you had to go through that ." she looks at me with the same pained eyes as me. "Um, anything happen after that? Anymore appearances from Dyson?"

Bo just shakes her head, "No I ran, I ran as far as I could away from there and I stayed on the run. I came to Illinois to start a new life and then I met Lauren." she looks at me with a small smile. "We were on our way to catch a plane when I saw him leaning against our building staring at us. I thought I was just seeing things but then when we got to the beach house my foster mother Mary called and told me that he was out and looking for me." she exhales heavily and leans back into the couch still clutching my hand.

"And how did you get sucked into this?"

"You know everything after that. He showed up at the beach house threatening us both so I shot him." I say my voice hard.

Tamsin nods, "Okay, well all I can say now is that I'm going to try my best to get him." she moves to her briefcase and takes out a few papers and pens. "Is there anything else that I may need to know?"

My mind flashes to the night at the glass factory Bo told me about and I look at her. She was thinking the same thing I could tell in her eyes and I nod. "Um, the other day I got a package." she starts off and Tamsin stops shuffling papers. "It was from Dyson. It had a note in it that told me to meet him at the old glass factory."

Tamsin sits up straight, "And did you go?"

Bo nods, "Yeah, he told me not to tell anyone or I would regret it. He didn't want to hurt me, well actually I'm sure he did but he didn't." she takes a breath. "He told me in two weeks he was going to have a plan on what he was going to do with us." she pauses. "And you."

Tamsin looks at her shocked, "Me? Why me?"

"He said your fiancé was the one that helped him escape and that you would ruin his plans." Bo says and looks into her eyes. "I didn't know what to say and I didn't call you right away because I knew that today I would see you. He said he was going to get you off of his trail before you figured out anything."

Tamsin nods and folds her hands in her lap, "Look, it's true that my fiancé is the one who helped him but I can assure you I want that bastard behind bars. Thank you for telling me, it explains a lot."

"How so?" I ask confused.

"I was late because I had to get a bomb disarmed on my room door." she looks up at us. "I'm guessing it was him?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Bo says running a hand through her hair and looking around the room and getting up to look further. "Do you have a drink in here? Vodka would be really nice right now."

Tamsin shakes her head, "I'm dry. I stopped drinking a few months ago. There's water and juice though."

Bo shakes her head and comes back and sits down next to me, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, first off, we are going to have a squad portal your living space. A hourly surveillance to make sure he doesn't come near you. Are you still staying at your apartment ?"

"You can call me Lauren and no we moved some stuff into Bo's this morning." I grab Bo's hand and intertwine our fingers again.

"Okay well let's get this paper work down because I'm sure you want to get back home." she says and slides the papers over to us. As I fill out the papers I notice the detective staring intensely at me. It made me uncomfortable, one because I couldn't read what the look was and two because if it was a lustful look and Bo caught her she would certainly be sorry. I didn't make a big deal out of it, maybe she was just trying to read me or something. At least I hope that was all she was trying to do.

Bo and I finish up the paperwork and slide it over to Tamsin. "Thank you ladies." she says standing up and holding out her hand, "I will be in touch later on today." we both shake her hand. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day Lauren and Bo." she says with a nod and we turn and leave.

It was a good thing that the meeting room was on the first floor because I've never wanted to get out of a building more than I do this one right now. "Hey let me take care of you." I say as Bo leads me to the car panic still written all over her face. We can stop and get pizza and I can give you a massage when we get home. How's that sound?"

Bo stops and looks into my eyes trying to figure out what I was feeling, "Only if I can have a hot bath too." she smiles her very Bo smile.

I give her a peck on the lips, "Anything for you."


	20. Chapter 20

_"Come on Hotpants BoBo is waiting!" Kenzi yells as I stand in the dressing room of the venue smothing over my dress over for the zillionth time._

"I'm coming Kenzi!" I yell back and study myself in the mirror. It was the day of my wedding and I felt like a princess, and dare I say looked the part too. I was marrying the woman of my dreams and we were going to start a family. All of the Dyson mess got sorted out and I finished medical school, which was great. Bo has her own public relations office and is doing marvelous. Bo and I decided that life was too short to wait. I wanted her all to myself legally and she wanted me the same, so why not? Kenzi certainly thought it was the best idea in the history of time. She actually planned the whole wedding. From the threads of the table clothes to the watts on the light bulbs, she planned it all. My life was great, I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Dammit Lauren, Bo is waiting for..." Kenzi stopped mid-sentence when she laid eyes on me as I walked out of the dressing room. "Wow." she said in awe and placed her hand over her heart. "Lo, you look stunning." she said genuinely as tears ping in her eyes. "I'm having a hard time not jumping ya myself." Kenzi said with a chuckle and looked over my pearl colored satin dress. "Really doc wow."

I smooth out the dress again and blush, "Thanks Kenz. Are you sure? Do you think Bo will like it? I don't think it fits me." I start rambling on how my body doesn't look good in tight fitted clothes and I needed something different so Bo didn't think I looked like an idiot. "Maybe this is a mistake." I say with a heavy sigh.

Kenzi gasps and walks over to me,"Okay listen here -a-lot, that's Bodacious out there. The one who saved you, remember?" she places her hands on my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine, besides, Bo's surprise if you both get through this is pretty stellar." she chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows.

I giggle and pull my friend into a tight hug, "Thanks Kenzi. I don't know what Bo and I would do without you."

She leans out of the hug and shrugs, "What can I say, I'm a big ball of irreplaceable awesomeness."

We start to walk to the door and I wrap my arm around Kenzi's waist, "You go on and take your place, I'll be out in a bit." She gives me an unsure look and I chuckle. "I just need to settle my nerves Kenz, go on."

"Okay but if your not out there in five minutes I'm coming in the Bo right behind me." she says and points. "I'm serious."

I chuckle again, "I know Kenz. Just give me a minute." I wave her off with a smile.

Kenzi nods and exits the room, when she does I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding and smile to myself. It was finally happening, Bo was going to be all mine and nobody could take her from me. Or at least that's what I was staring to think.

"Hello doctor." an all too familiar gruff voice comes from the extra closet in the dressing area and I turn stuff and rigid. No. No! This can not be happening! No! "Oh come on Doc, I thought we had something special.

I turn around and and find Dyson, grinning like he had won the twisted game he had been playing with Bo and I for the last three months. "No." I whisper to myself before I scream. "No!"

"Lo baby wake up." I hear Bo say lowly as she lightly shakes me.

"Bo?" I say groggily and flutter my eyes open.

Bo chuckles and kisses my forehead, "I think you were having a bad dream love, you're sweating."

My eyes slowly focus on the love of my life and I reach up and wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closely to me. "Bo." I whisper as I inhale her jasmin scent. How would I ever live without this woman if something ever happened to her? If something ever happened to me? I really don't think I could do it, not even if her last wish was for me to stay strong, I couldn't do it.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" she asks and pulls away from me while pushing my stray hairs behind my ears. "Lo, what's wrong?"

I shake my head, "I just thought I lost you that's all." I whisper and clench my jaw to keep tears from falling.

Bo pulls me into a tight embrace, "It's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here."

I nod and squeeze her closer when Kenzi storms in, "Yo luscious ladies get dressed." she says and pulls the blankets from over Bo and I.

"Why and where are we going?" Bo asks still holding me tightly.

"Well ya know BoBo I love your place, it's nice and shit but a girl needs some slippers."

"You're trying to make us get out of this comfortable bed to take you to a store for slippers?" Bo clarifies.

"And other things." Kenzi says and tickles my foot. "Come on you guys please."

Bo groans and moves to get up but I pull her back to me, "Let her take the car Bee, I just want to be here with you." I whisper and cuddle into her neck.

Bo sighs and I place a soft kiss on her neck, "Are you alright with that Kenz?"

"Taking LoLo's car? Fuck yeah and a bag of chips I am." she says excitedly and flops down on the bed. "I just need the keys, I'll be gone ten minutes tops."

"There in the bowl by the door. Take car of my baby Kenz." I mumble into Bo's neck as she pulls the blankets back over us, returning the warmth we had before Kenzi took it away.

"Don't worry LoLo, Bo's not going anywhere." she laughs and walks out of the room. "Peace out bitches!" I hear her scream from downstairs before she shuts the door loudly.

Bo pulls me closer to her and kisses my forehead, "How ya feeling?"

I look up at Bo and cup her face. "You're so beautiful Bo." I whisper and run my thumb over her lips. I didn't really want to tell her that Dyson was now haunting my dreams because that for sure was to set her off into an emotional fit. Even though she knew something was wrong she didn't push, and that was another reason I loved her. "You know I love you right?"

Bo smiles wide and kisses my thumb, "Yeah. I do." she says. "You know I love you too right?"

I nod with a smile, "Yeah. I do." I pull Bo closer to me and wrap my arms around her neck. "I love you more than the moon loves the stars."

"And I love you more than Kenz loves pizza and vodka." she smiles and twirls the ends of my hair with her index finger.

"Wow, um, I will less than three you until the last zero in infinity." I smile widely.

Bo chuckles, "Awe did you just tell me you heart me in mathematical language." she asks and starts kissing all over my face soft and slow.

"I did." I say breathlessly.

"You professor are very sexy when you're being super smart." she whispers against my lips.

"Intelligence is my most attractive asset I guess." I whisper back with a small shrug.

"I'd say so." she said lowly and captured my lips in a searing kiss. It was unbelievable, kissing Bo was. Her lips were so soft and I felt like I was on fire in the best kind of way when she pressed her lips to mine like that. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this feeling, I don't think I ever want to. I want Bo here forever with me and only me. I want a family with her. Adopt some kids, buy a house, the whole nine yards. I've never wanting something or someone so bad, and deep down I knew that Bo was that someone I wanted to start a something with. There was no doubt about it.

I broke away from the kiss and look into Bo's half closed eyes, "What's wrong Lo?" she asks but I don't answer her, I'm too busy rattling my brain for actual words. "Babe, whats wrong?" she asks again staring at me with love and concern.

My face breaks into the widest smile I could ever produce, "I'm perfect." I whisper and run my thumb over her cheek.

"You have a look, but I can't place it." she says and studies me, looking directly in my eyes, knowing that's the best way to tell what I'm actually feeling. "Lo, tell me what's wrong."

I take a big breath and look down and then back up and Bo with a small, smile. "Marry me." I whisper.

Bo flinches slightly and her eyes glass over, "What, What did you say?"

I look deep into her eyes and pull her as close as possible."Marry me Bo. Be Lewis. I love you and I want the whole world to know that you are mine and I am yours. That nobody and nothing can't take us away from each other." I take a breath and kiss her nose. "Marry me?" I ask hopeful but Bo just stares at me so I start to ramble. "You've saved me from myself, from everyone and I don't think I could ever go back to a life without you. You're my everything Bo. My heart and my soul." I take her hand and put it over my heart. "And if anything were to happen to us you would take my heart with you, no matter where you went. So please, do me the honor of making me the luckiest woman on the planet?" Still nothing and I start to panic. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe she's not at that place yet, I don't know maybe it's just me that's been feeling this way all this time.

Seconds, or what feels like hours, pass when Bo's face spreads into the brightest smile I've ever seen, that dimple I love so much in full force. "Lauren Elizabeth Lewis I would be more that happy to be your wife. You're my everything and I couldn't see a life without you in it."

"Really?" I say hoarsely as tears start to freely fall down my cheeks. "Because if you don't..."

Before I could even get close to finishing the rest of my thought Bo's mouth was covering mine. "Stop it." she whispers as she pulls away from me. "I want to marry you. I will marry you Lauren, I will be Mrs. Lauren Lewis." she pecks my lips lightly. "I love you...so much."

I couldn't explain my happiness at this moment, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to laugh or cry. This was possibly the best day of my life. "I love you too." I say and pull Bo into deep kiss. "I love you."

Bo chuckles and kisses me back. This woman loved me, and I loved her. We were going to be happy and start a family.

I tangle my fingers in Bo's hair and flip her on her back, straddling her hips. "Oh no, I said yes, now I'm in trouble now." Bo chuckles and kisses my jawline to my neck.

"You know, with all this stuff with Dyson going on I want to suggest we alope." I say with a chuckle. "I have a timeshare in Toronto, it's beautiful."

"Mmmm, enough room for Kenz?" Bo mumbles into my neck.

I pull back and look into her eyes, "More than enough." I smile and she pulls me into a kiss.

"Lets do it." she whispers. "Lets alope." Bo lets go of my face and I lean back to look into her eyes, she was serious. She wanted to go away with me and get married. She was serious! I smile widely. Just then Bo's cell rings causing her to tear her gaze away from me and towards the direction of the cell phone.

"It could be Kenzi." I say and climb off of her.

Bo sighs, "Yeah that's true." she says and gets out of bed and sways over to the phone. "Hello?" there's a pause then Bo's face turns sheet white. "What!?" she screams. "I'll be right there." she says and hangs up the phone before she starts darting from different sides of the room collected her sweats and a t-shirt.

"Bo, what's happened?"

"Kenzi." she mutters and throws some clothes in my direction, indirectly telling me to get dressed.

I take the clothes and quickly get dressed,"What, what about Kenzi?"

"She's in the hospital!" Bo snaps and grabs the keys to her camaro from her jacket pocket. "She was shot."

I feel the color drain from my face and feel the rain clouds start to roll in, "No." I whisper.

"She's in surgery, they said prepare for the worse." She whispers and disappears of of her bedroom and down the stairs. I quickly follow and then something hits me.

It's started.

**_A/N: You guys are amazing! I'm sorry that it's taking so long to update! I'm trying to keep up with homework and school. Plus I'm trying to figure out an ending for Lady of My Heart. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming they are all welcome! Again, thank you guys for your support!_**

**_A/N 2: ZOIE PALMER FUCKING TWEETED ME!_**

**_That is all._**


	21. Chapter 21

Bo and I rush to the hospital and the receptionist pointed us in the direction of where to find the doctor. As expected we had to wait in the waiting room until they came out of surgery with Kenzi. The doctors didn't tell Bo details about what happened, they only told her that Kenzi was shot and it didn't look good for her.

This was all Dyson's fault. I had a feeling he wouldn't wait two whole weeks before he started fucking with us. I just didn't expect it this soon. If anything happened to Kenzi, if anything happened to any of us, I really don't know what I would do. This was my new family and I wanted to keep it as close and as safe as possible.

Bo was pacing, burning holes in the floor. "Bo, do you want me to call the detective?" no answer, just more pacing. "Bo baby?" I call out but she doesn't seemed to even be in the waiting room with me mentally. She was probably blaming herself, she blamed herself for anything bad that happened that had to do with her past. But the things about all of it was that it wasn't her fault, far from it. Bo tried to tell Kenzi that it was dangerous, she's been telling me that it's going to be dangerous, but we both refuse to listen. In any case if something did happen to us it was our own fault. We are staying on our own accord. Nobody was forcing us, we just refused to let Bo deal with this alone.

"What's taking them so long?" Bo snaps and runs her hand through her hair and sits next to me. "A doctor should've come out by now."

I place my hand lightly in her knee, "Honey, just give them some time okay? They have to get her stable we don't know..."

"That's the thing Lauren. We don't know." she throws her hands up in frustration. "For fucks sake, we don't know who did this, although I have a pretty good fucking idea, we don't even know if she's going to make it." Bo puts her elbows on her knees and rests her forehead in her hands, "If she doesn't make it Lauren I don't know what I'll do."

I could see her heartbreak even if I couldn't see her face. Her body was rigid and she was slightly shaking. I wrap my arm around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. "Babe, everything's going to be fine. Kenzi's a fighter, she won't give up when we are waiting here for her."

Bo looks up at me with watery eyes and the doctor that called Bo walks in with his face mask around his neck, Bo and I stand immediately, "Hi I'm , you must be Kenzi's family." he holds his hand out and we both shake it.

Bo sighs heavily and runs a hand through her hair, "How is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Bo asks frantically.

The doctor chuckles and lays his hand on Bo's forearm, "You're sister is perfectly fine. She lost a lot of blood. The bullet went through the left side if her neck and down through her collarbone. Whoever was firing that gun did it from up above I would suppose." he sighs heavily. "She is getting stitched up and then she'll be headed to ICU in a bit."

"Can we see her?" I ask hopeful.

He smiles and nods, "She'll be out for a bit and she's going to stay here for a few days, just in case something goes wrong."

I nod, "We understand, thank you very much ."

He nods, "The receptionist will tell you where she's headed and you can wait there for her."

"Thanks doc." Bo says and sighs heavily.

I move to stand in front of her and cup her cheek, "Together?" I ask and kiss her softly.

"Together." she says her voice cracking slightly.

"You go and get the information from the receptionist and I'll call the detective."

Bo looks at me and puts slightly, "Please don't go too far. Please." she begs as her eyes glass over.

I put my forehead to hers and kiss her nose, "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll be right where everybody can see me." She looks at me and reluctantly walks away. God this is going to be tough.

I pull out my cell phone and dial Detective Tamsin, the phone rings three times before she actually answered. "Speak." her gruff voice says.

I chuckle, "Hello Detective this is ."

"Hello there, how are you doing Lauren?" she asks a little too enthusiastic.

"Um, I could be better." I say and look towards Bo as she talks to the receptionist who is eying her in a less than friendly way.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, her voice full of concern, "What happened?"

I push down my jealousy and focus on the task at hand, "Well, Kenzi, she's in the hospital. Um, she was shot and we think Dyson has something to do with it."

There's a pause."I'll be right there, what hospital?"

"Downtown." I say.

"I'll be there soon." she says and hung up the phone.

I sigh heavily and put my phone in my back pocket before I walk over to Bo. "Did you get where she is?"

She nods and whispers quietly, "Yeah, I did." Bo places her hand on the small of my back and leads us down a few halls, making sure to look at the room numbers. When we came to the right room Bo peeked in and found Kenzi already situated into the hospital bed. She looked smaller than she usually did in the bed wrapped in blankets and hooked up the tubes. It was a painful sight to see. We walk into the room and Bo kneels next to Kenzi's bedside, grabbing her hand. "Oh Kenz." she whispers before kissing the back if her hand and laying her forehead in it. It really tore me up to see my new family in such a state. We didn't even get to tell her about the engagement. What if we never got to tell her? What if we lost her forever? Kenzi was a very different girl but she was a part of this family and I loved her all the same. From the way she would empty my fridge to the way she would tease me and Bo about our sex life. She was just someone you couldn't shake. Someone you didn't want to. "Lo?"

Bo's soft voice pulls me out if my musing and I look up at her. "Yes honey?"

"Could you call the detective? I'm ready to get this over with." she says glancing at me with red eyes and then looking back at Kenzi.

"It's already taken care of, she's on her way." I say reassuringly.

Bo just nods and lays her head in Kenzi's lap, crying softly. Kenzi was her sister, her best friend, of course she would be shattered that something had happened to her. "Psst, Lauren." I hear a quiet voice call me from the hall causing me to turn and find Tamsin standing behind me leaning against the wall. "Come here." she whispers again and motions to me with her hand.

I walk to Bo and kiss the crown of her head, "The detective is here, I won't be long." I reassure when I see her eyes light up with panic. "Love you." I whisper and kiss her head one more time before getting up and walking into the hallway.

Tamsin was leaning against the wall in casual clothing. Unlike her normal slacks and button up shirt, Tamsin was wearing jeans with a white tank top and black converse. She looked very relaxed. "How is she?" the gruff voice asks.

I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair, "She's okay, they said she was lucky that the damn bullet didn't kill her. It went straight through her collar bone and a part of her neck." I sigh again. "She lost a lot of blood so they have to keep her here for some time."

Tamsin nods, "I'll get a private agent to come and watch her room...just in case." she says and sighs. "Anything else you know about it?"

I shake my head, "No but my hypothesis is that he's getting impatient and only said he was waiting because he wanted us to get comfortable. And that's what we did." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "If we weren't we would've went with Kenzi to the store."

Tamsin nods, "Okay, well we are going to have a security team watching Bo's house and yours just in case." she takes a step towards me, a little too much of a step, and I stiffen. "We'll get him okay Lauren." she says softly and brushes some of my hair behind my ear.

"Lo, baby..." Bo says coming out of the room but stops as she see Tamsin take a quick step away from me. "Um, am I interrupting something?" she asks and folds her arms over her chest, hurt written all of her face.

I walk over to her and try to unfold her arms but she takes a step back, "Babe, nothing's going on." I sigh.

"Then what was she doing?" Bo asks, glaring daggers at Tamsin.

I look back at Tamsin who is staring at anything but us. "I'm not really sure what she was doing actually." I looked back at Bo who had taken another step back away from me. "Bo, we were talking about what happened with Kenz, she took a step to me and brushed some hair behind my ear, then you came out. That's all that happened."

Bo huffed, "And why didn't you just take a step back?"

"I froze up." she scoffs and tries to walk past me but I grab her wrist and pull her to me. "Bee you know that I want you and only you, I wouldn't have said yes if that wasn't true." I say softly and pull her to me so I could cup her cheek. "No one woman or man couldn't even compare to you. You have my heart and soul, there's nothing to worry about." I look back at the detective with a raised eyebrow. "Right detective?"

Tamsin blinks a few times, clearing her thoughts, "Um, yeah, nothing here."

I turn back to Bo, "See there's.." before I could finish she grabs my face between her hands and pushes her mouth to mine. It caught me off guard and I had to take a step back but it didn't take me long to respond to Bo's kiss. She just let all of her emotions flow through her into me. Love, want, possession, she wanted me to know it all. All of the emotion had caught me off guard just as much as the kiss did and I she's a single tear and pull away from her. Both of our breaths were labored and short. "Wow." I say breathlessly and kiss her nose. "I love you too, forever."

Bo runs her thumb over my check, wiping the fallen tear. "Good, because I'm in this for the long haul."

Tamsin clears her throat and I turn to look at her still wrapped in Bo's embrace. "Um, I just got a call from the office, I have to go."

"Is everything alright?" I ask and untangle myself from Bo's arms.

"Um, I think so, although I'm not really sure." she slides her phone back into her coat pocket and takes out her keys. "A private agent will be here to guard your friend in about thirty minutes. I suggest you stay with her as a precaution."

Bo comes up behind me and places a hand on the small of my back, "I appreciate your help detective I really do, but if you don't want any problems with me I suggest you keep your hands off my fiancée." Bo says, venom laced throughout her words.

"Is that a threat to an official ?" Tamsin asks with a raised eyebrow, expecting Bo to back down.

Of course she doesn't, that's just not Bo's style, "I don't make threats detective, I make promises. Hands of the fiancée."

Tamsin just nods and walks away. I could feel that this wasn't over and now that she knew it bugged Bo she would probably do stuff just to get her worked up. I only thought of Tamsin as a business associate, nothing more, so really there was nothing Bo had to worry about. "Easier said than done." I think I myself and chuckle before walking back into Kenzi's room.

Bo follows closely behind, "What's so funny?" she asks.

I shake my head with a chuckle, "You're so jealous." I say and shoot her a smile. "There's nothing you have to worry about Bee. I'm not going anywhere."

"I trust you, it's her I don't trust. There's something off." she says with her brow furrowed. Bo was quite adorable when she got like this I had to admit.

I shrug and wrap my arms around her neck to bring her into a hug. "I am all yours, nobody else's. You don't have to worry. I love you."

Bo hugs me back and lays her forehead on my shoulder and inhales. "God, you feel so good." she sighs and squeezes me tighter.

I was getting lost in the feeling in of Bo's body against her when there's a noise from Kenzi's bed. "Ew gross, don't bang bunnies in my room." Kenzi says groggily. "I'm still injured."

Bo pulls away from me and drops on the side of her best friend's bed. "Hey Kenz how ya feelin?" she asks and takes her hand. "You okay?"

Kenzi reaches up and puts one hand on her throat, "H2O." she rasps.

I chuckle and hand her the bottle of water that the nurses had left for her. "Hey there." I say as open the water and hand it to her.

She chugs about half the bottle before staring at me, "You look diff Hotpants."

I chuckle, "How? Nothing much has changed in the past few hours."

"But something has." she says through squinted eyes. Nothing could really get past Kenzi so it would only be a matter of time before she figured it out herself. "Bo?" she says and directs her attention to her best friend. "What's going on Bodacious?"

Bo smiles wide and our eyes lock. I feel my mouth tug into a wide smile, "Nothing." Bo says and winks at me.

"Oh to the Em to the Gee!" she exclaims and hits Bo with her good arm. "You guys so did not even."

I tear my eyes away from Bo and look at Kenzi. "What?"

"Are you guys getting married? Don't bullshit me now."


	22. Chapter 22

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bo whispers quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

I look at Kenzi who I trying her hardest not to shed any tears, "Um, is that all it says?" she asks.

Bo just nods and puts her face in her hands, the note wrinkling more in the process, "Why, why, why?" she asks herself shaking her head as she starts to quietly sob.

At this point there are silent tears that I didn't even know we're falling down my cheeks. This was it. Things were just going to get worse before they got better. Or they would just be worse forever. I don't think I could take it, living in fear. I'm in this just as deep as Bo and Kenzi so even if running did cross my mind I wouldn't get too far before he found me again. I sigh heavily, "So what are we going to do?" I whisper and take the note from Bo and sitting it on the table that the nurses used to prep for bandage cleaning.

Bo sniffles and looks up at me with blood shot eyes, "We fight this. We don't wait for him, we find him before he finds us." she smooths down my hair and cups my cheek, "I won't let him hurt you Lo." her voice cracks and then she looks at Kenzi. "I won't let him hurt either of you."

I wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her temple, "And we won't let him hurt you."

"LoLo is right Bo." Kenzi interjects. "No matter how much you want to protect is by telling us to stay out of it, that's how much we want to protect you...to keep you safe." she looks at me then back and Bo . "We love you Bo, we won't let anything happen to you."

"You most certainly won't be going anywhere anytime soon that's for damn sure." she tells Kenzi with a chuckle. "I know you want to help, I know that, but Kenzi you are already injured and I can't have that happen again." she sighs. "Which is why there's going to be a few yummy man security guards outside of your room until we get this settled. Okay?"

"Yummy you say? I guess this makes up for me missing out on the fun." she says and runs her hands down her battered body. "At least I get man candy to look at all dis hotness."

Bo laughs and pokes her best friend in the side, "Don't have too much fun you're supposed to be injured."

Kenzi huffs and waves her hand at Bo, "Injured schminjured. Stella's gonna get her groove back no matter what."

I chuckle and reach out for her hand, "No matter what happens promise that you won't blame yourself if anything happens." I take Bo's hand and look into her eyes. "I don't want either of you to blame yourself."

"Lauren." Bo warns and squeezes my hand tightly.

"Bo." I say in the same tone. "I mean it. If anything happens to me, or even Kenzi, it's no ones fault but our own. You warned us and we are still here. You have to see that baby."

"She's right Bo." Kenzi says with a strong nod. "There was no way in hells ass that I would let you do this alone. I may be a cripple in the hospital but you forget that my dad is the leader of a Russian mafia. Just say the word and I'll get you back up. I promise my favorite pair of Jimmy Choos."

Bo looks between the both of us and squeezes our hands. "How did I get so lucky to have you two?" she asks with a weak smile. "I can't promise I won't blame myself but I can promise that I will fight like hell to make sure you two are safe."

"And then when all this shit is over, we can throw you guys the biggest most majestic fucking wedding of the world." Kenzi says and then gasps. "Shit, I need my laptop! There's so much to plan!" she takes her hand away from Bo and puts it to her temple while she thinks.

Bo and I chuckle as we watch her for a bit. Kenzi really was the person that could lighten any mood."You know, while she's here we could go get you a ring." I say and lay my head on Bo's shoulder again. "The sky's the limit. Anything you want I'll get it for you."

She leans her head on mine and sighs, "How about we get this over with first okay?"

I just nod and sigh, "I just need you to have something to remind you of me if..."

"No. Don't you dare think like that." she says, her tone makes me look up at her. "Don't. Lauren, just don't." she says as silent tears start to fall again.

Bo, my Bo, was in so much pain and I could tell in her eyes. There was nothing I could do about it either, that's the part that was killing me the most. I just wanted to sweep her up and run. Run and hide as far away as we possibly could. Take Kenzi and her and just run.

"Hey you guys don't look so down." Kenzi says and snaps us out of our thoughts. "In no time we will all be back at Lo's just like we were before. Don't worry." she gives us a weak smile. Even she knew that this might not end well, but we had to have hope if we wanted to get through this. Hope in everything that was our family.

**Glass Factory**

"Dammit you had one fucking job Nora! One motherfucking job!" Dyson shouts at the brunette as he paces the old dusty floor. "Tell me what your job was. Come on tell me." he says trying to contain his rage.

Nora sighs heavily, she knows she's on the shit list now. "Distract Lauren long enough so you could get Bo."

Dyson scoffs, "Distract Lauren long enough so I could get Bo." he repeats. "Was that too hard of a fucking job for you? Should I just get it over with and kill you now?"

"No no please don't." she panics as she begs. "I can do this I promise. Lauren, she isn't so easy to distract anymore now that she has Bo. That's all she worries about now." Nora sighs and runs a hand through her dark hair.

Dyson taps his fingers on his chin, "You know you aren't so stupid after all." he says and starts to pace again as he thinks. "Since Lauren only worries about Bo, and Bo only seems to worry about Lauren..." he walks over to Nora and caresses her face. "Perhaps we need to get Lauren over here to get Bo here. Don't you think?" he asks as he gives Nora the once over.

She gives a weak smile, "Um, I think that could work. I can do that." she stammers. Dyson had a lot of power over her. Once he got out of jail he met her at a club and she told him about a blonde she had been looking for. He offered to help find her if she helped him find Bo. Of course she didn't really understand the deal fully and did quite a few illegal things to get here. If she backed out he would report her to the police and she would be behind bars in the blink of an eye. If she refused him what he wanted it would be the same. So it was either she refused and rotted in jail or she accepted and occasionally did his dirty work and fuck him. Nora was no stranger to faking it or putting herself in a different place just to get by. She had to do it all too often when her father would come in her room at night when she was younger. Dyson reminder her of her father in a lot of ways and when the time came, she would strike and he would be the one begging for mercy. Her plan was going smoothly so far, she just needed to play along a little longer.

"Fuck me." Dyson growls at her.

Nora smirks and looks into his eyes, "I thought you'd never ask." And so began another round of her theatrical performance with the man she was all too ready to kill. In due time though. In due time.

**Bo's Place**

"Baby, are you sure we should've left Kenzi? I feel like we shouldn't have left her." Bo says as I fix us a late lunch.

"She'll be okay Bee. She has four guards whom she said herself were yummy delicious." I chuckle and place our sandwiches on the pan to bake them slightly.

Bo nods and stares at me from the other side of the counter, "I know but I'm just worried. What if one of them works for him? What if this is all a trap and Tamsin is in on it too?"

I place the pan in the oven and turn back to the counter to grab my fiancée's hands. "Babe, I need you to keep calm. Everything will be fine as long as she stays in the room and the guards stay outside of her door." I try to reinsure her. "It's all under control."

She sighs heavily and squeezes my hands, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just being paranoid."

I chuckle and kiss her knuckles. "You just care a lot, and there's nothing wrong with that." I smile and our eyes lock for a bit as a comfortable silence envelops us. Those chocolate brown eyes staring back at me with such love and care made my heart swell with happiness. No one has ever looked at me the way Bo does and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life looking into those eyes.

Bo is the first to break the heavy eye contact as she looks down and our hands with a light blush creeping up her cheeks. "Shouldn't, um, shouldn't you check on the sandwiches?" she says with a small smile.

I smile and nod as I turn my attention to the oven, "Do you want some lemonade? I made some a few days ago."

Bo gasps, "And you didn't tell me? Shame." she says and rubs her right index finger over her left one while shaking her head softly.

"It's not my fault that you like to spend so much time in your bed." I chuckle and take our sandwiches off of the pan and cut them in half.

"Well it smells just like this beautiful blonde I know." she says with a wink.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "A blonde? Should I be jealous?"

Bo nods, "Yeah I think you should. She makes me feel like nobody else ever has." she smiles and looks down at her hands. "Plus we are getting married."

I snap my fingers, "Dang, I really thought I had a chance."

"Sorry." she giggles and takes a bite of her barley cooled sandwich. Moments like these were the ones I missed. Carefree Bo would always be my favorite. The dimple forming when she smiled hard or the way her laugh was so infectious. I am going to fight to keep that smile there. If it took my last breath, I would fight.

**Detective Tamsin's Office**

The chief of the Chicago police department, Trick, had requested to see Tamsin. He had heard about the case she had been working on and thought he could give a little help. "Detective." he nods as she walks into his office and takes a seat.

"Trick." she nods back and crosses her legs. "What's going on?"

Trick wasn't like most chiefs. He wasn't a tyrant even though he had all the power to be. He could write something down in a little book and it would happen. No matter what it was or who it was about, it would happen. But even though he had that much power he never used it unless it was absolutely needed. He was a good man and anyone could see it, but when he said do something you did it no matter what you thought of it. He was the wiser of police chiefs and that's why everyone respected him so much. "Tamsin, I'm glad you came to see me. I have some information you'd might like to have."

He officially had Tamsin's undivided attention. "I'm listening." she says and stares at him.

He walks around the desk and sits on the stole in front of it. "The new case you just got, the one about Bo Dennis.."

"What about it?"

"I asked around and found out a few things for you that should help." he says and reaches behind him for a manilla folder and hands it to her. "In that folder you will find Dyson's current location, his accomplice, and the things that you don't know about and ." he nods towards the folder. "I figured that this should be our biggest priority right now."

Tamsin nods and looks at the folder before looking back at the chief, "I appreciate this but you know that there are more important cases than mine. Murders, rapes, and god knows what else. This is a simple yet complicated case that I will wrap up in no time. You don't have to make it the main focus."

Trick nods, "I understand why you may think that, but to me this is the most important case." He says and stares at the folder he handed Tamsin. There was too much at risk for him to just let this case go and not have her know about everything.

Tamsin senses something is off about him, "What aren't you telling me old man?" she asks, glaring at him.

He just shakes his head, "I just need you to be careful with this case and make sure that no one, and I mean, no one gets hurt." he clarifies.

"I understand that but you're hiding something." she puts her forearms ok her knees and leans forward. "I suggest you talk or I can just pass this case on to someone else who won't be nearly as good as me." Tamsin knew she was a damn good detective. That's why she was the head of her department. She worked hard to get where she is and if she knew anything from past experiences she needed all of the facts about a case if she wanted to get it solved swiftly. "So spill it."

Trick sighs heavily and walks back behind his desk before reaching into a drawer and pulling out an old wrinkled picture. "This is why I need this to be a priority." he says and hands the picture to Tamsin once he gets back to her.

"I don't understand, who's the kid?" she says confused and looks at him then back at the picture.

He sighs again, "That's Bo at 10 months."

"Hold on a second." she says and looks deeper at the picture. "No fucking way." she glances up and Trick in disbelief. "How did you get this and why are you in the picture?"

"Because she's my granddaughter."

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's taking so long, I keep hitting brick walls. I should be posting sooner because my life is slowing down. Thanks for your follows, favorites, and reviews they mean a lot to me. Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**And so the shit storm begins. Sorry for all the fuckery, but not really.**

After Bo and I finished off our lunch we curled up on the couch to watch some television. Bo laid and her back and I laid on top of her with my head on her chest. It felt nice to unwind for a bit, even though there was a shit storm waiting for us in the real world. Bo running her fingers lightly on my back and giggling at the tv every now and then made me forget about it all. We were doing just fine sitting this way, relaxed even, that is until there's a loud banging on the front door, scaring the life out of both of us.

Neither one of us get up to answer it, we just look at each other. The intruder bangs again, louder this time. "Lauren...Bo? It's Detective Tamsin."

We both let out a breath we had been holding and I get up the go answer the door. "Detective?" I study her for a bit. Her eyes were puffy and she was in jeans and a t-shirt. Something was wrong. "Is...is everything alright?"

Tamsin shakes her head. "No. Can I come in?"

I step aside to let her in, "Yes of course." Bo is standing behind the couch watching the scene play out. "Bo honey can you get her some water?"

"No no. It's okay." Tamsin says and waves her off. "I just need to tell you both something and I don't know how you're going to take it. Either of you." She looks between us before looking at her feet.

I move to stand next to Bo who wraps her arm around my waist tightly. "Does this have to do with Dyson?" Bo asks.

She shakes her head, "No, nothing like that but you may or may not be upset."

"Just tell us please." I say, growing impatient to the news she had for us.

Tamsin sighs heavily and begins her tale, "Well, when I left the hospital I was called into the Cheif's office. He's a nice guy, he's very powerful and you'd think that he'd use that power and be an asshole, but he doesn't. He's been my mentor and everything. Kind of like a father figure if you will." she pauses and takes a breath before looking at Bo. "He was telling me to make your case my top priority because he didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Well that's understandable." Bo says with a nod.

"That it is what I said but you didn't hear him. He said he didn't care about any other case in the district. He wanted every officer making this case their main focus." she glances at her feet then back up at Bo. "It confused me to no end why he would chunk everything else aside for this case in particular. Don't get me wrong, this is a very serious case, but they have worse ones that come through our office everyday."

Bo nods as she listens intensely. "Okay so what's different about my case? Why is it so important?"

Tamsin takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders, "Because Bo, he's your grandfather."

"What?" I say in disbelief and look from Bo to Tamsin and back to Bo. "You must be mistaken. Bo's grandparents died when she was younger, that's why she was in and out of a foster home." I shake my head.

"Is his name Patrick Fitzpatrick but everybody calls him Tirick?" she asks Tamsin. "He's not the tallest of men but there's a lot of wisdom and love in his heart?" Tamsin looks from me to Bo and nods. "Oh god." Bo whispers and takes a few steps backs until she falls into a chair.

"I just found out. He wanted me to keep it from her, he wanted to meet her and tell her himself but I just couldn't keep it in. It wouldn't have been fair." Tamsin looks at me and walks over to Bo, standing in front of her. "I'm so sorry Bo. I know how hard your childhood was and how much easier it would've been to just have gone live with him but maybe he has a good reason." Bo just sits there staring blankly at her. "Maybe he had no other outlet."

"So leaving an eight year old child to fend for herself in and out of abusive homes and disgusting foster homes was the easy way out? Letting me get pushed around and used for most of my life was an easy way out." Bo stands and tries hard to reign in her emotions. "You tell my 'grandfather' this. Fuck him. Fuck him and his excuses and his reason. I don't want anything to do with him. I could've avoided all the hurt and pain that he could've saved me from. So fuck him." she spits and bounds up the stairs two at a time before slamming the door, causing both Tamsin and I to flench.

I Tamsin turns around to face me with red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry Lauren. I probably should've waited or let him come and tell her."

I shake my head. "I'll just have to go and make she's alright. You said that there's something you had to tell me too?"

She waves me off, "It can wait. Can you please go check on her. I know she's been through a lot. I'll let myself out." she says softly and walks to the door, closing it behind her. I go and lock the door and lean against it with a heavy sigh. I wonder what she had to tell me. I hope it wasn't a declaration of love or anything like that. It's no where near the time to open that box. There's too much going on for all of that.

A loud thump from upstairs pulls me out of my thoughts and I call out for Bo. No answer. "Honey are you alright?" I call again and my heart starts to pound as I get to the top of the stairs to find the window open and Bo gone. "No." I whisper to myself as my heart tears into pieces and I scream at the top of my lungs. I run to her bathroom to make sure she's not in there, nothing. I start hyperventilating until I see a note taped to the windowsill. It's from Dyson:

_My Dearest Lauren,_

I apologize dearly for taking your dearest Bo, but she was mine first. You have twenty-four hours to find her or it's bye bye birdy.

With all my love,  
Dyson Steel

My whole body starts to shake and I slip my shoes on and grab the keys to Bo's car. I need to get to Kenzi.

**The old glass factory**

Dyson sits a unconscious Bo in a chair and ties her up. It was easier than he thought getting Bo away from Lauren long enough to snatch her up. He hadn't planned on the detective showing up and telling Bo whatever she did, he was simply going to send Nora in and start a scene.

As Bo sits in the chair tied up, duct tape on her mouth, and slowly coming back to conciseness, Dyson smiles and kneels in front of her. "Hello there lovely." he says gruffly. Bo looks up and focuses on the figure in front of her before she starts screaming and shaking her head. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She was facing her greatest fear and this time she couldn't wake up or blink her eyes to make it go away. "Now now Bo, there's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you too bad." he caresses her face and she tries to get away but the chair is bolted to the floor and her binds are at their tightest. "Lets just hope your girlfriend finds you before I get bored." he says and kisses the duct tape while inhaling her scent. "I missed you." he says once he pulls away. "Did you miss me Isabeau?" Bo shakes her head no quickly and tears start to fall freely. Dyson stands up abruptly and starts to undo is pants. Bo starts to scream through her duct tape while shaking her head vigorously. "Now now Bo..." he begins and drops his pants and boxers, revealing himself to her. "I know the good professor is good at what she does, but I know you miss my cock. I mean who wouldn't." he says with a chuckle and starts stroking himself as he walks in front of Bo and rips the duct tape off of her mouth.

"No please, Dyson no." Bo begs and sobs.

Dyson just laughs darkly and stands in between her legs. "Open that pretty mouth." Bo shakes her head no and tries again to move the chair and get out of the rope. "Very well then." he says and forces himself into her mouth while moaning in pleasure. "Oh, you haven't changed a bit." he says with a dark chuckle and pushes further into her mouth making her gag.

"Dyson what are you..." Nora says as she walks into the room but stops mid sentence, causing Dyson to back way from Bo who is panting and on the verge of throwing up.

"Nothing to see here doll." he says and pulls on his boxers.

Nora looks from Bo to Dyson and back to Bo, "I thought we were going to get Lauren and then get her."

Dyson shrugs, "Well, she was alone and it was quicker. I'm tired of waiting."

"What about Lauren?" Nora asks, her eyes never leaving Bo.

"I left a note and gave her twenty-four hours to find her. If she doesn't come..." he lets his sentence hang and his gaze drifts to Bo.

Bo looks up, finally able to breath without dry heaving, to find Nora staring at her. "You fucking bitch." she says to her. "You sneaking fucking bitch! You've been helping him all this time?! What happened to keeping Lauren safe?! Huh?!" she screams and Dyson starts to laugh.

"Oh this is too good." he laughs. "You two have met? Oh this is too good."

Nora ignores Dyson and walks over to Bo and kneels in front of her. "It's not what you think, I can explain."

Bo throws her head back and laughs sarcastically. "Explain? What is there to explain." she says with a dark chuckle before her face turns into a hard line. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say unless it's about getting my the fuck out of here." she spits on Nora's shoes. "So take that and your 'explanation' and shovel it right up your fucking ass. Fuck you and fuck him."

Nora looks at Bo with tear eyes before getting up and walking out of the room. "Well, that was quite the performance." Dyson says with a slow clap and a smirk. "Now...where were we?"

**Hospital**

"What hold on...run that by me again Hotpants. I want to make sure I'm hearing you right." Kenzi says as she sits up all the way.

I sigh heavily, "God dammit he took her Kenzi. He fucking took her!" I say and start to sob. "And she has a grandfather that didn't give two squat shits to help her out when she was younger." I kick the wall and lay my forehead on it. "God dammit!" I scream and kick the wall again.

"Hey hey, calm down. No need to pick a fight with the wall." Kenzi says with a chuckle. "Come sit next to me."

I glance and her and lay my head back on the wall, "Kenzi I can't, I need to find her."

"I know that, but come sit I have to tell you something." she pats the spot next to her. "Come on."

I sigh heavily and reluctantly drag myself off of the wall over to Kenzi's bed and sit. "What are we going to do Kenz?"

She rubs a hand up and down my back, "You know my babushka used to tell me something when I had no where else to turn." I turn and look back at her. "You wanna know what it is?" I nod. "She used to say 'Those fuckers don't know shit. You show them what you've got. If you're scared don't show it. Bite off their ears without blinking an eye. Scare them shitless. You don't show your weakness Kenzington. Never.' then she would drink half a bottle of vodka and pass out." she shrugs like its nothing.

I scoff, "She sounds like a very wise woman."

Kenzi smacks my arm playfully, "The point is, even if you're scared. Don't show it. Put on your brave face and show that fucker what it means to take your girl." I nod. "Show him for us."

"Okay, but I'm going to need some back up." I say and grab my phone to dial Tamsin. "The detective should be able to get the whole police squad in. Considering the fact that the chief is Bo's grandfather."

Kenzi shakes her head and sips her punch. "I swear if any other shit pops off I'm going to shit a fucking bird."

I chuckle, "I'm sure the egg needs to come first." I dial Tamsin's number and she picks up on the third ring. "He has her. I need you to get every fucking policeman out to the glass factory. Don't move, don't make your presence known until I give the okay. Get your ass down here to the hospital. Tell your chief that the bastard has his granddaughter. See you in ten." I didn't giver her a chance to agree or disagree, I just say my orders and hang up. I'm not waiting for anyone else.

"Damn Hotpants, I'm scared to disobey you right now." Kenzi says with a smirk and a slow clap. "When you get BoBo back you'll have to unleash some of that bossy woodooon her. I'm sure she'll shit an orgasmic brick." she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "You stay right here looking gorgeous and I'm going to take one of your male models for security purposes."

"Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Kenzi says with a chuckle and shoos me away. "Go get our girl back."

I grab one of the guards by the arm and we make our way out of the hospital. I needed to go back to Bo's for a few nifty trinkets.

**Chicago Police Department**

Tamsin walks into Trick's office and slams down a piece of paper. "He has her." she spits.

Trick looks at her in disbelief. "No that's not possible."

"Well if it's so impossible why is she tied up in there naked?" she asks and points to the picture she slammed on his desk. "My men have already set up a perimeter around the factory, we are just waiting for Lauren."

"Why are you waiting? Screw this Lauren. I want it done now!" he yells and bangs his fist on his desk.

Tamsin runs a hand through her hair, "Look, Chief, I understand that Bo is your granddaughter and you want her to be safe but my sister is her fiancé and I will not put your orders over my flesh and blood."

Trick looks at her confused, "Did you just say sister? Lauren? Your sister?" Tamsin just nods. "Does she know?"

"No she doesn't, I was going to tell her after I told Bo about you but..."

"You what?!" he yells. "Dammit Tam, I told you to let me tell her! She probably hates me now!"

"Listen here old man, I told her because she's told me all the shit she's been through. You haven't been over her case files so you wouldn't know." she points at the picture on the desk. "She was been running from this bastard her whole life and the sheer fact that you could've prevented all of this from happening if you would've just stepped up and took care of your responsibility really pisses me off because you didn't." she lets out a breath. "So yes, I told her. I told her because she fucking deserved to know. And at least she couldn't slap me for abandoning her like she would you."

Trick paces slightly and runs a hand over his head. "I had my reasons for not taking Bo. Legit reasons."

Tamsin scoffs, "And what reasons were those? You didn't feel ready? You had already failed with one child and don't want to with another?" she walks over to him and stares directly in his eyes. "Well let me tell you something old timer, no matter what reason you have it will never make up for the hurt she has been through. I'll be surprised if she even gives you a chance after this." Tamsin grabs the picture and makes her way out of the office before stopping at the door. "We all have fears Chief, but that doesn't justify our wrongs. Nothing does."

**Glass Factory**

Nora was in one of the hidden rooms coming up with a plan to end Dyson. It was fairly simply so far. She would take this shot and hide it in her bra, he won't find it unless they fuck sometime before then. Which she doubts will happen because he has Bo now. When he wasn't looking she'd give home the prick and watch his sorry ass die. She would no longer have to answer to his shit or ride his dick. She may be a lying bitch but she was no raping bastard who didn't give two shits who's life he destroyed.

"Nora!" Dyson calls out. "Where the fuck are you?"

Nora scoffs, even he didn't know where this room was. But luckily it was by a balcony the over looked the city, so if she did come here she could just say she was in the balcony. "I'm here. On the balcony." she calls out and runs to it.

Dyson finds her casually leaning against the doorframe and stands next to her, "So, do you think that bitch Lauren will be smart enough to figure out where she is?"

Nora chuckles, "You are a fool if you underestimate her Dyson. You don't know her, and now neither do I, but yes I think she will be smart enough to find the place. She's not an idiot Dyson." Nora says a little too harshly and decides to smooth her tone over. "Besides, we have her precious Bo." she says gently with an evil smirk. "And I doubt she'll be able to stay away for too long." she says and looks back over the city. Just a few more hours and she could get him. Just a few more hours.

**Bo's Place**

"Tamsin I don't care if he is god himself, you or your team make one fucking move before I get there I swear you're going to have a lot more than Dyson to deal with." I bite back and hang up the phone. Whoever this Trick man was, was coming down on her. He wants Bo out and he wants it now. Too bad he doesn't understand how the bastard works. If they storm in there all at once then that may give him time to kill Bo, and I'm not risking Bo getting killed. If I had to give my own life I certainly would.

" ?" The guard calls out from the room door when I trip over my boot and fall. "Are you alright?"

"Fuck." I swear with a chuckle. "Yes I'm fine, I just let my anger get the best of me and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I chuckle again and pull on a pair of Bo's leather pants. "_Jesus, how does she get into these things?"_ I think to myself and shimmy my way into the tight pants and zip of the side zipper. They fit pretty good actually. I fully understand now why she wears them all the time now. They are comfortable and it feels like you aren't really wearing pants. I'm okay with that.

Next I pull on a white tank top and put my hair in a tight ponytail. Showing off my curves might give us some points. Next was the weapons chest, which was very nicely stocked. Bo surely wasn't lying when she said she had a kick ass weapon collection. "Oh Bo, please be alright." I say out loud and finish strapping up with weapons onto my body. I felt empowered, strong, fearless.

I take a deep breath and walk past the guard swiftly, "Lets go, we have things to do." I say over my shoulder. One last stop the the hospital and then pick up Tamsin. He wasn't going to get away with taking me girl. Not at all.

**The Hospital**

Instead of going straight to Kenzi's room I talk to her doctor, just to check on her progress. She was healing rather quickly and should be out of the hospital in a few days maybe less. That at least made me happy. Plus, I knew she would be happy knowing that she would have a killer scar from the whole ordeal. Kenzi says guys dig chicks with scars.

After checking with the nurse I stride into Kenzi's room and at first she doesn't even recognize me. "LoLo? Hot damn woman what did you do?" she asks in shock while stuffing her mouth with a blueberry muffin. "Are those BoBo's clothes? Because I think you're giving her a run for her money!" she fans herself.

I laugh and sit next to her on the edge of her bed, "I just stopped by before I went to take on D." I say and take a piece of her muffin. "Thank you for the pep talk, I needed it."

She nods her head, "You both know that I'm always here when you need me." she puts her hand over mine. "You are my family now just as much as Bo and I do what I have to for my family."

I stand up and kiss the top of her head as I had before. "Thank you Kenzi. And I want you to know that if something happens to..."

"No." she says, her voice hard and final. "Don't you fucking dare. You go in there thinking you may not come out is setting yourself up for disaster." she looks up into my eyes. "I swear Lauren Lewis if you and Bo don't come back together I will never forgive you. Understand?"

I give a smile and a nod, "Loud and clear Kenzi." I pat her leg on the way out. "Loud and clear."

**Police Department**

I stride into the office and instantly feel all eyes on me. I need to add attention to this list of reasons Bo wears these pants.

"Hello how may I help you this fine fine day?" the receptionist asks, it wasn't the day she thought was that fine.

"Yeah, Fitz, where is his office?"

She places her chin I'm her hand and eyes me before pointing, "That door there." she says in a low and sultry voice.

I roll my eyes and walk to the door, I don't bother to knock or even think of knocking, there was no time.

"Lauren?" Tamsin asks I'm astonishment.

"In the flesh." I say and bring my gaze from her to the man sitting at the desk. "You Trick?" I ask, he nods. "Okay, I don't know who you are or where the hell you came from but I'm sure your parents taught you to never abandon your family." I pause and look at Tamsin who is sitting on the edge of her chair. "You left her to fend for herself for most of her life, running from a past that has just about all consumed her because of what? You were scared? You didn't know what to do?" I walk to his desk and lay my palms down on them. "You're a coward of a man and if anything happens to the love of my life, I'm putting it on your head." I spit and turn around while saying firmly. "Come on Tamsin. It's time to get this show on the road." With all these orders on giving, I feel like I would make a good chief of a medical staff. a smile plays across my face, after I get Bo it will happen. All of our dreams will happen. 


End file.
